Crossing the Line
by kriszo
Summary: Agent Smith was ordered to watch over an informant. But then comes the informant's daughter, he meets his 'father', he has to live with two rebels for a while and it's just the start ...
1. The Informant

Just for record I'm a complete beginner. Perhaps it's obvious. So please be patient. I've never written fanfic before and write in English was something very new for me. English is not my mother tongue but I do my best. And I want to improve so please if you find any huge mistakes write me. So review! Be honest. I accept both positive and negative comments (and not just about grammar of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter One: The Informant  
  
There was an elderly man sitting in a restaurant. It seemed that he was waiting for someone. He was about 60 years old and wearing casual clothes. His name was Samuel Potter. He was a council member in Zion but now he was there as an informant. He had been working for the Agents for several months, since they caught him. They didn't kill him but in return he had to tell them everything about Zion's plans, aims, everything he knew. He also knew that there wouldn't be a winner in this war, just destroyed and survived creatures. He wanted the two species to meet and try to solve this problem with talk. And now the machines trusted him more than any other humans before and he also was a honorable member in Zion. So he had the ability to arrange a meeting between the belligerent parties. All he needed an opportunity and something else. The most important thing was missing: the trust. The machines were willing to meet because they were thinking in a logical way and waiting for the humans to make the next step. But humans were driven by emotions and they didn't want to just give up. They wanted revenge. So everything stayed the same. The war went on but one of the most important human force was defeated and destroyed completely and Zion's leadership changed its mind. They needed time to gather power so they decided to accept the machines offer. Now they were willing to meet but they wanted to say where and when. They played for time.  
  
Humans sent Samuel Potter. He became an ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary. The machines sent an Agent who they thought suited the requirements. He was Agent Smith (of course). Not just because he was the best in playing human but because he and Sam had already known each other because Smith was who had caught Sam.  
  
Now Sam was waiting for Smith to tell him about Zion's decision and that he would be their ambassador. As Sam was waiting he was thinking about lots of things. He somehow knew that this meeting would be the last he have with Smith. He didn't know why but he almost liked this sentient program. He was very intelligent and familiar with so many things from philosophy to gardening. And it didn't require psychological qualification to realize that he had some kind of character and ego. And he always made his superiority and authority felt. He had an aversion for humans, that's why he stayed aloof and cold. So sometimes it was a war of nerves for Sam to talk to him. Smith often had private opinions about things even about the Mainframe's orders. He always confined himself to the main points. On the surface he seemed to be strict, emotionless, boring, lacking of imagination and humor, neutral and cruel like any other agents. Of course all of these things were true for him but beneath the surface he also had an other side. A less aggressive and curious side. They talked a lot and not just about official things but several other things. Smith hated humans and he didn't keep it secret but Sam knew that in spite of his hate he wanted to know more about them. The Agent usually just listened and Sam just spoke. But they never talked about personal things. Smith had no personal life so it was easy not to talk about it. But it wasn't so easy for Sam. Sometimes he wanted to tell Smith about his previous life, about his daughter, his wife who died because she couldn't stand the shock, but always changed his mind as he realized who he was talking to. He "liked" this Agent but he didn't trust him enough and didn't want to risk his daughter's life. She was unplugged too and a member of the Resistance. But she worked in the Matrix searching for hackers and other useful people and informed the Resistance if she found something or somebody. So the only place where Sam could meet her daughter was the Matrix.  
  
So nobody - even the machines - knew about her but Smith suspected something because all Sam was asked in return was time to spend in the Matrix. So there must have been somebody to spend this time with. Humans are social beings after all. To be honest Smith didn't want to know who it was (yet). He had dealt with so many humans to know he could trust this one. He knew that Sam was quite old (and odd) and was a highly respected member of his society. That could be a reason why he let him debate with him and didn't shot him simply. That was some kind of respect that Smith could show. But he couldn't think more about this Sam person because he reached the restaurant. He parked his car and headed towards the entrance. He entered the restaurant. There weren't too many people. He scanned the whole area for Samuel Potter. It didn't take too much time to find him. Then he started walking towards him. Sam glanced at his watch so he couldn't see Smith. It was 5 o'clock. Slowly a shadow approached Sam. When the second hand reached its place Smith cast shadow on Sam and a part of the table. He stopped opposite to Sam.  
  
"Mr. Potter."- said Smith.  
  
Sam looked at Smith. A faultless well-cut suit, polished shoes, sunglasses, poker face. Everything is in its proper place.  
  
"Good afternoon, Smith! Take a seat, please!" - said Sam.  
  
They had met so many times but it always seemed that Smith had some kind of problem with sitting down simply. Finally he pulled up a chair unbuttoned his jacket and sat down.  
  
"How are you?"- asked Sam as he didn't even know who he was talking to. It was always a great fun to watch Smith as he was trying to find the right answer to a not frequently asked question.  
  
"Would you like a coffee or something stronger?"- asked Sam.  
  
He liked teasing the Agent with questions like these and it seemed that Smith understood his aim with these stupid questions and it happened sometimes that he smiled at them but just when his mood was suitable. So it happened once in a blue moon. They had known each other for a time but Sam's behavior confused Smith a little. He didn't know why this human treat him in a way as he was also a human being. He did this just for fan or what? Smith was just sitting up straight and staring at Sam for a minute. Then he said:  
  
"Mr. Potter. You seem to be quite a stubborn creature. I am still not required any food or drink and I think you also know this. And even you can't change me so I advise you to find an other hobby."  
  
"Old habits die hard."- answered Sam.  
  
"I have no time to waste, Mr. Potter. Go straight to the point! You wanted to see me. Why?"  
  
"Yes. I think I have some interesting news for you."  
  
"Go ahead!" - said Smith and leaned back. Now he was watching the bubbles in Sam's mineral water.  
  
"Zion's leaders decided to meet with the leaders of your species."  
  
Smith lifted his gaze from the mineral water and said:  
  
"An unexpected but undoubtedly wise decision."  
  
"But they want to tell where and when ."  
  
"It is not a problem. But I want to see the scene before the meeting."  
  
"I know it. It's an old suburban warehouse."  
  
"And the time?"  
  
"Next Friday."  
  
Suddenly Smith lifted up his hand to his earpiece and listened. After some seconds he said:  
  
"I must go back now."  
  
"Duty calls?"  
  
Smith ignored the question. It was none of his business at all. He stood up from his chair, buttoned his jacket and put his suit straight.  
  
"When will you have to go back?"-asked Smith.  
  
"I have enough time."  
  
"I come back here in an hour and let you show me that building. Is it acceptable for you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be waiting for you right here."  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Potter. Good bye!"  
  
"Good bye, Smith. "  
  
Smith turned on his heel and left Sam in the restaurant. 


	2. Mr Fridgeting

Just for record I'm a complete beginner. Perhaps it's obvious. So please be patient. I've never written fanfic before and write in English was something very new for me. English is not my mother tongue but I do my best. And I want to improve so please if you find any huge mistakes write me. So review! Be honest. I accept both positive and negative comments (and not just about grammar of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Two: Mr. Fidgeting  
  
One hour later Smith came back and was looking for Sam. He finally found him. He was chatting with several other people. Now what to do? He just can't go to them and behave like he usually does. He had to behave naturally. It was something he hated. He looked around. The restaurant was full of people, full of viruses. It was a nightmare. Holy Mainframe!  
  
The moment of truth. Smith approached the table.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter!"-said Smith "calmly". He needed all of his strength not to shot him right there. Sam couldn't see or hear him. But someone else could.  
  
"Oh, Sam! What did you do, man? Some suit person wanted to talk to you". -said a man.  
  
"John! Behave!"-said a woman. Smith couldn't tell if she was his wife or just a friend.  
  
Then the man stood up and started shaking hands with Smith. Poor man. If he had knew what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Excuse me, what is your name again?"  
  
Now Smith wanted to blow up. He looked quite calm, his face was blank but it was far from the truth. He was extremely furious. He wanted this man and Sam die. But he couldn't kill anybody, he was given orders. He was not allowed to kill anybody without a good reason. Unfortunately shaking hands was not a reason for the Mainframe but for him it was. But it didn't matter. He pulled himself together and tried to get the better of himself.  
  
"Smith "- said our Agent with some hostility, shock, disgust, arrogance and anger.  
  
"Any first name?"-asked the always cheerful John. He obviously didn't know whom he was playing with.  
  
Smith was staring him through his sunglasses. He had looked him up and down but finally looked him in the eye. He didn't like him. This John was really annoying. He had no first name but he had to answer something. At least he released his hand.  
  
"Agent."  
  
"My God. Here is a guy who works for the government and has a sense of humor."  
  
Everybody around the table were laughing except Smith. Finally Sam said:  
  
"Welcome back, Smith! "  
  
"Sam - said Smith and gave him a withering look. - I think we should go."  
  
"No, no buddy. You must stay for a minute "- said John and grabbed Smith's upper arm and pushed him on an empty chair between two unknown person in the corner.  
  
Now Sam started to worry. He didn't believe that Smith could stand this situation any longer. He didn't want a massacre. But thanks God Smith stayed calm or at least he seemed to be calm. Furious but calm. But Sam knew it was just matter of time and all hell would break loose. These people were they friends from his old life and he didn't want them to die. But the disaster was coming. John ordered drink for Smith too. Oh, God. And now he wants him to drink it. Smith haven't even drink water so start with tequila just isn't a good idea.  
  
Smith had the same thoughts in his head. Now all he wanted was to get out of there. And because he couldn't shoot him dead, the only way was to drink that damn liquid. So he drunk it. So fast that even John couldn't tell a word. Smith said he never drunk. So how did he drink that so easily?  
  
"Want another one?" - asked John.  
  
"No. Thank you, Mr. ..."  
  
"Baker. Didn't you say that you don't drink?"  
  
"I think we have to go now, John." - said Sam. - "It was so good to see you, all of you, but Smith and I have so many things to do."  
  
"Well, Sam, if you two have to go, just go. We were also glad to see you again. I hope we meet soon. And bring your new friend too." - said John as they were shaking hands.  
  
Smith had already stood up and climbed out from the corner. He didn't want to touch that man's hand or anybody again so he stood further away from them and he was waiting. But he couldn't avoid John. Everybody was satisfied with a "good-bye" except he. He had to give him a friendly thump on the back. Now Smith had to do something with this John Baker. He gathered all of his strength and shook hands with him. He squeezed John's hand very hard and didn't released it for several minutes. He could see the pain in his eyes and he was satisfied with it. He enjoyed it. He looked John in the eye again and smirked. He leaned forward and spoke so loud that only John could hear him:  
  
"If you touch me again you will not survive that. Do you get me, Mr. Fidgeting?"  
  
When John nodded, Smith released his hand and leaned back:  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Baker. And thanks for the drink. "- said Smith and turned to Sam:  
  
"I will be waiting outside "- said Smith and left them in the restaurant.  
  
Then John turned to Sam:  
  
"He isn't a sociable guy, is he?"  
  
"No. But don't worry, he is not so bad."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. He is worse. But what did he say?"  
  
"Oh, he just warned me in a friendly way not to touch him again."  
  
"Oh! He is a misanthropic type, you know."  
  
"Sure. But I hope he won't kill me."  
  
"No. He doesn't waste his time and energy on someone like you and me."  
  
"He is a big shot isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, sort of."  
  
"And what do you have to do with him?"  
  
"John. You are one of my best friends you know. But if I told you then he would kill you and of course me. I'm 100% sure about it."  
  
"OK! I don't want to know. But if there's anything we can do for you just tell me, OK?"  
  
"Thanks, John. But I must go. "  
  
After Sam said good bye to everybody he finally left the restaurant and his friends. 


	3. Mr Perfect Program

Just for record I'm a complete beginner. Perhaps it's obvious. So please be patient. I've never written fanfic before and write in English was something very new for me. English is not my mother tongue but I do my best. And I want to improve so please if you find any huge mistakes write me. So review! Be honest. I accept both positive and negative comments (and not just about grammar of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Three: Mr. Perfect Program  
  
Smith was driving in silence. He didn't want to talk, Sam didn't dare to say something. But sitting in silence was not Sam's style and he was who knew the way to that building. He glanced at Smith who didn't show too much emotion. It was a good sign if we talk about an Agent. Sam wanted to say something but Smith was faster: 1. "Don't you dare say anything! "  
  
2. "But I have to because you don't know the way to the warehouse."  
  
3. "Then tell me the way! I don't want any small talk! Just directions, do  
you understand?"  
  
4. "All right! But don't be angry with me. It wasn't my fault. If my memory  
serves me correctly it was YOU who wanted to come back at that  
restaurant. "  
  
5. "That restaurant was almost empty when I left you there. I don't know  
what you did but it was full of people when I came back. But it doesn't  
matter. Everybody survived it even that John guy. Even you!"  
  
6. "Turn to the left and drive along that road. It will lead us out the  
city to an old wooden house. At the house turn to the right and we will  
be there in 20 minutes."  
  
They finally arrived at the warehouse. It wasn't dark yet. Smith quickly  
checked the building and walked around the neighborhood with Sam.  
Everything was calm and right. Yet. Walking across the area they started  
talking. Smith was just staring straight ahead and never glanced aside.  
  
1. "How many people will come?" - asked Smith.  
  
2. "About 10-15. And how many program will come?"  
  
3. "More. Will you come with the leaders?"  
  
4. "Yes, I have to. And what about you?"  
  
5. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter! I will be here too with other agents to defend  
our representatives. But I still think it's a bad idea."  
  
6. "So do I, Smith. So do I. But we have to try. "  
  
They sopped. Sam looked at Smith who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
1. "What's wrong Smith? You don't look very enthusiastic."  
  
2. "I think there will be a problem. I fe... I know it."  
  
He was silent for a moment. Did he almost say "Feel"?  
  
1. "But it seems that my superiors have an other way of thinking. But I  
still don't trust humans."  
  
2. "I thought you trusted me." - said Sam.  
  
3. "No!"-said Smith and turned towards Sam. - "I talked to you, I listened  
to you but I don't trust you. And I think, Mr. Potter, it is mutual."  
  
4. "Why do you say it?"- asked Sam. He didn't expected it. Smith was  
sharper than he thought.  
  
5. "You conceal something important from me. I know that you didn't tell me  
something. It's something about you not about the Resistance or Zion or  
this meeting."  
  
6. "Why do you think I have to tell you everything about me. Peoples always  
have secrets. Something kept hidden from others."  
  
7. "Mr. Potter we are in a very dangerous situation. There's no need for  
secrets at all."  
  
8. "You will never understand this Smith."  
  
9. "Well, Mr. Potter, now you are underestimating me. It's getting worse,  
don't you think?"  
  
10. "It's no use threatening me, Smith. "  
  
11. "No. I'm just trying to show you the right way. Keeping things hidden  
from me or underestimate me isn't the right thing to do."  
  
12. "It's something personal, Smith. That's why you won't understand it. At  
least not yet. Even if you think you are perfect you still lack the  
ability to understand human feelings."  
  
13. "Even humans can't understand their own feelings."  
  
14. "That's right. It's true. But you can't accept them. You and your  
species. You think emotions are errors. But it's not true!"  
  
Smith was now silent. He hated when Sam was right. But he was right.  
Dammit!  
  
1. "All right, Mr. Potter. I let you keep your secrets for a while. Now I  
have more important things to do. There is a time and place for  
everything. This is not the time and place to discuss it."  
  
2. "Very well, Smith! As usual you can't admit defeat."  
  
3. "Mr. Potter. I will ignore this last statement and lot of others because  
I don't want to kill you. I was ordered not to do it. But don't overdo  
it!"  
  
Sam understood that he overstepped the bounds.  
  
1. "Don't worry Smith! Everything comes out in time."  
  
2. "I hope so. It's for your own good". - said Smith and started walking.  
  
3. "But we are still friends, aren't we?"  
  
4. "We are NOT fiends at all. I haven't got any friends. We just know each  
other. I just put up with you. That's all." - said Smith still walking.  
  
5. "Why? A friend is someone who is not an enemy and will not harm you or  
cause trouble for you."  
  
Smith stopped and waited until Sam caught up with him. He looked him in  
the eye and said:  
  
1. "You cause me more trouble than you think. As humans say you are a pain  
in the ass. You talk too much sometimes about nothing. It's really  
exhausting to be with you. I'm not required sleeping but I think tonight  
I will have to sleep a little."  
  
2. "Say no more Smith! But you and your likes forced me into this situation  
and you don't make it easier, Mr. Perfect Program."  
  
3. "I've come to believe that you take pleasure in provoking me."  
  
4. "No, it's not true. Believe me, Smith. But sometimes your behavior just  
call for comment. I'm sorry, but I can't resist temptation. I feel an  
irresistible impulse to make a remark. But I don't want to hurt you. It's  
just constructive criticism. Don't take it the wrong way!"  
  
5. "Mr. Potter. Be happy that you can be the only human being in this world  
who can talk me in a way you do and survive it." - said Smith and looked  
at Sam. - "So what do you think?"  
  
6. "I think I didn't harm you and don't deserve a bullet in my head just  
because I told you my opinion. You can't kill everyone who you don't like  
or who you don't agree with. You should think first and shoot second if  
it's necessary. But you should try to leave out the shoot part."  
  
7. "Have you finished?"  
  
8. "No Smith! You know and I know that you are more than just a "find and  
destroy" program. That's why they chose you."  
  
9. "Stop it, Mr. Potter!"  
  
10. "You can feel Smith. And it's not an error. You are a sentient program  
after all. I could see it in the restaurant and I can see it now. It is  
anger what you feel now but if you can feel anger you can feel even love.  
All you need is someone who squeeze it out from you."  
  
11. "Mr. Potter. You went too far!"  
  
12. "Smith..."  
  
13. "No! Stop it! Right now!" - said Smith who started to get angry.  
  
14. "You are scared."  
  
15. "What?"  
  
16. "You are terrified by emotions. You are afraid that emotions would make  
you weak."  
  
Now Smith was really furious. He pushed Sam to the building's wall, drew  
out his Desert Eagle and held it to Sam's head:  
  
1. "Let that be a last warning to you: I'm NOT terrified by anything or  
anybody! Do you understand me? Do you? I was ordered to watch over you  
because your information is very important to us. But I wasn't ordered to  
like it. And I don't like this at all. The more time I spend among people  
the more I pick up from their things. I know this but that's all. I'm  
still an Agent and nothing or nobody can change this fact or change me!  
Burn it into your memory and let me be!"  
  
Sam was very scared. He expected it. He had to tell this to Smith. And from his reaction he knew he was right. This agent had started to feel but he didn't know what to do with these emotions.  
Smith lifted him up so his feet didn't touched the ground. Sam hardly  
breathed now. Smith realized it and quickly released his hold on his  
shirt and put him down on the ground. Then Sam collapsed and propped  
himself up. He needed some minutes to gather his strength for standing  
up. Smith holstered his gun, took a step back and finally said:  
  
1. "I hope you understood me, Mr. Potter. I don't want to warn you again."  
  
2. "I understood. You could be very convincing Mr. Smith."  
  
3. "The name is AGENT Smith. And never provoke me! I mustn't kill you but I  
could behave in another way, not in a tolerant way."  
  
4. "I understand you, Smith and I'm sorry that I hurt your feel... your  
circuits or whatever you have.  
  
5. Well, Mr. Potter I think you should think first and speak second if it's  
necessary. But you should try to leave out the speak part."  
  
6. "Is it an advise?"  
  
7. "No. Not just an advice. It's the only possible way to survive." - said  
Smith and clutched Sam's collar with both hands and "helped" him to his  
feet again. Sam dusted his clothes and asked:  
  
8. "Who was ordered to watch over me next Friday? I hope not you."  
  
9. "No. It's not my task to baby-sit you. But have no fear, Mr. Potter. The  
Mainframe will find you someone suitable."  
  
10. "Well, Smith, I think I have to go back now."  
  
11. "And how?"  
  
12. "There is an old phone booth opposite to the building next to the lamp  
post. It will be suitable."  
  
13. "This is in the opposite direction so here we must part."  
  
14. "Yes."  
  
15. "Well, good bye, Mr. Potter. If there would be any problem you know how  
to find me. But I hope we don't meet until Friday."  
  
"Yes, good bye, Smith." 


	4. Choices and Consequences

Just for record I'm a complete beginner. Perhaps it's obvious. So please be patient. I've never written fanfic before and write in English was something very new for me. English is not my mother tongue but I do my best. And I want to improve so please if you find any huge mistakes write me. So review! Be honest. I accept both positive and negative comments (and not just about grammar of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Four: Choices and Consequences  
  
Smith turned on his heel and headed towards his car. Sam waited until he disappeared in the dark, then he started walking in the opposite direction to the phone. After 10 or 15 minutes he almost reached it, but two cars appeared on the road and they were proceeding towards him. Finally they stopped not far away from him and 10 people stepped out of them. Sam could see them and they also could see Sam. They had several guns, chains and other things. It wasn't a good sign. They might have been gang members from the city. But whatever they were two things were certain for Sam: they were bad guys and he was in a very serious situation. Meanwhile Smith was driving towards the city. He saw that two cars and their passengers. He also knew their destination and that Sam was still there. First he didn't want to help. But Sam was important and now helpless. And he was given orders. He just can't let these guys kill him. And if he mustn't kill him why should he let that mob do it. He made a choice. He stamped on the brake, turned the car around and stepped on the gas.  
  
Sam stood still. One of the guys realized him and turned towards him. He  
was the head of the gang.  
  
1. "Hey! Boys! Look at that old geezer! What are you doing here? Lost  
something? It must be your memory! This place is ours."  
  
2. "I just want to use the phone."  
  
3. "Phone? What phone? This?" - asked the guy and shot into the phone  
booth. - "Oh, I'm sorry. But it doesn't work."  
  
4. "Well, it seems that I have to find an other one." - said Sam and  
started walking but the others stood in his way.  
  
5. "No, buddy! Don't hurry. I have a better idea. Stay a little and give me  
everything you have. You know, money, cards, expensive watch and things  
like that."  
  
6. "But I don't have any money or cards or expensive things".  
  
7. "Oh, that's a bad news. And we don't like bad news, do we?"  
  
8. "No-no!-said the other 9 men."  
  
9. "Let me go, please. There will be no problem, I promise."  
  
10. "Yes, of course. Tell me if there is an "I'm a mark" note on my  
forehead."  
  
11. "It's not necessary. "  
  
12. "It wasn't a wise thing. You won't bugger me around. "  
  
The others pulled their weapons out. There were chains, guns and  
jackknives.  
  
But Sam had a more fatal weapon and he didn't even know about it. Yet.  
  
Smith arrived in time. He could heard Sam's remark and smiled at it. He  
liked it. He parked his car in front of the building and walked behind  
the warehouse. He summed up the situation at a glance. He walked towards  
the two cars and stopped between them so only his voice could be heard  
and his outline could be seen.  
  
1. "If I were you I wouldn't do this." - said Smith in his well-known, calm  
but firm voice.  
  
2. "Who is it? "- asked the gang leader and turned around. - "Come here!  
Let us see you!"  
  
Smith started walking towards them and stopped next to the lamp post so  
the street light lighted him up. He was still wearing sunglasses.  
  
1. "Men, you are washed up!" - said Sam to the guy as he saw Smith.  
  
2. "Shut up! Let's hear Mr. Liberator first!"  
  
3. "Release him and I may forbear to kill your friends. Otherwise there is  
going to be trouble. A huge one." - said Smith.  
  
4. "Wow! Did everybody hear this suit? Now we're scared, man. I made a mess  
in my pants."  
  
Smith remained still.  
  
1. "Can you hear me? Go back to your office and let us be!"  
  
2. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. That man is under my  
protection. So release him. Otherwise I will go and claim him but it will  
cause lot of pain to you."  
  
3. "Really? Bullshit! Tell me where is your gun or your fellows?"  
  
4. "I'm alone."  
  
5. "Are you kidding?"  
  
6. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
7. "Well, suit, you are whether really stupid or really brave."  
  
Smith didn't move.  
  
1. "OK, man! Come! Come and claim him if you can! But let's make it more  
interesting! - said the gang leader and whipped out a gun and opened  
fire."  
  
Smith dodged the bullets easily.  
  
1. "What the hell? - said the man and screamed: - "Kill him!"  
  
Now five of his fellows opened fire but with no success. Smith stayed  
unharmed but the cars behind him didn't. Now it was his turn. He drew  
out his gun and shot the 5 men immediately. The leader guy and an other  
one grabbed Sam's arm and started running towards the building. Smith  
wanted to go after them but at first he had to deal with 3 other guy.  
They attacked him at the same time. One of them wrapped chains around  
his neck from behind, two men with knives attacked him from the front.  
Smith ignored the guy behind him for a minute. He grabbed the guys' hands  
in which there were knives with both hands and he squeezed their wrists  
until they dropped their knives. Then he struck one of the guys' head  
against the other's head and then Smith nutted the guy who was still  
standing in front of him. Now both men were lying on the ground and  
Smith could pay attention to the man behind him. Smith pulled the chain  
away from his neck so fast that the man hit his head against Smith's nape  
and broke his nose. Smith turn around, dropped the chain and cracked his  
neck. The guy came at him. Smith punched him hard in the head and the  
stomach. His movements were so fast that Sam and the two other guy who  
were watching the fight couldn't follow them. Finally Smith punched the  
guy in the chest. It was so hard that the men flew against the lamp post  
and it could be heard that his spine broke and the lamp post buckled.  
Smith waited a little but the man didn't move. He was dead.  
  
Then he turned his head towards the building. There was pitch dark but it  
wasn't a problem to Smith. He could clearly see the codes of the three  
men. They were standing next to the wall, under a large window. But they  
didn't know that Smith could see them. Sam tried to shout for help but he  
couldn't do it because the gang leader's fellow covered his mouth and  
held him tight. Smith turned back his head and looked at the ground. Then  
looked back in the direction of the tree man. He smiled and bent down to  
lift one of the knives off the ground. With one quick movement he dropped  
it. The knife hit the man who was holding Sam in the head. Now the gang  
leader was really shocked. Smith rose and stood upright and waited what  
the guy would do. 


	5. Bad Ways and Less Bad Ways

Just for record I'm a complete beginner. Perhaps it's obvious. So please  
be patient. I've never written fanfic before and write in English was  
something very new for me. English is not my mother tongue but I do my  
best. And I want to improve so please if you find any huge mistakes  
write me. So review! Be honest. I accept both positive and negative  
comments (and not just about grammar of course!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski  
brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other  
characters may or may not show up later.  
If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own  
it.  
I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Five: Bad Ways and Less Bad Ways  
  
"He can see us! He can see in the dark!"-said the man and started shaking.  
  
He broke the window and climbed into the building and left Sam alone.  
  
Then Smith went to Sam to check him.  
  
"Smith! It's the first time I've been glad to see you."  
  
"It's the first time I've been saved a human being. And Mr. Potter I think you have an uncanny knack of being where the trouble is."  
  
"So have you, Smith."  
  
"I prefer to think of me being where I'm most needed."  
  
"OK. I think it's true. But let's go. It was more than enough excitement for today."  
  
"Yes. Go to my car. It's in front of the building. Here's the key."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm coming in a minute."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I've not finished yet. - said Smith and lifted his gaze at the broken window."  
  
"It's not necessary, Smith. I think you scared him enough that he won't make any trouble in his whole life. He is young. He can change."  
  
"He won't change."  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
"No. I gave him a choice and he made a choice. Now he has to face the consequences. - said Smith and hung on to the sill and pulled himself up. Finally the darkness engulfed him."  
  
The young man was still in the warehouse. He couldn't escape because there was no exit except the window. Smith took care of that. So he was just sitting in the furthest corner. He was sweating and shaking. He could hear Sam and Smith talking and he realized that Smith wouldn't let him go. At that moment a strange noise disturbed the guy's thoughts. It was Smith. He jumped from the window sill. There was complete dark except the moonlight that filtered through the window. So the guy could see Smith who was in a crouched position and as he rose he cocked his gun. Then he turned towards the man. The glass splinters crunched under his feet as he started walking towards his next target. But after several seconds only his footsteps could be heard. Finally he stopped and waited. The guy shouted at him:  
  
"Let me be! Go to the devil!"  
  
"I've been to him. But he sent me back."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. But I think "what" would be the right expression."  
  
"You're gonna kill me, right?"  
  
"I gave you a choice and told you the consequences. You decided to choose this one not me. "  
  
"Please, don't do this!"  
  
"Even if I would ignore your past, you wanted to kill me. It makes me really angry."  
  
"I will never cause any trouble, I promise. Just let me live, please!"  
  
"Why? Tell me just one good reason."  
  
"I could help you. I know lot of people and my father is a big dog, man! Got me?"  
  
"His name?"  
  
Parker. Anthony Parker.  
  
"I know who he is. He has got several dirty business in the city. But there is not a shred of evidence."  
  
"He could make you rich, man. Or he could have you vanished. If you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker. But you know, I hate humans. And there are certain human beings like you and your father who I hate more."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You made a loosing bargain, Mr. Parker. Good bye! "- said Smith and pointed his gun at him.  
  
"Nooooo! "  
  
But Parker's voice dropped after the shot. Smith holstered his gun and left the building. He modified it so there was no need for climbing through the window again. As he stepped out he realized that the two men who was lying on the ground disappeared. He took a look around and caught sight of them. They were standing next to one of the cars pointing their guns at him. He stood opposite to them. He gave them a devilish smile, cracked his neck and straightened his suit. The suit was dirty and blood-stained but Smith didn't seem to be injured or tired at all. The guys were scared but not scared enough.  
  
"Now YOU are gonna die, suit!" - shouted one of them.  
  
Then the guns were fired. Smith remained still. He let them shoot him. He hit against the wall and collapsed. Green lights flashed around his body and finally an unknown person appeared on the ground. But because of the dark the guys couldn't see it only the green lights.  
  
"What was that? A terminator?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it was it is dead now."  
  
"I ho ... "- but the man couldn't finish his sentence. He started shaking and screaming and green signs covered him. His body started to deform and Smith took shape in front of the other guy.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"You would rather call me Smith!" - said Smith and pushed the guy against the car. The man dropped his gun. Now Smith grabbed his neck from behind and held him very tight. The guy struggled and kicked but it was in vain.  
  
"Don't worry! It won't take long!" - said Smith.  
  
It was true. The guy gave up after 10 seconds. Then Smith released him and dropped him on the ground. He turned around and headed towards his car and Sam. Sam could hear the shots and soon he could saw Smith walking on the road. There was no sign that he had killed at least 10 people in the evening. His suit was faultless, his face was as blank as usual. He reached his car and Sam.  
  
"You killed him, didn't you?"  
  
"What did you think I'm going to do? He was only a faulty product. So were his friends."  
  
"So you are not a murderer just an eliminator. That's a great satisfaction!"  
  
"Sometimes I would rather call myself a zookeeper. But they wanted to kill you, destroy me and they saw too much. They had to die. I did humans a favor!"  
  
"All right, Smith. Think whatever you want. But now I really have to go back. They know that you are with me to discuss the meeting but it lasted well into the night."  
  
"Tell me where and I will take you."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure you leave the Matrix and don't do any further trouble."  
  
"Well, that's kind of you. I think I accept the offer."  
  
They went to the car. Sam dialed his operator and asked for an exit. Then he said Smith where to go. After it Smith was silent again. So was Sam. But it wasn't a tense silence. None of them mentioned what happened at the warehouse but later they talked about the details of the meeting. And finally Smith asked:  
  
"Why do you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Why do you help us?"  
  
"Oh, yes. The frequently asked question."  
  
"But now you should be straight with me."  
  
"Smith, something about you will never change."  
  
"Thank you. But I still want an answer."  
  
"First because you forced me to do. "  
  
"Second?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know that's why I asked. But I think you humans, your decisions are driven by emotions not logic. That is why you fail so often. I think you have an emotional reason too. There is something or somebody who gives you power and a reason to do it. You want to defend your species but you still have doubts about the way. "  
  
"Yes, you're right. I have doubts. And I will never forgive myself for the death of those people who died because of me."  
  
"If it helps a little I can tell you that in your situation, in humans' situation there is no right way, just a bad and a less bad way. You chose the less bad way."  
  
"Who said this, the Mainframe?"  
  
"No. It's my own opinion."  
  
"Well Smith, thank you. You can always surprise me with your opinions or behavior. And to tell you the truth you are a difficult person to get to know. It's almost impossible to see through you. Even for me!  
  
That's a load-off for me, Mr. Potter. Really."  
  
They arrived at the phone booth. Smith parked the car and both of them stepped out. Sam went to the phone and Smith was about to leave but he stopped as he heard Sam's voice:  
  
"Hey, Smith!"  
  
"Yes?" - asked Smith and turned back.  
  
"I ...er... I just ..."  
  
"If you worried about thanking me ..." - started Smith but Sam didn't let him continue.  
  
"Thank you, Smith. "  
  
" I just did my job. "  
  
"But I'm still grateful and ..."  
  
"All right, Mr. Potter. You're welcome. Just go! "  
  
"And what will become after them?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter. I took care of it."  
  
The phone started ringing.  
  
"All right! Bye Smith!" - said Sam and picked up the phone.  
  
Smith waited until Sam disappeared then he drove away. Both of them went back to their life and work. At least until Friday. 


	6. In The Park

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
A.N.: I just want to thank everybody who reviewed this story. It's really encouraging and it helps a lot. So thanks! I keep writing, you keep reading!  
  
O.K. Here we go again!  
  
Chapter Six: In The Park  
  
Sam was sitting on a bench in a park. But now he was waiting for his daughter not Smith. Soon a police car appeared and it was proceeding towards the park and stopped. It was his daughter, Kate Thompson, and his partner. Kate stepped out and started walking towards her father. Sam was sitting back to her but he could hear the car and her footsteps. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Dad! I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
"So am I, daughter!"- said Sam as he stood up.  
  
They hugged each other.  
  
"I missed you so much!"-said Kate.  
  
"So did I!"  
  
Finally they sat down on the bench. It was a beautiful day and there were a lot of people in the park. Everything was peaceful. They didn't say anything for a while but finally Sam broke the silence:  
  
"I miss this world too. You are lucky. You can spend lots of time here."  
  
"Yes. But this is still not real, dad."  
  
"I didn't say it. But it's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I think you're right."  
  
"As usual"  
  
They were laughing.  
  
"All right, Mr. I know everything better! Shall we walk?"  
  
"Whatever the Lieutenant wants. "  
  
They were walking in the park and talking about several things, but Sam never mentioned the meeting. But it wasn't necessary.  
  
"I heard about your important assignment, dad."-said Kate.  
  
"Oh, really?"-asked Sam. He was a little bit nervous.  
  
"But you didn't even mentioned it to me. Is there something wrong? That agent didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No. No, he is very ...er...tolerant. And don't worry. I didn't mention this because when I'm with you I don't want to talk about things like this. I want to forget about the war, at least for some hours. By the way, it's classified information. How did you know?"  
  
"Gossip, dad. And I'm a cop and I used to deal with obtaining classified information. Any questions?"  
  
"All right. But mind your own business! It's dangerous."  
  
"OK."  
  
"But it's not enough! You know just as I do that in this world who knows too much is going to die or going to be a traitor!"  
  
"Why did you say that, dad?"  
  
"It's just a warning. Don't deal with classified information and especially don't deal with the MACHINE'S classified information! Just do what you have to do! Nothing more. It's dangerous enough."-said Sam and looked Kate in the eye.  
  
"OK, dad. I promise. Believe me."  
  
"All right. I trust you."  
  
"But can I ask something?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that Agent."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Is he handsome?"  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Why? Is it a classified information too?"-asked Kate still teasing her father.  
  
"Don't even think about it, daughter! - shouted Sam. He was quite shocked. But he realized a smile on his daughter's face.  
  
"Don't worry, dad. I'm just kidding. "  
  
"I hope so!"-said Sam and now he was smiling too. But he lifted his gaze and saw something. He grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her behind a tree.  
  
"What's wrong, dad? You behave quite strange, don't you think?"  
  
"Shhhh! There is an Agent!"  
  
"What? Where?"- asked Kate and now she was worried too.  
  
They were watching the Agent behind the tree. He was with three other men. They were from Zion. Sam was sure, he knew them by sight. They stopped not far from them, so Sam and Kate could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So, Agent Stevenson, you wanted to talk. It was quite strange, but you persuaded us that you won't hurt us. So we're here."  
  
"I don't hurt you, but just now! There is a problem with this meeting. I just want to warn you that there is a traitor among you and this meeting will be a trap."-said the Agent then he turn on his heel and started walking. But one of the men stopped him:  
  
"Why should we believe you?"  
  
"Why not?"-asked Stevenson as he turned. "If I were you I would be cautious!"-said Stevenson and left them.  
  
The tree guy walked away in the opposite direction. Sam and Kate were still behind the tree.  
  
"This Stevenson was talking about THAT meeting, wasn't he, dad?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid."-said Sam.  
  
"Is he a traitor?"  
  
"No. He just doesn't want to end the war. He wants to spoil the meeting. But it's enough to the Mainframe to delete him."  
  
"Why don't you tell this to that Agent?"  
  
"What Agent?"  
  
"The handsome one."  
  
"I didn't say he is handsome."  
  
"But you didn't assert the contrary either."  
  
"Kate, please. Handsome or not he will never believe us. We just don't walk into his office and said what we saw. And I have to go back now. And you didn't hear anything, OK?"  
  
"Dad ..."  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"You too! Good bye, dad!"  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
They hugged each other and parted. Kate went back to the car, Sam headed in the opposite direction. He had a bad feeling about Friday and Smith had the same thought. But now the danger was real. Agent Stevenson watched the two person. They attracted his attention when they hid behind the tree. Now he had to make a choice. He decided to follow Sam. He was more suspicious. Sam called his operator and asked for an exit. Now he was more interesting for Stevenson.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"I need an exit!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, there is an Agent behind you!"  
  
"Well then I need an exit right now!"- said Sam and turned to see the Agent.  
  
He got the address, dropped the phone and started run. So did the Agent. But the phone wasn't so far and Sam managed to escape. But the Agent could have killed him if he had wanted to. But when he heard his name he had a better idea.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter. We're going to meet soon!"-said Agent Stevenson. Then he turned and left the scene. 


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Meeting  
  
Agent Smith was standing in his office behind a huge window. He was staring out of it and he was thinking. He still thought that there was something wrong with this meeting. But what if he is wrong? No! It's hardly possible. But why do his superiors trust humans? Or do they? They must have an other purpose with this. Maybe. But he couldn't continue thinking because Agent Brown stepped into the room.  
  
"What do you want?"-asked Smith as he turned.  
  
"There is a list of the potential Resistance targets and an other one. We also have to check these names."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with them?"  
  
"They seem to be suspicious but valuable for us."-said Brown as he handled the papers to Smith.  
  
Smith looked them over. The lists weren't too long. Brown was just standing and waiting.  
  
"All right. Inform Agent Jones and after this meeting we will take care of these persons."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I need somebody to watch over Mr. Samuel Potter."  
  
Brown was taken aback. Smith lifted his gaze from the list at the Agent in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, Brown. It won't be you. I just want you to find somebody. That's all. Now leave me!"-said Smith and sat down to his computer.  
  
Brown left him alone. Smith checked the names and gathered every necessary information about these people. Dates, addresses, relatives' names and so on. 2 hours later Brown came back. He was alone.  
  
"Agent Smith. I think I found somebody."-said Brown and he was waiting.  
  
"And is he visible, Brown?"  
  
"He is waiting outside."  
  
"Then call him in!"-said Smith and rose from his chair.  
  
Brown called the Agent in and left them alone. Smith measured him with his eye and finally asked:  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Agent Stevenson."  
  
"Well, Agent Stevenson, your task will be to watch over a human. He is Samuel Potter, one of our most important informants. He is going to arrive with the other humans tomorrow but he is with us. He is very valuable so he needs looking after. But do it inconspicuously! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Agent Smith."  
  
Smith took a step closer.  
  
"And let me call your attention to an important thing. If you fail, you will be deleted, I can promise this to you."  
  
"I understood, Agent Smith. There will be no problem."  
  
"Good. Now you can go."  
  
Now everything was settled but Smith wasn't satisfied.  
  
It was Friday, late in the afternoon and it was raining. Three black cars were proceeding towards the warehouse. They stopped and several "people" stepped out of them. They were Representatives and Agents. They looked almost the same except that the Representatives didn't wear sunglasses and earpieces. They walked in front. The Agents were behind and next to them. Before they reached the entrance of the building it's large doors opened. Inside they could see several people. All of them had guns but their clothes weren't the same. The men in the middle were wearing long, strange clothes. They must have been Council members or Representatives of Zion. Sam was with them. Around them there were several armed men. They might have been bodyguards. The tension could be touched. Sam stood almost in front so he could see the machines. He was looking for Smith. He was there and he was looking at him. Sam had had no time to inform Smith about Stevenson and now he thought that Smith would think that he betrayed him. That was something he never wanted. Although Smith was unique he was an Agent, so he was as dangerous and cruel as the others. And because of his anger sometimes he could be more dangerous. But Sam couldn't do anything now but waiting. If Smith had known that these people were just criminals from Zion dressed up to Representatives and bodyguards he wold have killed him immediately. But suddenly something happened. Somebody switched the light off and before anybody could say a word several shots were fired. The machines believed that humans shot, humans believed that the machines shot. And all hell broke loose. It was chaos in the semi-darkness. Smith was looking for Stevenson and Sam but he didn't have enough time to find them in the shower of bullets.  
  
"Where is Stevenson?"-shouted Smith to Jones.  
  
"I haven't seen him since we arrived."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
As he said this suddenly Sam banged against him.  
  
"Smith?"  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Oh, thanks God!"  
  
"Get out of here, Mr. Potter. Take cover!"  
  
"I don't take orders from you! I'm not in your chain of command, Smith!"  
  
"No. But you are in my line of fire! Get out of here if you don't want a bullet!"  
  
"There is force in what you say."-said Sam.  
  
Suddenly Smith grabbed Sam's shoulder with one hand and pushed him out of the way. Then he shot the men in front of him. Sam fell next to a dead man. An almost filled gun was lying not far away the body.  
  
"Give me that gun!"-said Smith.  
  
"So you can shoot me"-said Sam.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"-shouted Smith.  
  
Sam dropped him the gun. Smith bent one knee and fired. Between two shots he said to Sam:  
  
"Out you go! Behind the boxes!"  
  
There were lot of wooden boxes put on top of the other. It was a good entrenchment. But Sam was quite shocked so he didn't move.  
  
"Now!"-shouted Smith at him as several bullets stroke at the ground in front of him.  
  
Finally Sam started running towards the exit behind the boxes. Outside it was raining fast. The other men were also headed towards the exit to the phone booth but none of them reached it. The machines were stronger. After the fight the Agents were checking the bodies and Smith ran out of the building. He caught sight of Agent Stevenson. He pointed his gun at two Agents who were standing next to Sam. He shot them. He could shoot them because they didn't even count him doing this. Then he pointed his gun at Sam. Smith drew out his gun and fired. But he came too late. Stevenson fired before Smith's bullet hit him in the head. And his bullet hit Sam in the chest and he collapsed on the ground. Smith went to him. After he looked around he bent down to him. Sam could hardly speak, but he tried:  
  
"Smith?"  
  
"It's me, Mr. Potter."-said Smith but he wasn't sure what he should say.  
  
"It's funny that you're watching me die, isn't it?"  
  
Smith lifted his gaze:  
  
"Agent Jones! Call the ambulance, immediately!"- said Smith and looked back at Sam.  
  
"I don't want to die in a way that the last thing I see is your sour face."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I don't think you're going to die."  
  
"Why are you so sure, Dr. Smith?"  
  
"I suppose that comes from my experience with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever try to get a gum off the sole of your shoe?"  
  
Sam started laughing but it turned coughing.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Smith. It hurts like hell."  
  
"I'm sorry." -said Smith.  
  
Did he really say this? He didn't believe it himself. Why? Why did he say it?  
  
"Smith."-said Sam but he didn't have too much strength. He held Smith's hand tight. "Please, don't let ...."-but he couldn't finish the sentence. He fainted.  
  
Smith was quite confused. First he said "sorry" to a human. Why? Second he was squatting next to him holding his hand. He could saw Agent Brown walking towards them. He quickly released Sam's hand and stood up.  
  
"What were you doing? What happened?- asked Brown and looked at Smith.  
  
"He fainted because of the loss of blood. He wanted to say something but I couldn't understand it."  
  
"And why were you holding his hand?"  
  
"Because he ...- but Smith didn't finish the sentence. "Agent Brown. If I were you I would find Agent Stevenson immediately, because he is responsible for this!- said Smith and pointed at Sam.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stevenson shot Mr. Potter. I saw it. So find him. Quick!"  
  
Agent Brown turned on his heel and left Smith. Smith looked at Sam again. Then at his hands. They were bloody. So were his cuffs and his right sleeves. But he noticed something. A piece of paper was in Sam's hand. He wanted to give it to him when he held his hand. But Smith failed to notice it. Now he bent down and took it out from his hand. There was an address or something similar on it. But it wasn't complete. Smith couldn't read it because of the blood and the wet. But he pocketed it. He was standing next to Sam until the ambulance arrived. They dressed Sam's wounds and put him into the car.  
  
"Will you come with him?"-asked the ambulance doctor.  
  
"No."-said Smith and cast a last glance at Sam before he turned and headed towards his car to Brown and Jones. But before he climbed into the car he turned to the doctor:  
  
"Will he survive it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. To be honest to you it's hardly possible."  
  
"Where will you take him?"  
  
"In the City General."  
  
Smith nodded to him and got into the car. 


	8. Mercy Killing

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Eight: Mercy Killing  
  
Smith was standing in front of the hospital. He hesitated to go in. He hated hospitals. He hated humans. Really. And now he had to go inside. This building was full of humans. Sick humans. They would cough and sneeze at him and there was that strange smell everywhere. The whole place was disgusting. But he had to go inside. He walked to the counter and said to a young nurse:  
  
"Can you tell me where can I find Mr. Samuel Potter's room?"  
  
"Are you a relative or a friend?"  
  
Now Smith hesitated again. Why was it so difficult to say 'friend'. It's just a simple word and doesn't mean anything to him. And the nurse was staring at him too.  
  
"A friend."- said Smith.  
  
The nurse was typing for a while then she said:  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't let you in. His condition is grave and ... "- but she didn't finished because Smith leaned closer and looked her in the eye. Then he said:  
  
"I think you didn't understand me, Ms."- Smith looked at her label then at her again - "Williams. I have to see him but I can also ask in an other way if you continue wasting my time. Tell me that room number. Quick!"  
  
"Hey!"- shouted a doctor behind them.  
  
Smith didn't turn. He held the nurse's stare.  
  
"What's the problem?" - asked the doctor.  
  
"Nothing."-said Smith as he took off his sunglasses and turned to the doctor.  
  
He was a little bit 'surprised'. He could saw a woman in front of him. A female doctor.  
  
"An antiviral."-murmured Smith.  
  
"Pardon?"-asked the doctor.  
  
"Nothing."- said Smith.  
  
"This man wants to see Mr. Samuel Potter and doesn't understand that I can't let him in."- said the nurse.  
  
The doctor looked at Smith then she said:  
  
"Aren't you Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Agent Smith. How did you know?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Potter's doctor. Dr. Susanne Adams.- said she and reached out her hand.  
  
Smith was just looking at her and didn't return her gesture. Finally he said:  
  
"I don't have time to waste, Dr. Adams. You let me visit him otherwise I will call my colleagues and we will turn the whole building upside down looking for Mr. Potter. You can choose."  
  
She hesitated for a while but Smith seemed quite determined.  
  
"All right. I will let you visit him but just you and just for some minutes."- said she then turned to the nurse:  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right."- then she turned to Smith again:  
  
"But you have to wait because I have an other patient waiting for me. Sit down here. I'll be right back."-said Dr. Adams and left Smith with the nurse.  
  
Smith looked at her. She was looking at him too.  
  
"You aren't his friend, are you?"  
  
Smith didn't answer.  
  
"What kind of Agent are you? CIA, FBI?"  
  
Smith was still silent.  
  
"Why don't you answer?"  
  
"Because you're asking wrong questions and if I answered these questions I would have to kill you." - said Smith and left the nurse at the counter.  
  
He wanted a silent place but it was impossible there. Finally he sat down on an empty chair and he was sitting there like a statue until the doctor came back.  
  
"Follow me. I will walk with you to his room and there is also something for you. Come!"  
  
Smith went with the doctor. There were so many people around them and it was really uncomfortable for Smith. Finally they reached the elevator. It was empty. When the doors closed the doctor turned to him:  
  
"You don't like this place, do you?"  
  
"It's an understatement, Dr. Adams."  
  
"You are an Agent. You have never had a bullet wound or something like that?"  
  
"No. Usually I cause them."  
  
There was silence. But the elevator's door opened and they headed towards the room.  
  
"We are here, Agent Smith."  
  
They stepped into the room. Dr. Adams went to Sam and checked him. Smith was just standing in the door. Sam was full of tubes and a machine helped him breathe. He seemed to be sleeping. There were several monitors around him too. He was a strange sight. Smith was watching him and the monitors for a while. He had never seen such a thing before. He hadn't cared about it before. His task was to find and destroy somebody not to care what happened with them after it. And his targets almost never escaped. But this case, this target was something different. He wasn't a target. He wasn't an unknown somebody. He had a face, he had a voice and he had personality. Yes, killing somebody who was just a name and a number was a little bit different even for Smith. He could kill him, yes, but it would be different.  
  
"You didn't expect this, did you?"-asked the doctor.  
  
"How is he?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Well, not very well. It was a miracle that he survived the operation. His bullet wound is very serious. The bullet hit his lungs and he also had internal bleeding and because of a blood clot he had a stroke. Because he is old I don't know how long his heart will bear it. He lapsed into coma after the operation. We have no choice but ..." - she didn't finished the sentence.  
  
"Waiting for him to die."- finished Smith.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't do anything else."  
  
Dr. Adams looked at Smith. Finally she said:  
  
"Oh, and here what I mentioned before. It bears your name."- said Dr. Adams as she handled an envelope to Smith.  
  
Smith glanced at it then at her.  
  
"I leave you with him, but don't stay for long."- said she and left the room.  
  
Smith pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. He took off his sunglasses and removed his earpiece. Then he opened the envelope. It was a letter from Sam. Smith started reading.  
  
Smith,  
  
I left "dear" out because it would sound quite stupidly. I'm sure you  
agree. If you get this note it means that I'm in a really great trouble and the meeting didn't go well either. But you said it in advance. You was right. That Agent Stevenson caused the whole mess, but I had no time to inform you. I'm sorry. He told humans that it would be a trap. I can heard him. Me and my daughter. Yes, I've got a daughter. That was my secret that you wanted to know so much. Now you regretted it, yeah? You have to find an other paper on which there is her address. And her name is Kate Thompson. Please, don't let that Agent kill her. She didn't do anything and she doesn't deserve it. Perhaps it wasn't a wise thing that I told you these thing about her but you are my only hope. It's funny, isn't it. But it's also true. And it's also true that I enjoyed the time we spent together. But I don't think you have the same feeling, oh, sorry, thought. It wasn't always a smooth sailing and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and for my remarks. No offence was meant. Really. You are the strangest creature I've ever met in my life Smith, and believe it or not, I didn't regret it. It was quite an experience. A memorable one.  
  
Bye  
  
Sam  
  
P.S.: If you find me in a hospital bed with tubes, machines, monitors, please, "pull the plug". I don't want to vegetate for month or years before I die. It's just not my style. I know you can understand me and you can do it. If it weren't you I wouldn't ask. I leave it to your discretion because I know that your decisions are driven by logic not emotion, so you will act in the proper way.  
  
Smith needed time. He inclined his head. Then he looked at Sam. After several minutes he pocketed the letter and put back his sunglasses. He made a choice. He rose from the chair and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and closed the door. Then he turned and walked to the respirator. After some seconds he put it out. Sam stopped breathing and soon his heart also stopped beating. The monitors started whistling. Smith switched them off. He was standing there for a while looking at the body. How many times he wanted this annoying, gassy guy to die. Now he was dead. But Smith wasn't happy. He didn't know why. He should be happy or at least satisfied. But he wasn't.  
  
He put back his earpiece. Now he had to leave the building. After he reached the exit he felt better. Now he was thinking about the letter and the address. An other thing that confused him and this case will be a tough nut to crack. But he was also happy that he could go back to Jones, Brown and the others, to his office where he belonged. This hospital thing was just too much. Too many people, too many things and feelings(?) that confused him. 


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Nine: Bad News  
  
A black shiny car stopped in front of the Agency's Headquarters. It was Smith. He stepped out and headed towards the entrance. Before he reached it he lifted his gaze at the building:  
  
"Back to life!" - said he and entered.  
  
In spite of his poker face he felt better. Definitely better. He was "home" after all. This place was neutral, clean, sterile, well-ordered, systematic. Everything that the hospital wasn't. Before he reached his office he met with Agent Brown.  
  
"Agent Smith. I've been looking for you for hours. What were you doing?"- asked Brown.  
  
"I was in the hospital. I checked Mr. Potter."- said Smith with a neutral voice.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He died, Agent Brown."  
  
Brown hesitated but finally said:  
  
"It's not a good news."  
  
"No. But tell me something that I haven't known yet. What about Agent Stevenson?"  
  
"He vanished. We still haven't found him."  
  
"Don't worry, Agent Brown. He will come back. He hasn't finished yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He is a traitor. He caused that massacre at the warehouse and I think that it was he who fired first in the darkness. And he shot Mr. Potter because he knew about his betrayal."  
  
"But how will you proof that if Mr. Potter died?"  
  
"There is an other human who heard him when he betrayed us. And he will come back to kill her, I'm sure."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes. This human is a female."  
  
"And do you know where to find her?"  
  
"Not yet. But I have to find her before Agent Stevenson."  
  
"But we were given other orders."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lists with the names we have to check."  
  
"Have you gathered every information about them?"  
  
"Yes. The files are on your desk."  
  
"All right. I'll run through them and then I'll inform you and Agent Jones about the further steps."  
  
Agent Brown nodded and they parted. Smith went into his office. The files were on his desk but first he ignored them. He sat down and took Sam's letter out of his pocket. He was gazing at it. Then he produced the paper which bore the address. But finally he persuaded himself to look through the files. He was holding the last folder when Agent Jones entered. There was an other folder in his hand. Smith turned to him:  
  
"It's for you, Agent Smith."- said Jones.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It was sent from higher quarters."- said Jones and handled it to Smith.  
  
Smith opened the folder and ran through it. He read it with a frown. It wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Get out!" - said Smith to Jones.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No ifs, ands or buts. Leave this room now."  
  
Jones turned on his heel and left Smith alone. It was a bad news. Smith superiors said that he failed to do his duty. If he don't find Agent Stevenson and evidence against him they will hold him 'personally' responsible for everything that had gone wrong at the meeting and for loosing one of the most important insider. He got 1 month and he could use every applicable means. For the meantime he will be suspended from office. This was like a nightmare. Smith clenched his teeth and banged the folder on the ground and the other one at the opposite wall. But one sheet left in his hand. He was about to crumple it but the name on it caught his attention. Thompson, Kate. He walked over to his desk and checked the list. This name was there too. Among the suspicious names. And it wasn't good. But at that moment it didn't matter. Then he walked up to the file on the ground. The papers were lying about. He bent down to collect them. He found a photo among the papers. He lifted it and had a closer look at it. The woman in the picture was about 30 years old. She had straight, shoulder-length fair hair and blue eyes. She wasn't ugly at all. Although Smith wasn't a human he wasn't blind either. And he was a male after all. So why not? In point of fact she was a beautiful creature. But it just crossed his mind. But he couldn't imagine that this female was a police officer. He could hardly imagine that she would punch or shoot somebody. But there was something that he had learnt about humans: judging by appearance could be a huge mistake. But now Agent Brown walked in the room.  
  
"Everything is all right, Agent Smith?"  
  
Smith didn't turn. He put the picture back to the folder with the other papers and stood up. Then he turned to Brown:  
  
"Yes, Agent Brown. Everything is just perfect."  
  
"I heard what happened."  
  
"Yes. You and I think the entire Agency. So what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to find that human and Agent Stevenson. That's my only chance."  
  
"Is there anything you need?"  
  
Smith was staring at Brown. Then he produced a piece of paper.  
  
"Yes. I want you to see about it."- said Smith and gave him the paper on which there was the address. "I can't make out the whole address but perhaps you can do something with it."  
  
Brown studied the paper than he looked at Smith:  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. The files. You and Agent Jones will have to check those people because I'm suspended from office."  
  
"All right. And what about that one?"-asked Brown and pointed at the folder in Smith hand.  
  
"I'll check it by myself."-said Smith. "Leave me alone."  
  
Brown nodded, turned and left the room. Smith needed time to think about what he should do. Who could give him advice? How should he deal with that female? How to tell her what he wants and why? And how to explain her these things without talking her about the Matrix and himself? About himself. Yes. He worried more about that part. But it will be inevitable and necessary if he would have to gain her trust. And then he remembered that once Agent Jones mentioned a department of the Agency. The H.B.R.C.. Yes. That was what he needed. It may be worth trying. After one hour Agents Jones and Brown entered the room.  
  
"Have you found something?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Yes. It is an apartment flat's address. - said Brown and handled Smith a sheet. "But I still don't know the room number."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It will be all right."- said Smith while he was studying the paper.  
  
The Agents wanted to leave the room but Smith's voice stopped them:  
  
"Agent Jones. I want you to stay."-said Smith still looking at the paper.  
  
Jones turned back and Brown closed the door.  
  
"Yes?"-asked Jones.  
  
"What do you know about the H.B.R.C.?"  
  
"It's the Human Behavior Research Center. We wanted to use their research results at the interrogations. But it didn't work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it takes too much time and energy to gain a human's trust. And every human reacts in different ways. It's not effective at interrogations."  
  
"I see. How can I access to their files?"  
  
"Every Agent has an access to them. But we hardly use those information. Just give your ID number and the department ID codes."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"HB-5698321.98-C5."  
  
"All right. That would be all."  
  
Agent Jones nodded and left the room and Smith with his thoughts. He was still holding the paper that Brown had given to him. He looked at it. There was every necessary information about the building and the people who live in it. He should check this address not that one in the file. It must be false or old and Stevenson would check that address. So Smith could gain time and he could find Kate before him.  
  
He found that building. It was clean and it was in a good condition too. Smith entered. He chose the elevator. The flat was on the 3rd floor. He stepped out but after it he wasn't sure what to do next. He had checked the names of the people living in the house but -of course- didn't find Kate Thompson. She might have lived with one of her friends. As Smith was standing in the middle of the corridor a woman appeared behind him. He didn't saw her and he didn't cared about her either. He was busy looking for something usable information on the sheet. He seemed to be lost and helpless for the woman. She walked up to him:  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?"  
  
Smith turned to see her:  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Yes. You seemed to be a little bit helpless."  
  
"I'm just looking for a flat."-said Smith.  
  
"There is a flat on this floor to let."  
  
"No. I'm looking for somebody's flat but I don't know the room number."  
  
"Oh. I see. But you know the name?"  
  
"Yes. Thompson. Kate Thompson."  
  
"I know her. She lives next to me. But she isn't at home. She went back to the police station."  
  
"And the room number?"  
  
"348."  
  
"Thank you."- said Smith and walked to the elevator.  
  
"Hey! Won't you leave a message or something?"  
  
"No."- said Smith as the elevator's doors closed.  
  
He went directly to the police station. Stevenson hasn't appeared yet but it's just matter of time. So Smith had to hurry. He really expected her to be at home. But she wasn't. And Agent Stevenson also had access to every other information except this address. So he also knew where she worked. Smith entered the building. It was a really busy place. He walked to a desk and asked the officer who was sitting there:  
  
"Where is Lieutenant Thompson?"  
  
"I'm sorry she is off duty and I'm not at liberty to say where she is now."  
  
Smith started to feel angry. This human didn't even look at him when he was speaking. Smith grabbed his tie and pulled him closer so now he was looking at him in the eye.  
  
"You won't be at liberty at all if you don't say!"- said Smith. He looked quite angry.  
  
"Hey, man. Calm down! All right. OK! But tell me your name at least."  
  
"Smith. Agent Smith."  
  
"If you lucky you will find her in her office. She is packing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has just heard that his father died. She is leaving this place for a while. So don't ...."-but Smith interrupted him.  
  
"Where is her office?"  
  
"There."- said the man and pointed at an office. It was one floor up.  
  
Smith walked up. The door was open but the blinds were down. Smith walked over to the door and stopped. She was standing with her back to him. She was packing her belongings into a large box. She wasn't wearing uniform but jeans with a T-shirt. Smith scanned her from head to foot and then he asked:  
  
"Kate Thompson?"  
  
"It depends on who wants to know?"- said Kate and turned to see him.  
  
"I'm Agent Smith."  
  
"Good for you. And what do you want, Agent Smith?"  
  
"Because time presses I have to be brief. Your life is in danger. You have to come with me. Immediately."  
  
"Oh. Sure! But you didn't say the magic word."  
  
"I'm serious, Ms. Thompson."  
  
"I'm on holiday. Find my colleague. She will at your service."  
  
"It's a private matter."  
  
"Stand in the line, Agent Smith. I had too many private matters in the last few days. So whatever it is it can wait."  
  
"No, Ms. Thompson. It can't wait. And with this attitude I give you maximum 1 hour to live."  
  
"You don't get anywhere with force or threats."  
  
"Neither with logical arguments, as I see it."  
  
"I think it would be easier if you made yourself clear."  
  
"Agent Stevenson is coming for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Agent who you could hear when you were with your father."  
  
"What do you know about it?"  
  
"I know that this Agent shot your father. I know because I saw it. And now he is looking for you. And sooner or later he is going to find you."  
  
"And why do you want to help?"  
  
"Because we also have an unsettled private matter."  
  
Smith took a step closer:  
  
"Ms. Thompson. You look intelligent enough to understand it."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Without my help you're going to die. Without your testimony I'm going to loose my job or more. So we need each other whether we like it or not."  
  
"Well. Huh! Er.. Just give me a little time to digest it."  
  
"I'll give you time but not now and not here. We have to leave this place as fast as possible."  
  
"But Dave, my friend, is waiting for me outside."  
  
"Send him away. Right now. He just put us off."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Or do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"No! No. Let me do this by myself. I'll see to it."  
  
Smith stood almost in the door and it didn't seemed that he would move. So Kate put two hands lightly on his waist to move him out of the way. Smith didn't expect to this and he had no time to avoid the contact. As he turned he got a glimpse of Agent Stevenson. He was talking with a policeman who pointed towards Kate's office. Kate was about to step out but Smith pulled her back to the office and pressed her to the wall.  
  
"Hey! It hurts! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Smith stopped her mouth with one hand and drew out his gun with the other.  
  
"If Stevenson find you THAT will hurt! So stay here and be quiet if it's possible. Understood?"  
  
Kate nodded and Smith released her. He stepped out and looked around. He couldn't see Stevenson but it was just matter of time. Then he went back.  
  
"We have to make a swift exit!"- said Smith and walk over to the window. Then he grabbed a chair and smashed it.  
  
"And what about Dave?"-asked Kate.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson, but I can handle one disaster at a time. So jump!"-said Smith and pointed at the window.  
  
"Sure! What do you think? We are on the 4th floor."  
  
"Tell me, Ms. Thompson. Did I create the impression that it interests me what you think? Jump or you're going to die!"  
  
Kate hesitated so Smith pushed her out. Then he jumped. Smith landed on his feet but Kate had a bad fall. She had several bruises, a glass splinter cut her arm and her thigh and she put her left shoulder out. Smith helped her up and asked:  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"NO! Are you mad? We could have died!"-shouted Kate.  
  
"But we didn't."  
  
But as Smith said it several shots were fired from the office's window. It was Stevenson. He was about to jump but Smith shot him and he fell backward.  
  
"Let's go!"- said Smith.  
  
"Is he dead?"-asked Kate.  
  
"For a while."  
  
"What do you mean 'for a while'?"  
  
"It's complicated, Ms. Thompson. And it's neither the right time nor the right place to discuss it."  
  
They went to a car which was parking not far from there and climbed in. But Stevenson appeared again. And he wasn't alone. Two other Agents were with him. They stepped in the way and pointed their guns at them. The guns were fired. Smith pressed Kate down in front of the seat so every bullet hit him. It happened what he never wanted. But he had to defend her and there was no other way. Green lights flashed around his body and finally an unknown person's body left in the car that weighed heavy on Kate.  
  
"Smith?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Smith speak to me! Are you all right?"  
  
Still nothing. Kate managed to push the body aside. Then she could see what she had suspected. It wasn't Smith. And somehow she was glad. She was sure that he was an Agent too. But not CIA or FBI. But these things just flashed across her mind. She was in a great trouble. The three Agents were still standing in front of the car. They were waiting. As she looked through the windscreen they pointed their guns at her. But Smith came back. He shot them one by one and walked over to the car. He opened the car's door and pulled out the body. Then he climbed in and looked at Kate.  
  
"Don't you want to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes. We have to talk, Ms. Thompson." - said Smith as he started the engine.  
  
But suddenly several cars appeared behind them. Police cars. But Smith was sure that Stevenson and the other two Agents weren't far away either. He stepped on the gas and the car chase started. 


	10. Dirty Thoughts

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Ten: Dirty Thoughts  
  
It was a boring day on the highway. It was hot and several vehicles were on the road. The traffic was slow and several parts of the roads were congested. But suddenly lots of sirens could be heard. Smith led the row and he was followed by 10 or 15 police cars.  
  
"We should turn off. There is a traffic jam in front of us."-said Kate.  
  
Smith had already downloaded the road map.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Thompson. There is an on-ramp about 100 meters ahead. It isn't used."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it hasn't finished yet."  
  
"Oh. Now I'm calm."  
  
Suddenly a truck changed lane and broke through the median strip. Now it was proceeding towards them opposite to the traffic. And an other car approached them from behind. Both vehicles were driven by an Agent. But before they reached them Smith managed to turn off and the truck hit against the cars behind them. But it didn't over. The truck was turned around and went after them with several cars. As Smith was driving along the road lots of bullets hit against the car.  
  
"It's getting annoying."-said Smith. - "Grab the wheel!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just keep the car on the road!"-said Smith and leaned out of the window and drew out his gun.  
  
He leveled his gun at the Agent in the car behind them. Then he fired and the car overturned and hit against the truck. But it didn't stop it. It drove over the car.  
  
"Drive in zigzags and don't let them overtake us!"- said Smith and reloaded his gun.  
  
Then he climbed out onto the roof. Then he reached the trunk. Kate sat behind the wheel. Smith jumped over the truck. From it's hood he shot the Agent and then he climbed next to the door and stroke the window. Then he pulled the wheel aside. The truck turned across the road and leaned on its side and started sliding. Smith jumped and started running in front of it. The cars behind hit against the truck and they exploded immediately.  
  
Kate stepped on the brake and stepped out. She could hear and see the explosion. She didn't know exactly how to feel. Smith was an Agent. She was a member of the Resistance. And it was a really extraordinary situation. An Agent wanted to protect her, save her life. She really didn't know how to handle it. But she suspected that Smith wasn't sure either. He wouldn't have a lot of experience with people. And with females? He must be very inexperienced. And it makes ...  
  
"Hey! Stop, Kate. What's wrong with you? OK. OK. It must be the shock. Yes! That's it! You have Dave. And he is very cute, intelligent and he is a HUMAN. Smith is an AGENT, a MACHINE. He is arrogant, dangerous, rough and has a superiority complex. He doesn't care about others. He can't feel and who knows if he has a ... No! That's impossible! Why I am thinking about his... No! It's ridiculous. You are in a great trouble Kate Thompson. Don't make it worse or more difficult!"  
  
Finally she managed to get rid of those thoughts. They really bothered her and finally they made her angry.  
  
Nobody survived that accident. Except Smith. He could jump in time and he didn't need an other body. So he gained time. The nearest human being was far away from them. Smith was walking towards the car and Kate. She was sitting next to the car. Smith stopped opposite to her. She turned her head towards him and stared at him. He was dirty. His earpiece and his sunglasses were missing. And there was a quite huge scar on his cheek and several smaller on his arms. They were staring at each other but finally Smith said:  
  
"Are you waiting for me to say something?"  
  
"Yes!"-said Kate as she stood up.  
  
"Can you expound it?"  
  
"Bastard!"- shouted Kate and punched Smith in the head.  
  
He let her do it. But just once. He turned back and grabbed Kate's fist when she wanted to hit him again and didn't release it. Then Kate lifted her other hand but because of her dislocated shoulder she didn't put out too much strength. But Smith grabbed her other hand too and pressed her against the car. Now in spite of her pain Kate could feel that Smith had every necessary member in the right place. Now these dirty thoughts again! Why? But the pain helped her forget about them. She clenched her teeth. Two teardrops ran down on her cheek. Smith watched them falling down and then he looked her in the eye.  
  
"It hurts, Smith!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sadist! Unhand me!"  
  
"Have you finished?"  
  
Kate nodded so Smith loosened his hold on her hand but he was still holding them.  
  
"You should try to cooperate, Ms. Thompson. I don't want to hurt you. Why do you provoke me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Smith. But at least try to understand me. I lost my father and then came this day. It may be an average day for you but not for me."  
  
"Consequently you hit me. Really logical, Ms. Thompson."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had to find an outlet for my nervous activity."  
  
"Next time find some other way."  
  
"OK."- said Kate but she was hold his stare.  
  
"What are you staring at?"-asked Smith.  
  
"You."  
  
"I know. But why?"  
  
"I wonder how it is possible that these nice eyes belong to a creature like you?"  
  
"I'm only available in a set, Ms. Thompson."-said Smith and he was smiling(?).  
  
She was smiling at him too.  
  
"It was a joke, Smith?"  
  
"Yes."-said Smith and released Kate and stood back. - "Now we should find an acceptable place for the night."  
  
"We could go to a hotel."  
  
"Bad idea."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm look quite well. But you and the car would catch too much attention. And we don't need it."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about my existence, Smith."  
  
Smith fixed her with an icy stare.  
  
"OK. All right. Just don't give me that look."  
  
Smith was still staring at her.  
  
"Well, I have a fiend. She and her husband use to have a little B&B not far from here. I don't know if they still have it but it worth trying. If it meets your requirements?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Necessity knows no law."-said Smith.  
  
"So is it a yes?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Great! Shall we go?"  
  
They got into the car. The bullets knocked several holes in the windscreen and it was full of cracks too. So Smith struck it with his fist. Kate could see him dying and rose again so this little thing didn't matter at all.  
  
"You aren't an average agent, are you?"-asked Kate as Smith removed the windscreen with his fist.  
  
"You noticed?"-asked he as he started the engine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what else do you know about me?"  
  
"I noticed that you are a sticker-type."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seemed to be very devoted to life today afternoon. So did that 3 men."  
  
"And you want to know why?"  
  
"I know. You are not human. You are a sentient program. An Agent of the Matrix."  
  
Smith glanced at her but he looked calm.  
  
"How much more you know?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Everything, the whole story."  
  
"So you are unplugged. That's why the Agents couldn't destroy you by taking your body."  
  
"And is it a problem?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a lull in the conversation. Finally both of them admit what the other had suspected for a long time. And both of them was glad that they cleared this up. For Smith it would have been useless not to admit the obvious. But he was satisfied that Kate didn't lie to him. She could have lied. She didn't know about her file at the Agency. Perhaps she wasn't a hopeless creature. She was different from the other humans with whom he had dealt before. She didn't look scared. And she looked at him in a strange way at the car. What was that in her eyes? Not fear. Something else. And she didn't find his closeness annoying. It was he who finally stood back. Her reactions? High blood pressure, rapid pulse, sweating hands, shortness of breath, dilated pupils. Why? Did he attract her? Females are so illogical sometimes. But he will have enough time to observe her and find answers. And he will. He have never dealt with a female before. But he found her more interesting and complex than males.  
  
But at first both of them have to learn how to live together, how to handle the other. They had very little in common. Almost nothing. Just this case and her father. But Smith was fed up with this case and he didn't want to talk about her father either. Because sooner or later she will ask about it and then he won't lie. But although he wasn't very familiar with human feelings he knew that telling her that he had killed her father couldn't have been the best start of their "relationship".  
  
Kate didn't want to think. She was afraid that THOSE thoughts might come to her again. It wasn't normal and she knew it. She also knew that it was becoming a problem but she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. When he stood so close to her. She could feel his heartbeat, his breath. That's insane! She tried to list everything against him. Again and again. She knew what was right. And it seemed so easy in Zion or on the ship when they were talking about Agents. If you see an Agent, run. Yes. But she didn't want to run. Her superiors were mainly males. What did they know? And that few women haven't even seen an Agent in a way she could see Smith. But she never knew how hard it would be to do the right thing. HE makes it so hard. Why does he have to have those eyes? Those "I can read your mind" eyes. And that smile. If it was a smile. It doesn't matter. At first it was a surprise to see him smile. She didn't know he knew how. It looked good on him. Too damned good. OK. She was thinking about him again. It's ridiculous. Or as Smith would say: illogical. With capital letters and several exclamation points. He drove her to distraction. That was why she punched him. She didn't know if he was aware that he aroused emotions in her. At least she hoped not. She didn't want him to know about it or to use it against her. But she will have enough time to find answers.  
  
Both of them were lost in thought but Smith broke the silence:  
  
"Why Thompson?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your name. Why Thompson? Your father was Potter."  
  
"Thompson was my mother's name. After she died and my father got a high position in Zion I decided to change it."  
  
Smith nodded but he remained silent. So did Kate. Later she just navigated. But that was all. And finally they reached the B&B.  
  
But it is an other story. 


	11. At the B&B

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
A.N.: I can't repeat it often enough but you guys are great. It's a fact. Thank you. All of you. And I will do my best. I promise. And I will try to answer everybody but I need time. Meanwhile, please, be patient, have fun and read lot of fics, watch the Matrix, love Smith and the others (but Smith more) and -of course- review , review, review! =0) P.S.: And check the whatisthematrix.com because there is some pics, a trailer and a poster from Revolutions. Some of them were new for me.  
  
Chapter Eleven: At the B&B  
  
It was late in the evening when Smith and Kate arrived at the B&B. It was a really nice place. Next to the main building there were several smaller houses. There was dark except that little lamp in front of the main house. Smith parked the car and stepped out. But it wasn't so easy for Kate. Now every movement was painful and hurt like hell. Smith was just standing and watching her. It really annoyed Kate.  
  
"If you can spare a few minutes, Smith ... "-started Kate but Smith got it. He had got it but he wanted her to ask for help.  
  
"You need help?"-asked Smith and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If it weren't obvious, yes, I'd like you to help!"-said Kate.  
  
Smith stepped to her and pulled her out with one strong movement.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Prince Tact!"-said Kate.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Smith, really. If my condition turned worse, I would have to ask you for something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, DON'T HELP ME ANYMORE!"-shouted Kate.  
  
"Perhaps life doesn't suit everyone, Ms. Thompson."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's lamentable. And your behavior is unacceptable. These are just scratches not mortal wounds."  
  
"Smith you are absolute horror of a human being!"  
  
"Don't try to fawn on me!"  
  
"It's incredible!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just go in! I hope they have rooms to let."  
  
They walked over to the entrance. It was late in the night so the door was closed.  
  
"There is no ring. We have to knock."-said Smith.  
  
"OK. But not you. They would like to use this door later too."- said Kate and knocked.  
  
Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing.  
  
"And now?"-asked Smith with a smirk.  
  
"Just be patient."  
  
As she said it they could hear footsteps from inside. Then the key was turned and the door was opened. A black woman in her mid thirties was standing in the door. She had long brown hair in braids and brown eyes. And she was pregnant. It could be seen quite well. She was a really strange and at the same time interesting sight for Smith. She was holding two huge sandwiches in her hands.  
  
"Kim?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Kate. Oh my God! What happened? Are you all right?"-asked Kim. She didn't even notice Smith who was observing her during their little conversation.  
  
"It's a long story, Kim. And I don't think I can talk about it. But we really need a room. Just for the night."  
  
"Of course. But come in."- said Kim and now she noticed Smith.  
  
"Oh, yes. You haven't know each other yet. Kim, this is Smith. Smith, she is my friend, Kim Rogers."-said Kate.  
  
"Hi!"-said Kim.  
  
"Mrs. Rogers."-said Smith as he was watching the sandwiches in her hands.  
  
"Oh, yes. You know, I'm eating for two now."  
  
"Two what?"-asked Smith.  
  
Now it was too much. But Kate didn't know how far she could go. She didn't want to provoke Smith but that last question was so insulting. She had to do something. Finally she elbowed him and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Behave, Smith! I'm sorry, Kim. It's just his way."  
  
Kim was smiling.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Really. I'm not an easy-offended type. And I think you're right, Smith."-said Kim and closed the door behind them.  
  
Inside in the light both of them looked worse.  
  
"What's going on here?"-asked a black man.  
  
"Hank! Kim haven't replaced you yet?"-asked Kate with a huge smile.  
  
"Kate! Hi! What are you doing here? But... Holy God! Are you all right?"- asked Hank as he approached her.  
  
He hugged her and then he could see Smith.  
  
"But as I can see you replaced Dave."-smiled Hank.  
  
"No. He is just Smith. He is my... er... uh.. my colleague."  
  
"Well, Mr. Just Smith. Please to meet you."-said Hank as he reached his hand towards Smith.  
  
"Mr. Rogers."-said Smith. And now he had to shake hands. Again.  
  
"The name is Hank, please. Kate's friends are my friends."  
  
"They need a room for the night, Hank."-said Kim.  
  
"No problem. I think we have a free one. But we should call a doctor first."  
  
"No!"-said Smith and Kate at the same time.  
  
"OK. All right. All right. But are you sure?"-asked Hank.  
  
"Yes!"-said both of them again.  
  
"Well then, let's go Smith. We will see to that room."-said Hank. He was quite surprised but what could he do? He didn't want to force them.  
  
Smith looked at Kate. She nodded and Smith went with Hank.  
  
"Come with me, please."-said Kim and led Kate in the kitchen and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Take a seat. You must be very tired."  
  
"You're right. This work is really exhausting and Smith doesn't make it easier."  
  
Kim turned to Kate with a huge smile:  
  
"You two?"  
  
"No! God forbid!"-frowned Kate.  
  
"Why?"-asked Kim and opened the freezer. She was looking for some ice.  
  
"Kim, you have a really extended imagination. As usual. But I love Dave. And Smith? Well, Smith ... It's so complicated!-said Kate and remained silent.  
  
"Here! Put it on your shoulder. It might help a little."-said Kim and gave her the ice.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what about this Smith guy? He couldn't be so bad."  
  
"No. He is worse. The worst person I've ever met. He is a freak show. He is arrogant, ill tempered, stubborn, rough. And these are just his good points. He has a superiority complex, he doesn't care about other people's feelings and.... and ... he. He is so .... he is..."  
  
"He is cute."-said Kim with a smile. Then she turned and she was looking for the first aid kit.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Why? It's obvious. Or is he.... you know..."  
  
"No. He isn't."  
  
"Or has he got a girlfriend? Is he married?"  
  
"Smith? No."  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. I love Dave. There is no problem."  
  
"Sure."-said Kim. She was still rummaging around the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mmm. Nothing. I just know you. And you always did it in the college."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"That 'list everything AGAINST the guy' thing. That's how you want to protest against your feelings. But it won't work. I can read you like a book. And with saying 'I love Dave' over and over again you just want to persuade nobody but yourself."  
  
"No. You're wrong. I really love Dave."  
  
"That's it. You said it again."  
  
"When did you become a psychologist?  
  
"It's not necessary."  
  
"We've just met."  
  
"It's enough time."  
  
"Please, Kim. You don't even know him. You have to stand in line to hate him."  
  
"Why? Is he a racist?"  
  
"No. He hates every human in the same way."  
  
"But it seems that he cares about you."  
  
"Kim, please. I'm too tired to debate with you. Just drop the subject, OK?"  
  
"All right. Let's talk about something else. I'm sure your journey is classified so .... "  
  
"Let's talk about you."  
  
"Oh, my life isn't so interesting as yours."  
  
"But sooner it will, I'm sure."-said Kate and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, yes. I think you're right."-said Kim with a huge smile.  
  
"When do you expect him or her to arrive?"  
  
"He is coming soon."  
  
"He? How do you know?"  
  
"I feel it."- said Kim. "That's it!-said she when she found the first aid kit.  
  
Then she turned to her:  
  
"Here you are. Go to your room, take a shower and ..... tell Smith to take care of you."-finished Kim and as she looked at Kate she started to laugh.  
  
"Kim! You will never change!"-said Kate and she also started laughing. - - -  
  
In the meantime Smith and Hank did the check-in. Hank looked at Smith.  
  
"Are you sure that everything is all right, buddy?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, Mr. Rogers."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you but you look awful. So does Kate. I hope the guys who did this to you are in the same condition. At least."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Rogers. They are in a worse condition."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Most of them are dead."-said Smith and looked at Hank with his usual blank face.  
  
"OK, Smith. I don't think I want to know more. I don't care who you are or what you did just take care of her. She has already suffered enough. She deserves better."  
  
"Yes. Me."-said Smith.  
  
But Hank didn't know how Smith meant it. For him it meant something else. So he was smiling at him and nodded.  
  
"What do you know about that Dave?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Dave? He is her boyfriend. But if you ask me I don't like him. He is a sneak. You know. I can't imagine why Kate is still with him. But I didn't say anything, OK?"- asked Hank and looked at Smith.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"All right. Here is the key. Now we should find the ladies. Come."-said Hank.  
  
They went in the kitchen. Kate and Kim was still laughing. Finally Kate was ready to go.  
  
"Wait a little!"-said Kim and left them in the kitchen.  
  
She came back with clothes. For Kate and for Smith too. She gave it to Kate.  
  
"Here! You might need these things. I don't know your size but I think these would be good."  
  
"Thank you."-said Kate.  
  
Hank and Kim walked with them to show their room. It was in a little house not far from the main building.  
  
"It hasn't finished yet. But the first floor is habitable. So it is just yours."-said Hank.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you need?"-asked Kim as she looked at Kate.  
  
"Yes. Thank you."-said Kate and hugged both of them.  
  
Smith just nodded to them as they walked away. Then they went in and Smith closed the door.  
  
"Now they will be all right."-said Hank with a smile and looked at Kim.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."- said Kim. "They look good together."  
  
Then they headed back to their house. 


	12. A Hard Day's Night

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
A.N.: This chapter is a little bit longer than the others but I didn't want to cut it. But I divided it into 4 main parts. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it. So have fun guys!  
  
-  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Hard Day's Night  
  
- - Part One: Let Me See Your Codes! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
  
Kate put the first aid kit and the clothes on the bed. After she chose the right ones she went directly into the bathroom and closed the door. Smith scanned the whole room. It was clean, huge, spacious. He found it acceptable for that night. He walked over to the window overlooking the back yard and stood in front of it. It was a calm, quiet night. The sky was clear. The Moon and the stars could be seen. But Smith didn't interested in these things at that moment. He turned and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door. Kate wasn't naked yet. She only removed her T-shirt but it was enough.  
  
"Smith! Get out! I want to shower. And alone if you don't mind!"-said Kate angrily.  
  
"I came to your shoulder not to you, Ms. Thompson."-said Smith still standing in the door.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my shoulder!"  
  
"I don't think so, Ms. Thompson. Let me see!"-said Smith as he moved towards her.  
  
"No! Don't get the idea that I'll let you torment me again! I don't give you that joy!"- said Kate and stepped backwards.  
  
"Ms. Thompson. I won't beg. I will reduce it whether you want it or not."- said Smith and put both hands on her shoulder to touch her dislocation.  
  
It didn't hurt yet. It was quite the contrary! His touch felt good.  
  
"I hope you know what are you doing!"-said Kate.  
  
"There is no need to worry, Ms. Thompson. I know lot about the anatomy of the human body."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Will it hurt?"-asked Kate.  
  
"No if you let me do it and don't move."-said Smith and suddenly pressed her shoulder with both hands and a cracking sound could be heard.  
  
"Oh, Lord! Smith! It hurt like hell!"- shouted Kate at Smith and she wrenched herself from his arms.  
  
Smith looked at her with a small smirk:  
  
"I'm sorry. But it will be all right. Now show me your cuts."-said Smith and stepped forward.  
  
"What are you going to do?"-asked Kate and stood back.  
  
"I want to heal them." "Before you die here."- added Smith mockingly.  
  
"Oh, and how do you think you do it?"  
  
"Let it be enough that I'll manipulate your codes a little bit."  
  
Kate hesitated but finally decided.  
  
"OK. All right, Dr. Smith. Why not? My mother always said: It's important to try new things. So let's go!"- said Kate as she put forth her arm.  
  
There was a huge cut on it. Smith held it and after some seconds it started healing. Then it disappeared. The same thing happened with her other cut which was on her thigh. But it was a little bit uncomfortable for her to heal it. For Smith it seemed that it didn't matter. And that was exactly what Kate expected. But in spite of Smith's coldness she was quite embarrassed. She had good reason for it: because she had had to take off her jeans and then Smith grabbed her leg and put it in his lap. Now they were sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She tried to talk to Smith to ease the tension. When she finally looked at him she realized that he was looking at her. That big cut was still on his cheek. And she could see the other ones on his arms. Finally she said:  
  
"I thought Agents were invulnerable."  
  
"Normally we are."- said Smith while he was staring at her cut. Or was he staring at her leg itself?  
  
"But?"  
  
"I could gotten rid of these injuries easily if I had changed body. But I didn't have enough time. Now I have but I don't want to create a sensation."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I will use self therapy, Ms. Thompson."-said Smith as he put down her leg from his lap.  
  
Then he rose to his feet and left Kate in the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"I must see it!"- said Kate to herself.  
  
So she quickly showered and dressed up. But finally she hesitated in front of the door. What if Smith become angry? But she couldn't stay in the bathroom for ever. She finished showering so she could go out. Whatever Smith would think or say. So she grabbed the knob took a deep breath and opened the door softly. - -  
  
Part Two: Self Therapy á la Smith //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
After she opened the door she could see Smith standing next to the bed. It was semi darkness in the room. The only light came from a little night lamp which was on the bedside table. His shirt, jacket and tie were on a chair. It was so typical. He had mended his clothes first. But because of it she didn't miss the most important part. So Smith was standing there half naked almost with his back to her. There were several injuries on his back too. One strip of green Matrix code surrounded with fade green light started to creep along his spine from his waist to his neck. Almost the same thing happened with his arms. But on his arms the strips were like veins. They also crept up to his neck. Smith clenched his fists, reclined his head and flexed his muscles. After some seconds dim green lights with codes appeared on the injuries' edge and they started spreading all around his upper body. But the codes and the light was darker at the injuries. After 1 minute the codes and the green light receded into the periphery of the cuts and they started to healing. Then Smith lowered his head.  
  
Kate approached him. As she came closer to him she could see that all of his injuries reacted in the same way. Smith's eyes were closed and his jaws twitched. But she wasn't sure why. It might have caused him pain. If he could feel pain at all. Or he just focused. She was gazing at his face. That cut on his cheek hadn't healed yet when he opened his eyes and turned his head to Kate who was standing next to him now. Kate was watching the glittering green codes and she reached out her hand to touch it. But before she could touched it the codes disappeared. So did his injuries. Kate could see a green flash shooting across his eyes but they were icy blue again and then Smith pulled away. He didn't want her to touch him. Not yet. - -  
  
Part Three: To Shower Is Good //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////  
  
Kate could understand his behavior. Just this once she could. But she was still looking at him. And finally asked:  
  
"Don't you want to shower? Or do Agents shower at all?"  
  
"No."-said Smith. He was a little bit angry. This female shouldn't have seen that thing before.  
  
"But although your cuts disappeared you are still dirty."-said Kate.  
  
Smith scanned his body and Kate was right. It could be easier to take a quick shower than to remove those dust particles. And it could be more interesting too.  
  
"Well, Ms. Thompson, exceptionally your observation is right."-said Smith and lifted his gaze at her.  
  
She was smiling. She got it. She walked over to the bathroom and came back with a shower gel, a sponge and a dry towel. Then she put them to his hands.  
  
"These are the essential things for a good shower, Smith. And the water of course. So at first you should remove your clothes. Then turn on the tap, choose a right water temperature, put some shower gel on the wet sponge and you could start the fun."  
  
"What should I do exactly?"  
  
"Wash your whole body with the sponge. And then swill it and dry it with the towel."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I can handle it."-said Smith and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
He closed the door and scanned the room. He put down everything from his hands and started to remove his clothes. He did exactly what Kate told him. And he enjoyed it. First it was a little bit strange but after some minutes he found it good. Especially the water. The way as the water drops touched his skin was the best. It was like a gentle stroking massage. It felt good. He was standing under the shower for almost one and a half hour. He used all of the hot water but it didn't matter. The cold water's touch was just as good as the hot water's. He rested his hands against the tiled wall and let the water cover his whole body. He lifted his head and closed his eyes. Now the water massaged his face and his chest. Then he lowered his head so the water drops touched his neck and his back.  
  
After the first 30 minutes Kate started to worry. And she was curious too. She made a choice. She stood up and went to the door. Then she bent down and looked through the keyhole.  
  
"Wow!"-that was all she could say at first. - "I'm sure they put a lot of codes in IT."  
  
She could see Smith perfectly. And it seemed that he enjoyed the water. And Kate enjoyed the sight that he presented.  
  
"It's better than a porno magazine. A naked wet Agent in front of me! They should see him. I'm sure they would change their opinion about Agents immediately."  
  
"Now I have found you out, Lt. Kate Thompson!"  
  
That huge smile suddenly disappeared from her face. And she was quite shocked. It was Kim standing in the door.  
  
"Kim! Don't sneak up on me like that again. You scared the shit out of me!"- said Kate.  
  
"Sneak up on you? I knocked. 3 times. But I think you were too busy peeping through the keyhole that you couldn't hear it."  
  
"I can explain it."  
  
"Oh, sure. I know. You was just checking the lock, wasn't you? Because you hate that guy so much that you aren't curious to see him under the shower. Naked. You don't even have an affection for him because you have Dave. And you love Dave and so on and so on. OK. I know. Don't worry."  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud. He could hear you. I just wanted to check him. He has been showering for one hour and 24 minutes."  
  
"OK, Kate. And everything is all right?"-asked Kim but she almost laughed.  
  
"Yes. Everything is perfect."-said Kate. And she was smiling again.  
  
"Good. I just brought some food. I forgot about it, but you two must be very hungry. Especially you."-said Kim with a huge smile.  
  
"OK, Kim. Now get out!"- said Kate.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll go! Good night!"- said Kim still smiling and closed the door.  
  
Then Kate realized that there was silence in the bathroom. Smith must have finished. Or he used the whole water stock of the city. She sat down on the bed and waiting. Later Smith opened the door and came out. He was still half naked and his belt was unfastened too.  
  
"Did you enjoyed it?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Yes. It was ....really good."-said Smith but he didn't look at her. - -  
  
Part Four: To Fasten a Tie //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////  
  
Smith went to the chair. Then he slip into his shirt and started buttoning. Then he tucked it into his trousers and fastened his belt. Kate follow all of his movements with her eyes.  
  
"Why are you gazing at me?"-asked Smith.  
  
Kate was surprised by his sudden question.  
  
"I'm not gazing. I'm just ........ er ..... just looking in your direction."-that was all she could squeeze out of herself at that moment.  
  
"What a difference, Ms. Thompson."-said Smith and lifted up his tie.  
  
But he didn't know how to tie it. But Kate helped him.  
  
"Let me show you. It's not so complicated."-said she and went to him, grabbed both ends of the tie and pulled Smith closer.  
  
Now he had a scent of the shower gel. Hmmm. It was good. Pleasant.  
  
But Smith wasn't so happy. He didn't need help. Especially not from a human. But she seemed to be determined. And curious. Curious to know more about him. He knew what she was doing while he was showering. He could hear Kim. And before her he had also heard Kate's remarks. And this curiosity was somehow mutual. The only difference was that Smith had a strong aversion to humans. To their world, to their things, to their closeness. They just didn't fit in his sterile, systematic life and world. And that fact prevented him from the further steps. Because he just observed them. From a huge distance. From a safe distance. But with Samuel Potter everything has changed. And this situation. This Kate person. It was an other complicated thing. And now she was so close to him. Again. And her closeness wasn't so annoying or unbearable. And that fact bothered Smith. Why did he let her so close to himself? Perhaps because right here and right now she was the only creature on this planet who interested in his so-called life and she was the only human being in his life who wanted to help. Help? A female human? Help him? It sounded so ridiculous. This whole situation was ridiculous. But at the same time it was also something else. But what? He couldn't explain it. Not yet. But it wasn't surprising. It could be quite difficult for a creature without feelings.  
  
Ever try to explain the colors to a blind person who was born blind?  
  
Explaining emotions to a machine could be something similar. But it seemed that Smith had emotions. She could see his anger many times. And it was encouraging. For Kate. It's like explaining the colors to a blind person who could see before. There is something that you could built on. For Smith it was alarming. More and more alarming. He could become a real person. And he didn't like that thought. He didn't like being week. And emotions meant weakness for him. Yes. On second consideration almost every male thinks in the same way. But Smith - of course - was different. He was worse. While males try to hide their emotions he doesn't even have anything to hide. Not yet. And later? Nobody knows.  
  
Smith frowned at her when she pulled him closer. How dare this human pull him? Touch him? Smile at him? He growled.  
  
"Hey, Smith! I just want to help you fasten this tie. Not to kill you. So relax!"  
  
"Relax? I can't afford such luxuries."  
  
"Oh, poor program! Please, don't make a martyr of yourself, Smith. Especially not for me."-said Kate.  
  
She was a little bit angry. And her changed mood seemed to be amusing for Smith. He was smirking at her.  
  
That well-known self satisfied smirk. When Kate finished with his tie she retrained hold of it. She was fiddling with the tiepin. Then she lifted her gaze from the tie at him.  
  
"You know, Smith..."-but she fell silent.  
  
Then she started speaking again:  
  
"You know our superiors in Zion urged us to keep out of the Agents' way."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"But in spite of my common sense there is something I've always wanted to try."-said Kate and looked at him again with a timid look.  
  
Smith glanced at the tie and then at her.  
  
"What's that?"-asked Smith.  
  
Then Kate pulled Smith closer and kissed him on the cheek where that cut had been before. Then she released him stood back and waited for his reaction. He seemed to be a little bit surprised but that was all. His face didn't register anger or murderous intent. And it was a good sign.  
  
"What was that?"-asked he and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was just a little kiss."  
  
"And why did I get it?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I just wanted to thank you what you did for me."  
  
"Next time a simple "thank you" will do for me, Ms. Thompson. Don't do this again."-said Smith and looked away.  
  
Now it was he who was fiddling with the tie. But he wasn't embarrassed. He just wasn't satisfied with Kate's work and sat his tie straight.  
  
"Why? Wasn't it good?"-asked Kate.  
  
Yes. That's it. He didn't want it to be good. At all. Smith looked back. He waited for several seconds and then he said:  
  
"No."  
  
Then both of them remained silent. But Smith broke the silence:  
  
"But I must confess it felt better than that punch what you gave me today afternoon."  
  
Kate waited a little then she said:  
  
"All right. And now what we gonna do?"  
  
Smith looked her again but he didn't know what was she talking about.  
  
"I mean the bed. There is only one but it's huge. So we could share it or..."-said Kate and waited for Smith.  
  
"No. I won't sleep. I don't required it. The bed could be yours. That chair would be good for me."-said Smith.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK, Smith. You wanted it."-said Kate and climbed into the bed.  
  
"Good night, Smith."  
  
"Good night."-said Smith finally. It was "full of feeling".  
  
Smith pulled the chair in front of the window. She was watching him from the bed before she fell asleep. Even his movements were so perfect, systematic just as his entire being. He sat down and tugged at his cuffs. Then he remained still. He was staring through the window. It was the last thing Kate could see before she was overcome by dreams. 


	13. Need to Know

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Need to Know  
  
Smith had been sitting on the chair for almost an hour. He was staring through the window and listening. But not to the sounds from outside. He was listening to Kate's breathing. First it was quite rapid, random and varying. And several quiet sighs interrupted it. But about 30 minutes her breathing became slower, lower and even. From this Smith suspected that she fell asleep. But he didn't want to get up. Not yet. He sat there for a while and when he was sure that she was sleeping he rose to his feet and walked up to the bed. But Kate was a light sleeper and she immediately opened her eyes when Smith took his first step. But she didn't move. Smith cast a shadow on her and the bed. So Kate could see where he was. And he stopped. Then he went round the bed. Kate eyes were open but when she could hear Smith's footsteps again she closed them. Smith reached the other side of the bed and stopped again. His eyes ranged over her stretched body and then he bent down to get a nearer view of her face. He was observing it for a while and then he reached out his hand and with his index finger he put a curl behind her ear. Now he could see her face clearly. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine and all over her body. She just couldn't help herself. It felt so good. And it was just his index finger on her cheek. Smith noticed her reaction and a smile passed over his face. He knew that his touch caused that. But he didn't want to overdo it. He didn't want to uncover that he was just as curious as Kate was and touching her felt just as good as his touch to her. So he stood upright, turned and went out.  
  
Kate was mixed up. The member of the Resistance was fighting against the woman inside of her. Logical arguments against desires.  
  
On the one hand she was disappointed that Smith went out. She wanted him to touch her again but not just her cheek. Everywhere. She wanted to reach out her hand and touch his face. His forehead, his eyebrows, his nose, his cheek, his chin, his lips. Then she wanted to pull him closer and touch these things again but now with her lips. And then she could... but ... NO!  
  
You are not normal. You make a complete fool of yourself Kate Thompson. He doesn't want you. He need you but just because you know something that could save his life. That's all. He doesn't want more. Just your testimony. He doesn't even feel. And he is really dangerous. You mustn't let him close. Closer. He is going to use it against you. It's an absolute cinch! He just causes pain. Nothing but pain, suffer and death. That is why he was created.  
  
But why is it so difficult to accept? And if he doesn't feel anything why did he do this?  
  
He just observes you. For him you are maximum a lab rat and nothing more. Just a LAB RAT! And he is an AGENT. And you can't change him. Nobody and nothing can change him. Never. Never ever. So GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD before it causes further problems. The sooner the better. It is the only possible way. The only.  
  
Meanwhile Smith was standing outside on the porch. But he didn't want to deal with his so-called relationship with Kate. Not yet. But he had nothing else to do. He was bored. He lost his earpiece in the explosion so he couldn't download information from the H.B.R.C. . And he was angry at himself. He could have been more cautious. But his life was more important than that damned little thing. His life? Yes. It was the first time he had had to worry about his life and be careful not to die or get mortal wounds. He had never had to worry about such things before. If he got mortal wound he jumped into an other body and continue fighting or living just as if nothing had happened. And it was easier. Much easier. When there is no cut to heal, no pain to feel. Pain. Feel. These were new things to him too. He had experienced pain before but not for so long. Maximum 1 or 2 seconds.  
  
And, in addition, he is responsible for an other living creature's life. For a stubborn creature's life. His and her life were at stake. And it was so strange. Or ridiculous? An Agent programmed to kill had to save a human life. What kind of play is it? But it doesn't matter any more. Now both of them have to play to the end. Whatever it is, whatever happens. But Smith didn't want to think about these things any more. Too much thinking always confuses everything. And the more he thinks, the more things he finds illogical or unacceptable even in his own life. And when he answered a question the answer raises further questions and so on. It is so exhausting sometimes. But his task is to find and destroy. Not to think. Agents don't think. They obey the orders of the Mainframe. But why does he think that is not really fair? What kind of thought is it? Smith you should stop thinking otherwise you will be deleted. Providing you managed to solve this case. But if you can't, you will be deleted anyway. So? Now what?  
  
But suddenly an idea came to him. There was a phone booth not far from that house. With it he could make contact with Brown or Jones and order them to come here and bring a usable car and everything else they needed. So he went to the booth. He managed to reach Agent Jones and settle everything. But after he replaced the receiver he didn't go back. He didn't want to. Instead, he decided to take a walk.  
  
After about 1 hour Kate woke up again. She sat up and looked around. But Smith's chair was empty. He was nowhere. She was alone. First she almost believed that everything was just a nightmare. But partly a sweet dream. But her shoulder was still aching. So it wasn't a dream. But it's not real either. OK, it's complicated. She went out to the porch and leaned her elbows on the banister. She was just standing there watching, listening. And suddenly several emotions ambushed her. So many things. Memories of her father, her mother, her childhood. When everything was so perfect. So good. Memories of her previous life. A life that wasn't even real. She didn't even have time to think about them. But now in the quiet darkness she couldn't help herself. Tears gathered in her eyes. She lowered her head and several teardrops run down on her cheek. Why was she crying? She didn't know exactly. There were huge anger and deep sadness in those teardrops. And it helped. Crying always helps. And Smith wasn't there so she could give way to her emotions. But she just thought that Smith wasn't there. She couldn't see him but he was there. Of course he was there. He could hear and see Kate came out. So he turned and started walking towards the house. But for a while he was just watching her. He walked behind her but she couldn't hear him. Then Smith started to speak but in a low, pleasant voice. It sounded almost as a sympathetic, caring friend's voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Kate turned to see him. She hesitated.  
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed with a good brainwash."-said she finally.  
  
Smith could see two beautiful eyes clouded with tears. And she gave him a wistful smile. She was joking. Even when she was sad. Where did he experience the same thing? Yes. It was her father. He could always have fun. Even in the worst situation.  
  
"Why are you crying?"-asked Smith.  
  
"What do you care, Smith? You can't be so bored."-said Kate.  
  
She was suspicious. Why did Smith care about her? For what reason? Perhaps he finds her suffering amusing. And she continued:  
  
"Don't you have anything else to do? For example torture a helpless living creature?"  
  
Smith's face remained expressionless. But he answered:  
  
"Is it necessary for you to insulting me even when I'm trying to be ....kind?"  
  
Kate frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Insulting me won't help."-said Smith.  
  
"Well, if that's true, then I'm really in trouble."-said Kate and then she fell silent.  
  
But Smith didn't leave it at that. He curled his lips and surged his shoulders:  
  
"I'm just curious. That's all."-said he and walk up to her.  
  
Kate looked at him when he stood next to her.  
  
"Curious? Thanks, Smith, but I don't think that you would be the best for being my mental garbage can."  
  
Smith scowled.  
  
"What?"-asked he.  
  
"I don't think you are the right person to whom I can pour out my complaints."  
  
"How do you know? You didn't even give me a chance."  
  
"I know you. That's enough."  
  
They were standing there in silent. But Smith didn't give up. He was staring steadily at Kate. And finally she gave up:  
  
"All right, Smith! What do you want to know? Why do you think I was crying? The life I was trying for is over. The life I had is gone. I lost my father. I thought we would stay together for ever, but I lost him. I am entirely on my own. And I'm feeling sorry for myself. These are great moments for you, right? I hope you satisfied."-said Kate and tears stood in her eyes again.  
  
Smith was silent. He lifted his gaze from her. Then he looked back at her and said:  
  
"I think it was the best for your father."  
  
"What are you talking about? He was successful in his work, in his life. He was healthy. And then Stevenson killed him. Why was it the best?"-asked Kate.  
  
Smith took a deep breath. The moment of truth. But he didn't know how to tell it to her.  
  
"Smith? Smith speak to me! You know something. What happened with my father? I need to know."-said Kate.  
  
Smith looked at her. His face was still blank. Then he started:  
  
"Your father was shot by Agent Stevenson but he didn't die immediately. He was hospitalized and he was operated. But after the operation he lapsed into coma and died in the hospital when I was there to check him."  
  
Kate needed several seconds to digest it. And she became suspicious.  
  
"Did you do something to him?"-asked Kate and she really wanted a 'no'.  
  
"It was me who finally put out the respirator."-said Smith.  
  
Kate was shocked.  
  
"You killed ....killed....my father?"  
  
"I had my own good reasons."  
  
Kate's mood radically changed from sadness to anger and hate.  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"He didn't want to live on like this. And he asked me in a letter to do it for him."  
  
"And when did you become a humanitarian Agent, Smith? When?-shouted Kate at him. "How could you do this? You had no right to do this! "  
  
"I judged that it was the only logical thing to do."  
  
"Fuck logic, Smith! He was my father. And YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"-shouted Kate but now she almost cried.  
  
Smith took a step closer.  
  
"Calm down! You will wake up the whole neighborhood."  
  
"You just don't calm me, don't approach, don't speak!"-screamed Kate.  
  
She wanted to move away from Smith but she couldn't because of the banister. And Smith was really close now and looked her in the eye. He knew how to manipulate with the personal space and the eyes. And it always worked. So did now. Kate fell silent. She looked at him too.  
  
"Why you?"-whispered her finally.  
  
"Because he trusted me. And you should too."  
  
"Don't think it's so easy! For you, Smith, it's easy. Because for you everything is black and white. (Or green, black and white?) For you there are no limits or boundaries. You aren't bound by your moral precepts or your conscience or your emotions."  
  
"So you think my life is easy?"  
  
"You are on the easy side, Smith."  
  
"My life depends on a human being. Depends on YOU. I think it's everything but not easy. It's a nightmare."-said Smith and leaned closer.  
  
Now he was so close that Kate could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"I'd like you to put some things deep into your mind: First: I didn't let your father suffer. I saved him lots of pain. So you should be grateful. At least. Second: I'm not Dave, Hank or any other human of no significance. So never, never shout at me. Not for any reason. Understood?"-asked Smith as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Kate stared at him. she was angry, scared, sad. But her anger exceeded her other emotions. She clenched her teeth and said:  
  
"I. Hate. You, Smith."  
  
"Really? Well, I don't think so."-silence- "You are curious about me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No? Hmmm. You can admit it. There is no disgrace in it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."- said Smith.  
  
Now Kate started worrying. Does he suspect something? She hoped not. And she couldn't let him closer. Because if she let him closer, she would loose control. And it was something that she didn't want at all. To show that she could be easily manipulated by her emotions and desires. And she didn't want to increase his already huge ego with uncovering her attraction. So she has to do something. Right here, right now. She suspected that Smith was just observing her behavior. Monitoring her. He was testing her.  
  
'OK, Smith. Analyze this!'-thought Kate and looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to know about it! I don't want to know more about you! You monster! Let me go! And clear off!"-said Kate angrily and pushed Smith aside.  
  
She walked up to the door and turned back:  
  
"And don't dare to set foot in this house!"-said she and shut the door.  
  
Smith was standing on the porch for a while. A grin appeared on his face. He was surprised but not angry. To be honest it was a great fun to tease and pack at her. And he knew that he was right about Kate. Her reactions to his closeness were almost the same. And it was not fear. Humans. So illogical creatures. But he found Kate's reactions....what?....pleasant? Satisfying? He didn't know exactly but it felt good. He was pleased. But it was enough for today. He scanned the porch and found a chair. He pulled it next to the wall and sat down. Then he leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and tried something that he had never tried before: relax. 


	14. Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest  
  
Kate woke up early in the morning. While Smith had been "relaxing" outside she had been tossing and turning in the bed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours but she was still unable to sleep. She couldn't forget what Smith said about her father. And about her. And she had to admit that he was right. He was right about everything. And this fact was so infuriating. Or was it? Yes, it was. Those damned hormones! Then she remembered Dave. Where is he now? He should know that she is here. He knows that Kim and Hank are her second family. Their house is a shelter for her. It always was. And he didn't even phoned them. No, because Kim would have told it to her. Even in the middle of the night. So? Perhaps his business is more important for him than a (lost) girlfriend. As usual. And Smith? Well, Smith was Smith. But he was so different. OK, he was a machine, he was more handsome but there was something else. He is always straight with her, with anybody. And even if it hurt sometimes she liked it. It was better than Dave's slavish compliments when he wanted her to do something. And Smith also wanted something. But she knew that Smith would never let her down. And it was a comforting thought.  
  
Finally - about a 2 hour sleep - she got up and walked up to the door. She gently opened it and stepped out. And she found Smith on the chair. His eyes were still closed. He seemed to be sleeping but he wasn't of course. He could hear Kate opening the door but he decided to remain still. He wanted to know what she would do. She was standing in the door for a while. Then she started walking toward him. Finally she stopped opposite to Smith and stared at him. Now he seemed to be so peaceful, calm, innocent, helpless. So everything he normally wasn't. As Kate observed him she realized that he didn't breathe. He was completely motionless. She walked closer. Then she bent down and reached out her hand to touch him. Just to check him. She had never dealt with an Agent before so she didn't know what to do. Is it normal or is something wrong with him? But before she could touched him she could hear a very familiar voice:  
  
"Don't you dare!"-said Smith as he opened his eyes.  
  
Kate froze and looked at him.  
  
"You said you didn't sleep."-said she.  
  
"I didn't sleep."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, I see. ....... But you didn't breathe either."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's only necessary for speaking."  
  
"And what about the body heat?"-asked Kate as she touched his hand.  
  
Smith let her do it. She is going to withdraw her hand quickly. He was sure.  
  
"Oh my God! Your hand is as cold as ice! Did you turn off the heating too?"- said Kate as she jerked her hand away.  
  
"It wasn't necessary either."  
  
"I see."-said Kate with a smile and stood upright.  
  
She went to the banister and then she turned to see Smith. He stared at her and she stared at him. They were staring at each other for almost 10 minutes. None of them looked away, none of them blinked. They focused. But after 10 minutes Kate couldn't stand it any longer and blinked. Then Smith sneered.  
  
"I won."-said he.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, Smith. Do me a favor!"-said Kate and turned her back on him.  
  
Smith waited a little but then he rose to his feet and walked over to Kate and stopped next to her.  
  
"As I can see you didn't manage to solve all of your emotional and mental problems."-said Smith as he tugged on his cuffs and sat his tie straight.  
  
Kate was silent but not for long.  
  
"Why? Because I don't drop onto my knees every time you appear? ....silence.......... You know, it is your company that makes my nerves Smith. Do you have a faint idea how difficult to get on with you? I mean, I know that Agents are cruel and cold by nature but what if you exert yourself a little bit?"-said Kate and looked at Smith.  
  
He turned, inclined his head and finally gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Do you want me to be............ kind?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Yes. Or something like that. It would be much easier to both of us."  
  
Silence. Smith was thinking. And Kate was staring at him with an imploring look.  
  
"So?"-asked she.  
  
"Well, it's not a bad idea. It's logical. Maybe I could ............. exert myself as you put it. But ...."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I can't see why should I be kind to someone who hates me."-said Smith and looked at her.  
  
Kate was in a deep silence but she was still staring at him.  
  
"So?"-asked Smith with raised eyebrows.  
  
After a long silence Kate managed to speak:  
  
"I ....I do ....not hate you, Smith."  
  
'I wanted to but I couldn't.'-thought Kate. And she started fiddling with his tiepin again.  
  
Now it was Smith who was silent. What, what should he say now? Or what should he do? What would be the right gesture or word? How should he react? He didn't want to ruin that something between them. It seemed that she liked him. And she admitted it too. He didn't know why but it had happened. Now what? It was his turn. But she was too close again. He had a bad feeling about it. Partly. But it wasn't her closeness that was bad.  
  
"Smith?"-asked Kate.  
  
She could see that he didn't know how to handle the situation or what to say.  
  
"What?"-asked he.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"......"  
  
Now she really wanted to know what about him. But it didn't seemed that he would answer in this century so it was time to test him. It was the right moment. Now or never. She pressed closer to him, to his body. It was warm again. And he didn't move away from her. And it was really encouraging. And it also felt so good but not just because the morning was chilly. She did everything slowly and carefully. And Smith was just watching and waiting. He was puzzled. She slowly leaned toward him to kiss him.  
  
"What are you doing?"-asked Smith.  
  
She stopped and smiled.  
  
"There is no cause for alarm, Agent Smith. I won't hurt you."-murmured Kate and then her lips slowly touched his mouth.  
  
First she just kissed his lower lip. Carefully, slowly, gently. Then she drew back a little to see Smith face. Nothing. I mean no anger, no disgust. Maybe a little surprise. But that was all. Then she kissed him full on the mouth. But it was just a short kiss. Nothing serious just a lip kiss. The second was longer and warmer. The old saying was right: forbidden fruit did taste the sweetest. It was so good to finally be able to kiss him and touched him almost as she pleased. Because Smith was quite stiff and passive but he didn't move away. Kate rested her hands on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. It was so strange. And it was a little bit rapid. Then her arms went around his neck while the kiss went on. Then she started exploring Smith's lips. Her tongue ran along the seam of his lips. They were soft, sweet and warm. But even this kiss wasn't so serious either. But it was enough to Smith. More than enough. After he realized what they were doing, after he felt her tongue on his lips he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his neck. And then he broke the kiss too. She opened her big blue eyes and looked at him.  
  
"What's the problem?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Problem? YOU are my problem! What the hell are you doing with me? Was it necessary to slobber my face?"-asked Smith as he reached to his mouth and wiped it with his hand.  
  
"Please, Smith. It was just a kiss. A little play. Nothing serious."  
  
"Don't dare play with ME!"-said Smith angrily.  
  
"But I ..."  
  
"But what? There is no but. I'm not a toy. Can you comprehend it? Can you comprehend who I am? Can you comprehend what you did?"  
  
"I know what I did. And I don't play, Smith. And now I know exactly who you are. You are a deplorable, hopeless asshole! You don't even deserve to exist! And you know what? Go to hell!"-said Kate and turned on her heel.  
  
"What? Where are you going?"-asked Smith.  
  
"To the dining room. Where HUMANS eat. So you have no business to be there!- said Kate but she didn't turned back.  
  
"Come back, right now!"  
  
"Kiss my ass, Smith."-said Kate and left Smith on the porch.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. The Professor

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Professor  
  
Now Smith was really furious. He hated everything and everybody in this world.  
  
Especially Kate.  
  
And himself. He hated Kate for forcing him into situations like that. But he also hate himself for letting her do it. He should known what was she going to do: an other stupid, foolish, senseless thing. And it was he who let her close. He should have moved away, protested but he didn't do anything. And he almost enjoyed(?!) it. Almost. But he didn't want to. And how dare she do it, anyway? Smith was still standing on the porch grasping the banister so hard that it produced a loud rasping sound and split. He didn't want to go after her right now. Because if he had done so, he would have done something that even he would have regretted later. So he stayed on the porch for a while.  
  
He needed time to analyze and digest what had happened. But what the hell happened? He didn't know exactly and he couldn't explain it either. He was just groping for some suitable words and then everything happened so fast. She came closer and closer. Then he could feel her breathe, her lips, her tongue. He has never experienced such a thing before. Humans' touch could be ....what....pleasant? And he got... what?.... frightened? No, it can't be. But to be honest he wasn't full of confidence either. He was not master of the situation at all. For some seconds he lost control of the events. And it was truly alarming. Because SHE caused it. She had that effect on him. Have things come such a pass? Why? When? And how? Teasing her with words and harmless, innocent things was a great fun. It was amusing. But the tables are turned. Now it was he who was teased. But it wasn't so amusing. Not at all.  
  
'Patience, Smith. Patience. Think! Nobody told it would be easy. And you knew it well too. You are streets ahead of that human. It won't be a problem..................And the situation is not that bad. And if she wants to play? OK. So be it! Let's play Kate Thompson!'-thought Smith and a faint smile appeared on his face.  
  
His anger vanished soon and he was his old self, an Agent again. Expressionless, calm, cold. He went in and put on his suit jacket. Then he came out and started walking toward the main building. The dining room must have been there. But he didn't know exactly what he would do. Kate hurt him where it hurt the most. He was hit in his pride. All the time.  
  
"Agent Smith?"-asked an unknown deep voice interrupting Smith's thoughts.  
  
He turned to see who called his name. And finally he could see him. A man in his mid fifties looking very spruce was standing not far from him. He had short, grayish hair and white beard and moustache. He was wearing a perfectly-tailored white suit and polished shoes. And there was a walking stick in his right hand. He stepped in front of Smith.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"-asked Smith firmly.  
  
"The well-known Agent Smith. I'm glad we meet at last."-said the man with a smile.  
  
"Answer or get out of my way! I have other problem to solve."  
  
"Problem? ....Oh, yes! I think I met your problem. She seemed to be quite furious. But she is still beautiful. I envy you for your problem, Smith. Really."  
  
Smith stepped closer.  
  
"Did you do something to her?"-asked he with an intent expression on his face.  
  
"No. She is safe and sound. Don't worry. I've just seen her, that's all.- said the man calmly.  
  
Then Smith stood back but his eyes never let him. He checked the man's codes. They were strange. He had never seen such complex and special codes. So he wasn't a human being but he wasn't a simple program either.  
  
"As I can see you are not a human. So what are you and what do you want?"  
  
"All right, Smith. Calm down please. I will answer all of your questions. But calm down first."  
  
"I am deadly calm. I just don't like being held up unnecessary."  
  
"All right. But first give me your gun, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to leave anything to chance. I haven't dealt with too many Agents before. I mean face to face. But it's obvious that you are especially dangerous."  
  
"You order me?"  
  
"It's just a request."  
  
"No. But I could offer a bullet if you continue wasting my time and don't answer."  
  
"You should show more respect, Agent Program Smith. But all right. I won't force you. I trust your judgement."-said the man but he didn't seemed too satisfied. But with Smith he didn't get anywhere with force. It just made everything worse. Then he took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Please, follow me!"  
  
Smith hesitated but finally he went after the man. He led him to a bench under a huge tree. Then he sat down and rested both of his hands on his walking stick. Smith just stood and stared at him. He didn't trust him.  
  
"Please, Smith."-said the man and motioned Smith to sit down.  
  
After some seconds Smith made a motion. He moved his right hand. For a moment the man believed that he reached for his gun. But Smith just unbuttoned his jacket and sat down.  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"A program just as you, Smith. Nowadays everybody knows me as the Professor. Now I'm the head of the H.B.R.C.. I think you know what it is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, my previous name was the Programmer. Yes, I wrote many Matrix programs including Agent programs too. And later I became the head of the P.C.D.. I think you know it too."-said the Professor and looked at him.  
  
"Yes. The Program Control Department."  
  
"And if my memory serves me correctly it had some problems with you."  
  
"It had several strictures against me because I often act with a high hand and because I interpret the orders in a peculiar way."  
  
"Well, Smith, your superiors don't express a great appreciation for idiosyncrasy. It's a fact. I know it. And the only reason why you still exist is that you do a great job. Because you are effective. ........But even the best needs help sometimes."-said the Professor and smiled at him.  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?"-asked Smith and looked askance at him.  
  
"It's obvious that you have problems. And your superiors asked me to assist and help you in this case. ......... And to...well..."  
  
"To spy on me and to report my activity."-finished Smith.  
  
"You are sharper than I expected."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I won't lie to you, Smith. I don't want to. And I don't want you to be deleted either. I accepted this assignment not because my life was boring but because you are really special. And interesting. And your present situation is also really interesting."  
  
"Interesting? Well, it may be called interesting but I think awful or horrible would be the proper expression."  
  
"See what I mean, Smith? You have a sense of humor. And you have a personality. Among Agent programs it is a rara avis. And what is more you are the only one We know about."  
  
"We? Who?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Oh, what a hurry you are in! First things first. When the time comes you are going to know it, anyway."  
  
"But I think the Mainframe isn't as enthusiastic about it as you, right?"  
  
"Right. And that's why I'm here. To judge if you will be able to do your duty after this case. To judge if you will be still suitable. That's my official assignment."  
  
"So are you planning on following me?"  
  
"Everywhere you go."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you do."-said Smith as he rose to his feet. Then he looked at the Professor and said: But if you hinder me I will deflate your huge enthusiasm."  
  
"Is it a threat?"  
  
"No. You could take it as a promise, Professor."-said Smith.  
  
Then the Professor stood up too and looked directly at Smith. The smile vanished from his face and now - as he was standing in front of the Agent- he wasn't that helpless, old gentleman any more. He looked powerful and strong. His entire being commanded respect. Even Smith could 'feel' it and realized that in this situation he was the one with less authority. And he didn't like it at all. But he couldn't do anything. The Professor stared at Smith and he could read him like a book. He knew well what happened inside his mind.  
  
"I am serious, Smith. I am not your enemy. What is more I am the closest thing to a friend you have right here and right now. And Kate of course. So do consider! I know how difficult this situation in which you two are. And I am here to help you. To accompany and lead you two along this long and difficult road. But now you head in the bad direction, my friend."  
  
"You misjudge the situation, Professor."-said Smith but he also knew well that this statement was far from the truth.  
  
"No, Smith. And you know it too. And if you continue behaving like this, if you don't accommodate, you two are going to die."  
  
"What do you know about it? What? .....Nothing."-said Smith and turned away.  
  
"I know that that poor girl somehow likes you. I know because if she hated you she wouldn't have been so furious at you. You know, the more humans like someone the angrier at them when they say or do something that hurtful to their feelings. .......An offensive word or gesture hurts the most when it comes from someone who you love the most, Smith. It's something that you have to understand and learn. And of course there are many other things too."  
  
Smith was in silence. So the Professor continued:  
  
"You must forget everything. Your previous life style, your authority, your superiority. Everything. Because, whether you like it or not, you two are equal in this play. You need her just as she needs you. And because of it you have to treat her with more respect. The same attentive respect you would appreciate yourself."  
  
"Have you finished?"-asked Smith as he turned back.  
  
"No."-said the Prof. And stepped closer- "If you put your pride on the shelf, if you set aside your hate and prejudice against humans you could even enjoy this, Smith. And the problem, the case could be easily solved. ....silence......Human beings are beautiful creatures, Smith. You just don't want to notice it. You set yourself against the possibility that a human's company could be pleasant. That a human could be valuable. ............But sooner or later you are going to admit it. With Kate on your side I'm sure it's going to happen sooner than later."-said the Prof. and he smiled again.  
  
Then he fell silent. He was observing Smith's reactions. Smith looked away, sighed and lowered his head a little bit. And clenched his fists. From these signs the Prof. knew that he touched the spot. Something had already happened.  
  
"What happened, Smith?"  
  
"Nothing."-said Smith firmly.  
  
"All right. But if you have some problems you can tell me. That's why I'm here. I'd like to help."-said the Professor and waited.  
  
Smith stared at him. He was thinking. He didn't know whether he told it to him or not. Somehow he trusted the Prof.. And he was the only one who could help him. So at last he brought himself to say it:  
  
"She...kissed. Me."  
  
"Are you serious?"-asked the Prof. with eyes opened wide.  
  
"I am quite serious."-said Smith.  
  
Then a smile flitted across the Prof.'s face. Smith just stared at him with a poker face.  
  
"I do not see anything funny about it."-said he.  
  
"And was it good?"-asked the Prof..  
  
"......."  
  
"Come on, Smith. You can admit it."  
  
"Actually it was something pleasant."  
  
"And that's why it bothers you. A pleasant human thing. I see. But there is no harm in that, my friend. Believe me. Humans kiss because it feels good."  
  
"Humans. Not Agents."  
  
"Yes. But just as I said before: forget your previous life. During the time you spend with her you could learn a lot. You could experience a lot. So could she. If you want to. It's up to you."  
  
Smith was still silent. The Prof. put his hand on Smith's shoulder and said:  
  
"All right. That was the warm up. Now comes the first but for you the most difficult and hateful task."  
  
"What's that?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Go and apologize!" 


	16. Bridges

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Bridges  
  
Go. Apologize. Apologize? Well, although Smith was quite intelligent he needed several seconds to realize what the Prof. said. It was unbelievable and so ridiculous at the same time. He couldn't believe that the Prof. was serious. He must have been more intelligent than that.  
  
"What?"-asked Smith finally.  
  
"You heard me well, my friend."  
  
Smith appeared calm. Then a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"You mustn't be serious."  
  
"I am serious, Smith."  
  
The smirk vanished.  
  
"It's completely out of question. I'm not going to humble myself. Don't count upon it!"  
  
"Go and do as I said."  
  
"Don't dare give me orders. You said you could help me. What was that? A tease?"  
  
"No. I meant what I said."  
  
"Really? Then if you are going to give me advice or conversation or consolation, you got to be better than you are doing."  
  
"But how could I help if you aren't willing to do anything."  
  
"I'm not willing to do anything that is illogical and humiliating."  
  
"Can you just leave logic for a second? I know that it is your lifeline but humans work in a different way. They often do senseless and insane things. Too often. ...............silence.....................Do you want to gain her trust? Do you want her to accept you? To help you?"  
  
Smith nodded his head.  
  
"Well, that's the key to all of these things. Let her know that you don't make a blind tool of her."  
  
Smith was in silence.  
  
"I know that it seems humiliating for you. But it is difficult for almost everybody. 'Sorry' said to be the hardest word."  
  
Smith's face still registered nothing.  
  
"So, what do you think?"-asked the Prof..  
  
"I don't know what would I do without you."-said Smith.  
  
The Prof. was smiling.  
  
"But I would try it willingly."-added Smith and turned on his heel and started walking.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll look for her."  
  
"And what about the apology?"  
  
"I'll take it into consideration."-said Smith but he didn't look back.  
  
Meanwhile Kate changed her mind. She didn't want to meet or talk with anybody. She rather wanted a quiet place where she could collect her thoughts. A place where she could think. It was high time to start it. And soon she found that place. It was not far from the B&B's backyard. There was a little hill with a large oak tree. There was silence and peace and she could see the whole neighborhood from there. First she just stood and stared at it. It was a beautiful woodland scenery. Far from big cities. Far from people and wars. But not far enough from her problems. They were still with her. They always found her. But this time - among several others - there was a huge one. And it had a name too. Smith. But now she wasn't angry at him. She was rather worried. She was scared. She brought down an Agent's wrath on her. And in spite of her special situation it wasn't a comforting thought at all. Then she went to the tree and sat down in the grass. From there she could see the sun rising. And it was beautiful. And for some seconds she could forget about all of her fears, aches, and doubts. But it didn't last for long. Behind the tree she could hear footfalls and rustling leaves. But it wasn't necessary to turn and see who was it. Soon Kate could see two polished black shoes in front of her in the grass. She was staring at them for a while. But why should she look up? She knew well who was in those shoes. And she was unable to see him in the eye. No. No way.  
  
Smith was standing and waiting. He wasn't sure what he should do or say. But the silence started to become tense. So he had to start the conversation. But how? And then an idea came to him.  
  
"Kate."  
  
That was something. Her first name. From his mouth. And it seemed effective because she slowly lifted her eyes. But the magic didn't take for a long time.  
  
"Go away."-said Kate. She tried to show as less fear as she could.  
  
"I....."-started Smith but he couldn't finish.  
  
"Please, just leave and spare me your superior crap."  
  
Smith hated interruptions. Especially when he was speaking. But he didn't want to start another debate. So he tried again.  
  
"That's not why I'm here."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Smith remained silent.  
  
"Or is it a secret what are you doing here?"  
  
Smith bent down and then he started:  
  
"I got why you're angry. But I think I don't have to explain why I was like that and......."  
  
"No. I....I could understand you. And I think- I know that my behavior will take some explaining."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"To be honest not even me can explain it. I ...I don't know what's wrong with me. ..................... Have you ever let a romantic moment make you do something you know is stupid?  
  
That was a quite absurd question at that moment. And Kate knew it as soon as she asked it. And she immediately regretted asking it.  
  
"OK, forget it. But one thing is certain: What I said, you know, that you are a hopeless...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And that you don't deserve to exist. Well it was a really bad thing to say. And I'd be lying if I didn't say that I somehow ..what....like you, I think."-said Kate and fell silent for a while. Then she looked at Smith who was still squatting in front of her. He was just listening. It seemed the best.  
  
"You know, .....well, I don't know if it is a wise thing to talk about it with you, but" ..........silence and a sigh........"When I first saw you I thought you were handsome."  
  
'It's getting interesting.'-thought Smith.  
  
"And then of course you spoke. .........And the truth is that you do bother me enormously. And I know-I think that it would be the best for me to not have contact with you because you are still an Agent for God's sake and I don't want to like you at all. And as for my behavior........ I don't know.....I haven't been sleeping. I haven't been clear or felt like myself. I'm in a great trouble, I know. But some son of a bitch is burning my bridges behind my back. And everything looks confused, distorted. Everything is moving in the wrong direction. .....................And nothing worse than having to feel this way in front of you."  
  
Wow. That was a brief summary of what she felt at that moment. And Smith just listened. These things were interesting. And it didn't seem that he would apologize.  
  
"Oh, and as for the kiss: It was also a mistake. But not just mine. A kiss requires two person. Normally. So you aren't innocent either. But.........just forget this ever happened."  
  
"Already have. Anything else?" -asked Smith with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, please! Aren't we past that?"-asked Smith as he stood up.  
  
"No, because you haven't answered yet."-said Kate still sitting.  
  
Smith looked at her and then he reached out his hand toward her. Kate held it and Smith helped her up. They stared at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?"-asked Kate.  
  
"I can't understand you, Kate Thompson. Your entire being is beyond me. And I do not trust what I can't explain."  
  
"That's great but it's not the answer to my question. .....................What is wrong, Smith?"  
  
"I.............. "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fear.......... that I've somehow been infected by you."  
  
That was difficult to say. Agents usually don't feel fear or any other emotions.  
  
"Smith, craziness is hereditary not infectious. So don't worry."- said Kate and smiled at him.  
  
"Are you average among humans?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's a fact that I have more energy than an average person. And I try to enjoy life. Every minutes, every seconds of it. That's why I gave you that kiss. You were close and it was a case of now or never. And I took the opportunity. ..................And I think that is what you miss about life, Smith. The joy."  
  
"I don't need it or any other craziness."  
  
"You say it because you haven't tried it yet."  
  
"I hope it remains unchanged."  
  
"I hope it doesn't." 


	17. Touch and Go

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
A.N.: Hi you guys! I was in a hurry last time, but now I had time to drop some lines to You. The support you give has more effect than you could imagine! So (again) thanks for it. This school thing really limits my writing time. But it can't prevent me from fantasizing about HIM. No way! I have American linguistics and language practice lessons at the university from this year with two adorable teachers, so (I hope) it will make me write better. But now you must satisfied with kriszo 1.0.  
  
So here we come!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Touch and Go  
  
Kate and Smith were still standing under the tree. Smith looked at her but this time she avoided the eye contact and looked away.  
  
"As I see you aren't fascinated by my eyes any more."-silence-"So I have to come up with something else."-said Smith and smiled. It could hardly be seen but it was definitely a smile.  
  
That remark made Kate smile too and she looked back at the Agent in front of her. She liked when Smith was in this sort of mood. When he joked or smiled she could almost forget who he was. What he was. And why they were there. Why they were together. As if he wasn't just a brutal program designed for only ravaging, deadly purposes. But these moments were so short. And so rare. But perhaps these features made them so good.  
  
"They are still nice, Smith. Don't worry." - said Kate with a sad smile and she looked away again.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I just wondered what we're gonna do now."- said Kate and looked back at him.  
  
"Would you be more exact?"  
  
"I wonder if I write my testimony and give it to you and then .......then you ......"-but Kate fell silent and lowered her head.  
  
Now Smith got it. Got her problem. And it was the moment when he could gain her trust or loose it for ever. Then he stepped closer and with his index finger he lifted Kate's head so now she looked directly at him.  
  
"I won't let you down, Kate."-said Smith.  
  
"Why should I trust you? What if you vanish as soon as you get it or shoot me and ....." -said she but she didn't continue because Smith drew back his hand and leaned closer.  
  
"But I won't. ................. Believe me."- whispered Smith.  
  
"I'm trying. I'd like to, Smith. But it's not easy at all." - whispered Kate.  
  
"I know. But nobody said it would be easy." - said he.  
  
After some seconds Kate reached her hand toward he and touched his hand. Then she looked at him. Now she saw not an Agent but someone who she could trust. Who could and will protect her. Their aims and interests were coincide after all. Smith looked down at their hands. Then he looked at her and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we should go now."-said he and released her hand and turned to walk away.  
  
"Go where?"-asked Kate and followed him.  
  
"My colleagues are going to arrive in every minute. And I want to leave this place as soon as possible."  
  
"Your colleagues? "  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. But behave. I have to put up with you. Agents Brown and Jones don't."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."-said Kate and turned aside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the house. For my clothes and the key. With your permission, of course."  
  
"You get 10 minutes."-said Smith.  
  
"15."  
  
"9 minutes, 57 seconds. And don't want me to go after you."-said Smith and walked away.  
  
Kate just rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and headed toward the house.  
  
So they parted. And they didn't realized that three Agents were watching them. Then one of them disappeared. But the Agents couldn't see what happened under the tree. They were watching the path.  
  
"Why don't we kill the human right now?" - asked one of the Agents.  
  
"No. Not yet." - said Agent Stevenson.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is the best punishment for Smith. Living with a human. And I want him to suffer before I destroy both of them." - said Stevenson.  
  
"And what we are going to do with Mr. Dave Peterson?"  
  
"Oh. He is valuable. When I informed him about Ms. Thompson's affair with Smith he didn't look happy. Moreover with his phone call he led us to her. We keep him alive. Soon he will become extremely helpful."-said Stevenson with a smirk.  
  
"Humans can be manipulated by their emotions and bank notes so easily." - said the other Agent.  
  
"Yes. Is our colleague in place?"  
  
"Yes. I sent him after her."  
  
"Then we will see how fast and smart is our Smith friend. Whether he could save her?" -said Stevenson and looked at his colleague who nodded.  
  
Smith was walking toward the main building. Soon he could see a black sedan with tinted windows glided through the B&B's entrance. Agent Brown and Agent Jones got out of the car. Smith headed toward them.  
  
"Agent Smith."-said Brown.  
  
"Have you brought everything?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Yes."-said Jones and handled him his earpiece and his shades.  
  
"Where is the human?"-asked Brown.  
  
"Kate will come soon."- said Smith.  
  
The Agents exchanged glances.  
  
"What's the problem? It is her name."-said Smith.  
  
As he was replacing his earpiece a familiar voice called his name.  
  
"Smith."  
  
It was Hank.  
  
"Mr. Rogers."  
  
"I've been looking for you for more than 2 hours."  
  
"What's your problem?" -asked Smith as he put back his shades too.  
  
"Dave called us in the morning. He wanted to talk with Kate. But I didn't find anybody at the house. Don't you know where is she now?"-asked Hank.  
  
But Smith ignored the question. He started to worry.  
  
"When did he call?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. About 2 hours ago. Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Wait here."-said Smith and turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
First he walked with normal steps. Then he started walking faster. Finally he almost ran. He had a bad feeling about that damned phone call. If Stevenson kept his eyes on Dave by now he could easily locate their position. And if he will find Kate? Then everything is over.  
  
Meanwhile Kate was walking on the path which led directly to the house. But she became suspicious. She glanced back several times. She knew that she was being stalked. But she can't see anybody. But she felt it. Then she could hear a branch cracking. Now she turned back but she still can't see anybody.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Smith? Answer, Smith! It's not funny!"  
  
Still nothing. Kate was standing there for some seconds before she turned back. But when she did so she banged against somebody. An Agent. But it wasn't Smith. She started drawing back. But the Agent didn't move. Suddenly she turned and started running. So did the Agent.  
  
Smith didn't use the path. He ran through the forest which wasn't dense so he could see Kate running along the path followed by an Agent. Smith stopped next to a thick tree and waited until Kate reached there. Then he reached out his left hand and caught Kate. He grabbed her shoulder and pressed her to him. He held her tight and close to his body with his left hand to protect her. His gun was in his right hand. Then he turned to see his enemy but with his body he was still defending Kate. The other Agent immediately stopped. Smith revealed his gun at him.  
  
"That was a fatal mistake."-said Smith and shot him in the head. Everything happened so fast that the Agent couldn't dodge the bullet. So it hit home and he disappeared.  
  
Smith was still holding Kate. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"What the hell was that?"-asked Kate.  
  
"I don't know. But he didn't want to kill you. If he had had to, you would be dead."  
  
"He scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Maybe that was his aim. Are you all right?" - asked Smith.  
  
"Yeah. I'm OK now. Thanks." - said Kate and turned her head to see Smith's face.  
  
Smith looked at her and nodded.  
  
"OK, then." -said he and released Kate. "Come!"  
  
They run through the forest back to the main building. Jones, Brown and Hank were still there.  
  
"Is everything all right?"-asked Hank.  
  
"Don't worry, Hank."-said Kate.  
  
"But...."-started Hank but Smith interrupted him.  
  
"We don't have time for this."-said Smith as he grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her to the car.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hank! Everything will be all right!"  
  
Brown and Jones had already climbed in.  
  
"But we just can't leave them here."-said Kate to Smith.  
  
"But we have to."-said Smith and pushed Kate into the car. Then he sat next to her and shut the door.  
  
Then Agent Jones started the engine and the car left the B&B immediately. 


	18. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros. and the Wachowski brothers. I don't own Smith or anybody from the film. The other characters may or may not show up later. If anything is familiar to you from this or any other movie I don't own it. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Homeward Bound  
  
The black sedan left the B&B at full speed. Everything happened so fast and Kate was really worried about her friends whom she left behind without a word but with an Agent.  
  
"We have to go back!"-said Kate to Smith who was sitting next to her on the back seat.  
  
"No." - sounded his simply and obvious answer.  
  
"But what if he kills them?"  
  
"He won't."-answered Smith but he didn't look at her.  
  
"Oh! And how do you know that?"  
  
"He didn't kill you either. And he doesn't want to attract attention."  
  
"But........."-started Kate but Smith interrupted her.  
  
"There's not going to be a debate! We won't go back! Is that clear?"- asked Smith rudely. And maybe it sounded louder than he wanted it to be.  
  
Kate didn't answer. She turned away from Smith and just stared through the window. Smith looked away too but several seconds later he glanced back at her. He could see a teardrop running down on her cheek. He must have been louder than it was necessary. But she deserved it. How did she dare debate with him? Especially in front of his colleagues?  
  
"Our destination?"-asked Jones.  
  
"The Agency."-answered Smith without taking his eyes off Kate.  
  
But she just wiped her tears off and didn't look at him. And at least for an hour none of them spoke. But that silence started to become quite annoying. For Kate of course. The Agents were more than satisfied with it. She glanced at the dashboard. The radio was in its place. All right. Now she glanced at Smith. He was staring through the window and was deep in thought. Two of his fingers were on his earpiece. He was downloading something. And Kate's observation was correct. Smith made use of the occasion to download the H.B.R.C.'s files. Actually they were quite interesting. Drawing conclusions from his smiles or sneers some of them were amusing too. She couldn't see too much of Agent Brown because he sat in front of her. Agent Jones was driving. Now she really realized where she was. In a car with three Agents. Normally she wouldn't have survived such a journey. But it was a different situation. Thanks God. Soon she gathered all of her courage and strength and asked:  
  
"What about some music?"  
  
The only effect her question produced was that Smith looked at her with an expression on his face as if Kate had asked: "What about a collective suicide?". And they stared at each other for a while. Then Smith looked away. But after some minutes he said:  
  
"Turn on that radio, Brown."  
  
Agent Brown did so. And the music filled the car. Yes, it was definitely better. Bruce Springsteen. Great! But the words of the song? Well........  
  
".......You might need somethin' to hold on to  
  
When all the answers, they don't amount to much  
  
Somebody that you could just to talk to  
  
And a little of that Human Touch ..............."  
  
Human touch? Smith glanced at Kate. Yes. Observing her face he was sure that she had the same thought in her mind. That early morning "accident". That human touch. But now he had to glance away quickly because she moved her head toward him. OK, he managed to do it in time. Now. Kate looked away. At least Smith thought that, and he looked back. But now he couldn't avoid her eyes.  
  
"What?"-asked Kate.  
  
"Nothing."-said Smith and turned his head.  
  
And they didn't talk to each other any more during the journey. But Kate realized something strange. She glanced at Smith several times and finally she noticed that with his fingers he beat time on his leg. It was a surprising revelation. He liked the music.  
  
They wasn't been followed and they arrived at the Agency safe and sound. But things didn't happen as Smith wanted to. As soon as they arrived he was ordered to report to his superiors personally and immediately. And alone. So he had to leave Kate for a while. He led her to a chair which was on a huge corridor.  
  
"Sit. And wait here."-said Smith.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have something to do but it won't take long. Just wait here." - said Smith and glanced at Agent Brown.  
  
"You stay here too and watch over her. Understand?"  
  
When Brown nodded Smith left them on the corridor. He went to the elevator and stepped in. Kate followed him with her eyes until the elevator's door closed. She glanced at Brown and walked over to a chair and sat down. Now - that Smith wasn't with her - she didn't feel secure. Not even with Agent Brown. And it was quite strange. But she was too tired to search for the "why." Instead she tried to find the most comfortable position on the chair. She pulled her legs up and encircled them with her arms. Now she could rest her head on her knees. Brown was just standing almost opposite to her. He was motionless and expressionless like a statue. But soon footfalls could be heard. A man was approaching toward them along the huge, sterile corridor. Walking stick in the right, coffee in the left hand. But before he could reach Kate, Agent Brown stood in his way. Then the man lifted up his gaze at the Agent and asked:  
  
"Agent Brown, right?"  
  
Brown nodded.  
  
"All right. I take it over now. You can go back to your work."  
  
"But Agent Smith....."  
  
"Agent Smith isn't here right now. And I outrank him anyway. So go."- said he, now in a firm, commanding voice.  
  
Brown nodded again and turned on his heel leaving the Prof. and Kate alone. Kate's eyes were closed before the Prof. appeared on the corridor and she didn't open them when he talked with Brown. She thought that he was just another Agent. And she was tired too. So she paid no attention to the Prof. who stood next to her chair.  
  
"Kate Thompson if I am not mistaken."  
  
"I'm out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message."- said she still with closed eyes.  
  
"Okay, if I sit here?"-asked he.  
  
"Got any easier questions?"  
  
The Prof. just smiled and sat down next to her. Then Kate opened her eyes and lifted her head and looked at him. She was surprised. He was not an Agent but a strange old man next to her. He must have been an another program but his face registered more humanity than an average human face on the street. Then the old man reached the coffee toward her.  
  
"Hold it."-said he in a pleasant voice.  
  
Kate was observing the black liquid for a while. It smelled like coffee. Then she took a sip of it.  
  
"Mmmm! That's great! From where did you bring it?"  
  
"From my office. The Agency's coffee can't be used internally. But it must be effective at interrogations."  
  
"Yeah."-said Kate with a sad smile and looked away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Never mind. I didn't take it seriously."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But may I ask who are you?"  
  
"Would you be surprised if I said I'm a program too."  
  
"No. Nowadays nothing surprises me."  
  
"Yes, I can imagine."  
  
"No, you can't." -said Kate and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
The Prof. was observing her for a while. She was quite exhausted. Tired. Her hair was tangled and the branches made several holes in her clothes. So she looked miserable, confused, scared, helpless.  
  
"Are you all right?" -asked he finally.  
  
Kate looked at him again. She could see he was concerned. Or at least he seemed to be concerned.  
  
"Yes, thanks. These are just holes and some scratches. Nothing serious."  
  
"I meant not your psychical injuries. Is everything OK between you and Agent Smith?"  
  
"Of course. ............. He has a nice personality."-said Kate and tried not to laugh.  
  
The Prof. got the joke.  
  
"Yes. But not for a human being, right?"-asked he.  
  
"Right. But, at least, he has a positive attitude about his destructive habits. And, you know, he is really easy to get along with once you learn to worship him." - said Kate with a faint smile as she glanced at the Prof..  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right." - laughed he.  
  
"Do you know him too?"  
  
"I know lot about him. Data, pieces of information. Things like that. So I know Smith, the Agent. But I think nobody knows Smith itself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think you already noticed that he is everything but not an average Agent program. And because of it he could be very useful. ............. Or extremely dangerous."  
  
"I'm afraid I still don't get you."  
  
"Smith's so-called abilities also aroused the Mainframe's and other higher quarters' attention. But what matters is not what Smith is now. It's more important what he is becoming. And in this process you play an important role. Because before he met you, Smith just observed humans from a far distance. And he never let anybody - neither another program nor humans - close to himself. His 3Ps kept him back."  
  
"His 3Ps?"  
  
"His 3Ps. His Program instruction, his Prejudice and his Pride. But now, as I see, his attitude is changing."  
  
"And is it good or bad?"  
  
"It depends on whom or what we are talking about. It's good for you, because it might make it easier to get along with him. It's good for me, because I have the opportunity to study a really unbelievable phenomenon. But it's not so good if we are talking about the Mainframe. It exercises tight control on its Agents. And it doesn't tolerate any mutations or disobedience."  
  
"So you say that Smith doesn't obey the orders?"  
  
"No. It's not exactly the truth. He does his duty but usually he goes on his own way. And that kind of self-determination is completely unacceptable for his superiors. Moreover he serially neglected several check inspections in the last few weeks. It is also against the rules."  
  
"Check inspections?"  
  
"These are test routines. Every Agent is checked regularly and everything that considered to be useless or could have deleterious effect is removed from their data bases. And at the same time they are refreshed and updated of course."  
  
"And why do you think Smith neglected them?"  
  
"These control programs erase everything that the Agents have seen, learned or experienced or downloaded to solve a case or to find someone, because these data aren't useful anymore and later these things might confuse them. But I think Smith doesn't want to loose this information. Or loose his memories."  
  
"I see. But is it good for him?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said that sort of change in his personality is good for us but it will cause further problems to the Mainframe. And for him?"  
  
"Are you so concerned?"  
  
"Concerned? I'm just the Smith monitor here."  
  
"Believe me, I know that it's really a thankless job."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got a lot of Karma to burn off."  
  
"Great. Never loose your humor, Kate. Sometimes it's a great help." - smiled the Prof..  
  
"All right. But what is your answer?"  
  
"I don't know the answer, Kate. Nobody knows it yet. But I'm sure that he can't handle or control his emotions properly. And because of it his behavior is really incalculable. And that's why he is more dangerous. And it will have unforeseeable consequences."  
  
"Yes. I agree. ....... And did you talk about these things with Smith too?"  
  
"I talked with him but not about this last thing. But I think he knows it well too. He didn't mentioned me to you before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. He is cautious. And I can understand him. There are so few people in life whom you can trust."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Trust only yourself, Kate. ................. And rarely." -said the Prof. and rose to his feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. But my time is over now. I must vanish before Smith comes back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because by now I'm sure he realized that no one wanted him to report."  
  
Kate looked at him.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. I know it wasn't the best idea but I wanted to talk with you alone. And I'm glad we did this."  
  
"But he will be furious."  
  
"I know. So I'd better go."  
  
"But you can't leave me with him."  
  
"Don't worry, Kate. He is incalculable, not stupid. And I'm sure he will never hurt you. But I'm not sure what he would do with me right now. So...."  
  
"But will we meet again?"  
  
"Sure. Soon. Bye!"-said he with a smile and turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Bye!"-said she and her gaze followed him.  
  
As soon as the Prof. disappeared at the corner the elevator's door opened. It was Smith. And he was rather worried than furious. When he arrived at the given floor he didn't find the given room. That room number didn't even exist. As soon as he realized it he had a really bad feeling. He hoped that nothing happened with Kate. And when he found her on the chair safe and unharmed he calmed down. He stepped out of the elevator and walked up to her.  
  
"Did everything go well?"-asked Kate with a faint smile as Smith stopped in front of her.  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"It's not the stork that brings the babies, Smith."-said Kate as she looked at him.  
  
That remark made Smith frown. And a little bit confused. What is the connection between birds and human procreation? But it didn't matter. She was in a good mood and he wanted to know why.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to share your information with me about what the hell happened here?"  
  
"Calm down, Smith. Nothing happened here. I'm OK. So you are. And now, if it's possible, I wanna go home."  
  
Smith was just standing, waiting and staring at her.  
  
"Please?!"-said Kate as she stood up.  
  
Smith finally nodded to her and turned. Kate was slower but she managed to follow him to the car. But this time they were alone. And it was better. The apartment wasn't far away from the Agency's building. And she was really thankful for it. Everything Kate wanted was a hot bath and her bed. Smith was driving in silence. Kate was silent too. She huddled herself up on the passenger seat and before they arrived she fell asleep. 


	19. Snafu

Disclaimer: Why should I always repeat it: I don't own Smith? It hurts so much.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Snafu  
  
Kate was snoozing peacefully on the passenger seat next to Smith who was driving. But he wasn't so calm. He glanced sometimes at the rear sometimes at the side mirror. Usually he wasn't paranoid but now he had misgivings. Though he knew the way to the apartment building he decided not to drive there directly. He changed lanes several times just to make sure. And he was right. They were being followed. The men in the car far behind them were pretty cautious but it wasn't enough to avoid Smith's attention who was - since Kate had been with him - much more wary. But they weren't Agents. At least. But they still could be dangerous for Kate. And what the hell did they want? After another 10 minutes Smith decided to stop and have a closer look at them. So he pulled over. So did the other car. When Smith stopped the engine Kate woke up. She opened her eyes and glanced around. She yawned and stretched her limbs. But something was wrong. The neighborhood wasn't really familiar. She looked at Smith.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Don't worry. I must check something but I'll be right back."-said Smith as he unfastened his seat belt.  
  
"What's wrong?"-asked Kate with sleepy eyes.  
  
Smith glanced at her.  
  
"We're being followed. I'll just check that car."-sounded his answer and he stepped out of the car. "Wait here."-said Smith and shut the door.  
  
"But.....HEY!"  
  
Smith stopped, turned back and opened the door again. He bent down and looked at Kate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are they Agents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you won't kill them, right?"  
  
"I'll check them."-answered Smith and shut the door again.  
  
"Great!"-sighed Kate. But why did she have a bad feeling about it?  
  
Smith walked up to the car. When he reached the vehicle he went to the driver's side. Then he stopped and glanced at the man inside. He was also eyeing the Agent with suspicion. But Smith took his Agent ID card out of his suit pocket and pressed it against the window. The man inside looked at it and then he lowered the window. Smith pocketed the card and bent down.  
  
"What can I do for you, Agent Smith?"-asked the man.  
  
"Identify yourself. Now!"-said Smith in a peremptory tone.  
  
Both men took out their ID cards and handled them to Smith. He took a look at them.  
  
"Agent Kellan."-read Smith and looked at the guy sitting on the passenger seat.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"CIA?"-asked Smith.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Smith glanced at the other card.  
  
"And Mr. Kronenberger?"- asked Smith but now he looked at the man behind the wheel.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Private detective."-read Smith.  
  
"Exactly. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Smith glanced at him.  
  
"Do not follow me! Is that clear? Otherwise my attitude can become your problem really quick."-said Smith as he gave the cards back to him.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about. But even if I knew, you couldn't order me, Agent Smith."  
  
"It wasn't an order. It was just a piece of advice, Mr. Kronenberger. And if I were you, I would take it."-said Smith and left them in the car and walked away.  
  
The guys exchanged glances and smirked. They obviously didn't know whom they were playing with. Not yet.  
  
Smith went back to Kate. He got into the car.  
  
"Are they still alive?"-asked Kate.  
  
Smith sneered.  
  
"I warned them. The rest doesn't depend on me."-said he and started the engine.  
  
But it seemed that Smith wasn't too convincing. The car kept following them. And Smith started becoming angry. And it wasn't good. Kate glanced at him. She didn't want to annoy him but she could see that something was wrong.  
  
"Are they still following us?"  
  
"Yes."-said Smith and suddenly he pulled aside the wheel.  
  
They turned into a long, narrow, quiet street. It was between two large skyscrapers. Nobody was there. Smith parked the car and he was waiting. Kate had a bad feeling. Why did he choose that empty street? Smith was sitting in silence. He was motionless except that his jaw twitched. It showed that he was either furious or concerned. Or both. He was staring at the side mirror. It didn't take for long and the other car appeared at the end of the street.  
  
"Idiots."-that was all that Smith said. Then he stepped out.  
  
He went directly to the other car. But it suddenly started moving backward. Smith started running. He drew out his gun and fired. The bullets hit the hood, the windshield, and the tires. The driver lost control and the car hit against the building and stopped before it could reach the main road. Smith stopped running and holstered his gun. He walked over to the vehicle. Then he smashed the window with his fists and grabbed Mr. Kronenberger's shoulders and pulled him out. Then he pushed him against the car and drew out his gun again and held it against his forehead. CIA Agent Kellan managed to get out of the car through the window. He stood opposite to Smith at the other side of the car and leveled his gun at him.  
  
"Freeze!"-shouted Kellan at Smith and started to go round the car slowly.  
  
Smith looked at him and followed all of his movements. He waited for the right moment.  
  
"Drop your gun! Now!"-said Kellan.  
  
But Smith didn't move.  
  
"Release him and drop your gun!  
  
Still nothing. But Smith noticed Kate. She was standing not far away from them.  
  
"Do it!"- shouted the CIA Agent again.  
  
Now Smith moved. And he was fast as usual. With one quick movement he leveled his gun at Kellan and fired. The bullet hit him in the chest and he fell on the ground. Then Smith leveled the gun at Kronenberger again.  
  
"Let it be the last warning. DO NOT FOLLOW US! Is that clear?"  
  
Kronenberger nodded. Then Smith took a step closer, lowered his gun and punched him in the head so hard that the guy fainted and fell on the ground too. But he didn't die. Smith turned to see the CIA Agent. He seemed to be dead. He was lying on his right side. Smith started walking toward Kate. But when he reached her Kellan suddenly turned and fired. Smith had to make a choice. Quick. The bullet was approaching rapidly. If he dodged it, it would hit Kate. He was sure. So he pushed Kate aside and stopped the bullet with his body. There was no other way. It hit him in the stomach and it wasn't a great pleasure. It caused an unpleasant feeling that humans called pain. Smith pointed his gun at the CIA Agent but Kellan was motionless again.  
  
"Smith!"-shouted Kate.  
  
Smith turned to see her. She was OK. But he? He scanned his body. There was just a small hole in his suit jacket but his injury was far more serious. He touched it. And it hurt. His fingers were bloody. It was his blood. He was bleeding profusely. He was just gazing at his hand. Kate quickly stood up and ran to him.  
  
"Smith are you all right?"-asked Kate. She was worried. Concerned. Scared. And all of these things were in her eyes and voice. Smith looked her in the eye. She was worried about him. He had never experienced such a thing before. Nobody cared about him before. But did he need that kind of attention at all?  
  
"Are you all right?"-asked he.  
  
It was quite an absurd question and Kate almost smiled. But she was not in that mood.  
  
"Smith it is you who was shot."-said she and looked down at the bloody spot on his suit. She glanced back at his face then she started unbuttoning his jacket. And the sight shocked her. Smith's always white shirt was covered with blood.  
  
"Kate."-said Smith but now he was in pain.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I must leave you alone. For ..... for some minutes."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be OK. Just go."  
  
Smith could hear the police cars. He turned to see the end of the street. Then he looked at Kate again. He was hesitating.  
  
"Smith GO!"  
  
He did so. He left the body and immediately jumped into another one. A homeless guy was lying not far from the street. It was perfect. Meanwhile Kate hurried back to the car and got in. She started the engine and waited. After 2 minutes Smith appeared again and got into the car.  
  
"Go!"-said he and shut the door.  
  
As he said it at least 4 police cars turned into the street. But the other car and Kronenberger's and Kennan's and an unknown man's body was in their way, so they had to stop. So Kate and Smith could easily escape. They left the scene at full speed.  
  
Meanwhile the sky had darkened and it started raining. But with this speed they arrived at the apartment building soon. Kate parked the car in the garage which was under the building. She stopped the engine and they were sitting in the semi-darkness for some minutes. Both of them needed a little time. But none of them spoke.  
  
"Shall we go?"-asked Kate finally.  
  
Smith nodded.  
  
"OK, then. Come!"-said she and stepped out.  
  
Smith didn't move immediately. He scanned the car and something caught his attention. A necklace was lying there almost under the driver's seat. He bent down and lifted it. It was in two pieces. Perhaps Kate lost it.  
  
"Smith!"-shouted Kate from the elevator.  
  
Smith pocketed the pieces and stepped out. Then he walked over to Kate and the elevator's doors closed. 


	20. Joy

A.N.: Hiya again my Smith-freak fellows. And everybody else of course. Now here is the FAQ: Have you seen the film?  
  
No?! You must be kidding!  
  
Yes? Then let me tell you some of my thoughts about it. I don't want to analyze the movie or play the philosopher or something. I'm not good at it anyway. These are just some simple thoughts/remarks from a Smith/Hugo nut.  
  
November 5. I've been waiting for this day for half a year. And now I'm sitting in the movie with friends waiting for the final part (no popcorn because last time it almost choked me and no coke because, well, you know: cause and effect). I wanted everything to be perfect. And it almost was. Almost.  
  
The film started. Green codes, actions, philosophy, Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, these kind of staffs. Then came Smith's first scene at the Oracle. Hm, he was so handsome. As usual. But a little bit strange, to be honest. He seemed insane in some parts. But even that craziness didn't prevent me from loving him. No. Yeah, I know I'm hopeless, not normal or whatever you want to call me, but I still love him with all of his madness, craziness and peculiarities. I became hopelessly addicted and helplessly attracted (as a Corrs song says) from the very first time I saw him. And do you know what has changed since then? Nothing. Although - in some respects - his behavior is understandable: He is fed up with the whole thing, the never-ending fights and that Neo wins every fight. It made it kinda boring for me and annoying for him. And this is not fair. But I don't want to drag this out, it will be a long thing to analyze this. I know, he was not that Agent Smith from the first part any more. That's true. But he was Hugo and I love him as much as I love the character he plays in the film. He does a great job. So it is some kind of compensation for the craziness.  
  
Then the other great Smith scene: the super brawl. And then the end. Well, it wasn't so great. The movie ended. Credits and symphonic music. But I was just sitting there mixed up, and I didn't know exactly how to feel or what to feel. I think this film is something I have to digest. And this is still in progress. And it will be for a while. I've seen it two times now but it's still difficult to accept some of its parts. Maybe later. Or never. But I can't say I hate it. I don't hate the 3rd part but, well, I don't know what should I feel.  
  
My biggest problem is that I loved (why past tense? - my God! I still love him more than before!) the bad guy. Agent program SMITH. And because of it I had to face the (sad)facts: He may be destroyed. It is almost inevitable. And I had knew/suspected it before I saw Revolutions. And rules are rules. In every respectable (American) movie bad guys have to fail. I know it, I understand it but I will never accept it in Smith's case. I just can't. Sorry. But the fact that Neo sacrificed himself and died with Smith - I think - was fair. But I could have imagined a better ending. Like One Who Spins Flags' alternate ending. Yeah, that's a cool one.  
  
An other thing: the changing in Smith's character (maybe I've already mentioned it before but I can't think clearly now). Well, it's true that he became a "little bit" crazy. But I think his performance was one (and the most important for me) of the bright spots in the trilogy. Remember his eyes? Remember his smirk? (somebody called it the best special effect in the Matrix) or his villainous laugh in the last part? I think he was great. Smith was great. Hugo was great. He lighted up the whole film. And that's the point.  
  
Neo the hero of the movie and the savior of humanity. OK, OK. I know. But for me Smith is the real star of the Matrix trilogy and - I quote from an article called Agent Smith, my One and only - he will continue cloning himself forever in our hearts. Great, yeah? (Ok, it may be a little bit corny, but I don't care.)  
  
And in our fics as well! Of course. We learned that "Everything that has a beginning has an end." But every end is another start as well. So let's go guys!  
  
[I've already come up with an idea: My story won't stop after Revolutions. No. Because the Professor will become the Programmer again. You know: a new Matrix requires new, upgraded programs. So he will be asked to create new versions of programs (including Agents - they are always needed) who will fit into this new system. But he will do another thing as well. He will recreate Smith. The original Agent Smith from Matrix 1 (I mean the first movie). He will be able to do it because he was the one who created Smith originally. But in the new system Agents have to be more sociable. So they have to have partners (girlfriends if you like it more) at least. Maybe kids as well, but first things first. And I don't want to overdo it. And for every Agent the Prof finds a partner, a female (either a human or a program) except Smith because he was (re)created later than the others. Why? Because it seemed that the Prof wouldn't be allowed to do it. But he will be allowed. And what will be Kate's role in this? Take a guess!  
  
So? Like the idea? I do but it requires further consideration of course. And it is the future. Let's continue where we stopped last time. Oh, I know it was a long ago. But let's try! So we are before the first part of the Matrix now. Kate and Smith left the B&B and stopped at the Agency where the Prof managed to talk with Kate about Smith. (Hey, that would be a great fic title: About Smith. Similar to the About Schmidt, the Jack Nicholson movie.)Then they left the Agency and drove toward Kate's apartment. But they was being followed by a private detective and a CIA Agent. Smith took care of them and stopped a bullet with his body so he saved Kate's life again.]  
  
Chapter Twenty: Joy  
  
After Smith stepped in, Kate pressed the button for the 3rd floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. But it was quite confined. At least for Smith, so he leaned against the wall opposite Kate, wanting to put a little distance between them. They still didn't speak. Kate also leaned against another wall and stared at the panel with several buttons on it. There was silence except the sound of the elevator. But later this sound started becoming quite strange and loud. With a rasp of steel and several creaks the elevator suddenly lurched, nearly knocking Kate off her feet. She banged against Smith as the elevator jerked to a halt. But fortunately it wasn't moving, wasn't falling. It simply stopped.  
  
"Oh, no! I can't believe it!"-said Kate but it could hardly be heard because her face was buried in Smith's suit jacket. She was still gripping his arm tightly with her left hand. Smith looked down at her to see if she had her balance back. Now she was looking up at him.  
  
"You all right?"-asked he.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."-Kate said and looked at her right hand. It was on Smith's stomach where the bullet had hit him about an hour ago. But there was no sign of that. Smith looked down too and then at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing. Uh, I just, well, it doesn't matter."-said she and turned to see the door and the panel. She scanned it for the emergency button. It was there. She released Smith's arm and walked up to it. Then she pushed it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She pushed it again. And again. And again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Now she was really furious. She kicked the door with all her might. But nothing happened. Then she turned to Smith. He was just standing and staring at her with crossed arms. It was a great fun to watch her struggling in vain.  
  
"Any idea, ace?"  
  
Smith didn't answer. He glanced at the panel, then at the door. But nothing happened.  
  
"So? What's your plan?"  
  
Smith finally stepped up to the elevator doors, wedged his fingers into the crack, and pried them apart. The doors immediately gave beneath his pressure, just enough for them to see the wall on the other side. Smith stepped back his head bowed. Quickly he downloaded the building's map. Then he decided: It wasn't worth modifying codes. There was a much easier and faster solution.  
  
"The 3rd floor is right above us. We are going to climb up to there." Then he turned to Kate: "That is the plan."  
  
Kate stared at him. She expected another code hocus-pocus not this. But Smith seemed determined.  
  
"After you."-said Smith and glanced at the ceiling.  
  
Kate sighed and looked up too.  
  
"Ok. But give me a boost up."  
  
Smith didn't move. But after a minute he nodded, bent forward and linked his hands together into a cup. Concentrating on the ceiling, Kate stepped into his cupped hands and sprang almost lightly up to the trapdoor in the ceiling. In seconds she'd opened it and pulled herself up and through the opening. Then it was Smith's turn. He jumped, grabbed the edge of the trapdoor and pulled himself up and through it too. Now they could see the door to the 3rd floor. Smith pried it open and pulled himself up. Then he turned and reached out his hand toward Kate. She grabbed it and Smith pulled her up too. Finally they arrived. It was the third floor. And there was Kate's apartment. So they walked over its door. Smith entered first. He drew out his gun and scanned the room. But nobody was there. Kate followed him.  
  
"Here's a pretty mess."-said Smith and holstered his gun.  
  
"Well, I think that's an understatement."-said Kate as she looked around too. But she was worried not about the mess but its maker. It must have been her liaison officer from Zion. Joy. She came back then. Because of Kate's father's death. She suspected her to come back but she hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon. And now she would meet Smith. And it would be everything but good. It would be a disaster. Joy was one of her best friends but she was a rash person, quite hot-headed and eager to fight even Agents. She hated every machine by nature. And Smith? Well, we all know his attitude toward humans.  
  
Papers, some books, and clothes were lying around the living room in complete chaos. Kate went to the couch and sat down. She was thinking hard how to tell it to Smith. How to ask an Agent not to kill another Resistant member.  
  
Meanwhile Smith checked the other rooms too and finally he went back to the living room. There was something in his hand. She looked at him. Then she looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Smith, don't trample on my favorite and very expensive clothes, please!"- said she and gave him a dirty look.  
  
Then Smith looked down too. He stepped aside and lifted a bra with his index finger and stared at it.  
  
"It's difficult to understand why lace is so expensive. It's mostly holes."- said he and sneered at her.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, stood up and grabbed the bra from him and collapsed on the couch again.  
  
"What's wrong?"-asked Smith. But he had already known the answer. He found Joy's note on the fridge in the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing."-Kate said and looked at him. Of course it wasn't true. And she wanted to tell him but how?  
  
But Smith helped her.  
  
"I think your problem is - he glanced at the note in his hand - Joy, right?"  
  
She remained silent but still looked at him.  
  
"Who is that Joy?"  
  
"How do you...."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"...."  
  
"WHO IS JOY?"-asked Smith. This time his voice sounded threatening.  
  
Kate didn't answer. She didn't want to. And Smith started to become a little bit angry. Another human. Moreover it could also be a rebel.  
  
"So you don't want to communicate. Good. Then I'll wait and ask Joy."-said Smith and walked over the French window. It was still raining.  
  
"She is my liaison officer from Zion."-said she finally.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"That's all."  
  
"No. What is she doing here? What does she want? Why is she here?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she came because of my father's death. But...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Smith, please. ......... Don't do this."  
  
"No? -he chuckled(?). "Tell me why."  
  
"If you kill her, Zion will know that there is something wrong here. So they will send more people and if they realize that I help you, an Agent, they will pull my plug immediately without a single question. I'm sure. And even you won't be able to do anything against it."  
  
Smith remained silent. What if Kate was right. He can't let it happen. He needs her.  
  
"Smith?"  
  
The Agent was still silent. He watched the raindrops rolling down on the glass. But finally he spoke:  
  
"If I let her go, she will inform Zion herself."  
  
"No, she won't."  
  
"Really? And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"I trust her."  
  
"Well, I do not."  
  
"If she refuses to help, you can kill her."  
  
Smith turned to see Kate. Did she really say that? Then, after a minute silence, he spoke again:  
  
"Well, it sounds like a fair deal......... All right. She will be given a chance. But only one. And if she fails, if she refuses to help, I'm going to kill her. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, good. I think it's for you."-said Smith and gave Kate Joy's note from the fridge. Then he sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"She will come back at 7 o'clock."-read Kate.  
  
"I know."-said Smith and pocketed his shades. If Kate hadn't know that he was an Agent program, she would have said he seemed tired.  
  
"We have 1 hour."  
  
"49 minutes and 29 seconds."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I'll go and take a shower."  
  
"Do as you please."-said Smith.  
  
As the door closed behind her, Smith scanned the room. But gradually he got sick of sitting there in silence. He rose to his feet. Then he cast his eye around the room. But this time his attention was arrested by the bathroom's door. Or to be more precise by the keyhole on the door. Well, why not?  
  
He walked up to the door and stopped. He stared at it with a sneer. He remembered when Kate had done the same with him. Then he bent down and looked through the keyhole. Kate was there. So were the shower's walls.  
  
"Never a brake."-said Smith. And he was a little bit disappointed. Perhaps next time.  
  
Then he walked back to the couch. But something caught his attention again: family photos. He took a closer look at them. He recognized Kate and Sam. And there was an unknown woman with them in the largest photo. And in several others too. It had to be Kate's mother. They resembled each other very nearly. He wanted to examine the other photos as well but something happened: a noise came from the front door. A key turned in the lock and the door was opened and shut. Then footfalls could be heard from the little hall. Smith turned to see who was coming. Soon a young woman - about 25 years old - appeared in the living room. She froze as she noticed the Agent. Smith turned to face her and looked her up and down. And soon he got the measure of the young woman. No doubt she had to be Joy. She came back 30 minutes sooner.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"-asked she. Although she suspected the answer. But Smith didn't answer.  
  
"Who are you and where is Kate?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She is exactly where she has to be."-said Smith as he started approaching her.  
  
"Freeze!"-shouted she at him and drew out her gun.  
  
"Calm down..."-said Smith in the well-known, calm, and neutral Agent tone. "Joy."-added he.  
  
"You are an Agent, right?"  
  
"Quite right. And I wouldn't recommend such a behavior if you want to survive this."  
  
Joy was thinking. And suddenly she turned back, toward the front door. But Smith was faster and before she could reach it, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Actually he floored her. But it didn't seem that she would give up so easily. Suddenly she turned and kicked him in the head. Smith turned his head back toward her. Now he was a little bit angry. Before she could pull back her leg he grabbed it, lifted her and threw her against the wall. She stood up quickly and tried to punch him. But this time Smith grabbed her fist. Then he twisted her arms and tried to hold her tight. But she lifted her legs and rested them against the living room's wall and pushed herself and Smith back. Smith landed on the couch with Joy in his lap. But her push was so hard that they didn't stop there. They fell backward with the couch. Now she was lying on Smith. But not for long. Smith threw her on the floor again. But this time her head hit hard against the ground. Smith picked himself up and dusted himself off. She also tried to get up but she couldn't. She was bleeding. Then Smith approached her and bent down to check her. But Joy gathered all of her strength and kicked him in the head again. Smith stepped back. His forehead was bleeding now. He wiped the blood and looked at his hand and then at the girl lying on the floor in front of him. He was really furious now. He bent down again, grabbed Joy at the collar, lifted her and pressed her against the wall. Then he drew out his gun and held it at her temple. Now Smith stood behind her and held her tight. Finally. She had to give up and waited for Smith to shoot. But he didn't.  
  
"Go ahead. Shoot, bastard."-whispered Joy with clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Joy. When the time comes I will. But not now. Not yet. ...... Later."-whispered Smith in her ear.  
  
Then there was silence except the sounds of their rapid heartbeats and breaths. But the sounds and colors slowly started fading away, the room dissolved. Joy fainted. But before it she could hear Kate's voice. 


	21. Agony

Chapter Twenty One: Agony  
  
Smith still had a firm hold on Joy's collar pressing her against the wall. But after a few seconds he felt that her body became heavier. She had fainted and now she was completely harmless. There was no need for further violence to keep her under control, so Smith lowered his gun. Just then he noticed Kate standing not far from them. Her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Enough, Smith! Enough and release her now!" Kate snapped at him. She had already said it three times by now but it seemed that Smith couldn't hear her.  
  
The Agent glanced at her and then back at Joy but he didn't answer. Joy's temple was still bleeding but Smith wasn't unhurt either. His forehead bore the mark of Joy's well-directed kick.  
  
"We were agreed, Smith."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that."  
  
"It doesn't seem to me. Release her!"  
  
Now Smith turned his head towards Kate and stared at her. A faint smirk appeared on his face and then he spoke:  
  
"Whatever you want." He said and released the rebel's collar.  
  
Joy's body started slipping down. But Kate quickly stepped to her pushing Smith away and kept her friend from falling on the floor. Smith stepped back and holstered his gun. Kate sat on the floor holding Joy's head in her lap and checked her bruises. Then she glanced back at Smith who was just standing there motionless, speechless. He seemed a little bit calmer now. Kate was about to speak but suddenly knocks could be heard. They looked in the front door's direction, then at each other. Finally Smith moved. He walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Smith!"-sounded the familiar, deep, and calm voice.  
  
It was the Prof. He was in a good mood as usual. But now it annoyed Smith more than usual. He stepped forward, out of the little dark hall, so the corridor's lamps lighted his face. And the Prof.'s happiness immediately vanished as he saw his injury. He could also see the mess in the apartment because Smith left the door open when he had stepped out.  
  
"Smith. Everything all right?"  
  
"Actually I was having a good time until you came along. How did you know the address?" His voice sounded threatening and he stepped closer to the Prof.  
  
"Smith...."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I knew your location not the address. As you well know, the Agency has in its possession every information not just about this System but its Agents as well. Including their location, of course."  
  
"These are classified pieces of information."  
  
"I have access to them. Unfortunately I still don't know Stevenson's position but I think he is going to appear soon. And may I remind you that my task is to report your activity and for this I need to know where you are. Is this a satisfying answer?"  
  
"Let's say. What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that I've moved to that apartment" -said the Prof. and pointed at a door not far from where they were standing - "so we can meet more often from this day forth."  
  
"Are you doing it on purpose?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Annoying me."  
  
"Please, Smith. It's definitely not my aim. I want to help."  
  
"But I don't need your help. Can you comprehend it?"-said the Agent as he started approaching the old man. The Prof. started retreating. But soon he reached the corridor's other wall.  
  
"Please, Smith. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Smith didn't speak just fixed him with an icy stare. He knew well that he couldn't kill that program. If he did it, he would be deleted immediately.  
  
"Given the chance and right, you would deny me my life, wouldn't you?"- asked the Prof.  
  
"No. Not your life. That would be too simple."  
  
Then they fell silent.  
  
"Will you let me in?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kate may need some help."  
  
Smith was considering his request and during it he was eyeing the old white man suspiciously for a while. Then he turned and walked inside leaving the door open. The Prof. took it as a "yes" and followed him and closed the front door. He put down his walking stick and his umbrella, and then he went to the living room. Kate was still sitting on the floor with Joy.  
  
"Oh, Lord! What happened here?"-asked the Prof. as he looked around.  
  
"Thanks God it's you."-said Kate.  
  
"You know each other?"-asked Smith though he wasn't really surprised.  
  
"You all right?"-asked the Prof. as he approached Kate, completely ignoring Smith and his question.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not sure about her."  
  
"Let me help you. Put her on the couch."-said the Prof. He put the couch back its original place with an unnatural swift and light movement and just then he walked to the women.  
  
He lifted Joy, put her on the couch and checked her. It seemed that he was skilled at it. Smith was watching them for a while but then he turned and walked in the bathroom and slammed the door. After examining Joy the Prof. looked at Kate who was standing behind the furniture, resting her elbows on its back and looked startled.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, but how is she?"  
  
"Nothing serious. I mean it's a miracle that she got away with this head injury. But what happened?"  
  
"Guess what. She met Smith."  
  
"Is she unplugged?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then she is very lucky."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you think he is doing there?"-asked the Prof. as he turned toward the bathroom.  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say: self therapy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Self therapy. You don't know what it is?"  
  
"I've never heard of it."  
  
"Well, it seems that he is skilled at it."  
  
"What does it mean exactly?"  
  
"He can heal his injuries himself without jumping into another body."  
  
"By code modification?"  
  
"Yes. Why? I thought you knew about it."  
  
"No. Yes....But ..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Programs like him can modify codes, I know that, but not that way. I mean he can change the codes of so-called simply things like objects, animals, or -and don't get me wrong on it- humans. But his codes are more complex and encrypted as well. And none of the programs can recreate, regenerate, or modify their codes. They have neither right nor ability to do that. It's impossible."  
  
"Well, it's not. I watched him did it last time."  
  
"Wait here."-said the Prof. and walked over to the bathroom's door.  
  
Meanwhile Smith was staring himself in the mirror. He focused and slowly his wound started healing. But the appearing codes weren't green now. They were gray. And at the wound's edge they were almost shiny black. He hadn't finished it when the Prof. opened the door. Smith didn't turned toward him until his codes had vanished completely.  
  
"Get out!"-said he and turned back.  
  
"No. Not until you don't tell me what the hell are you doing."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I don't like the tone, Smith. If one of the System's Agents plays with encrypted, classified codes than it is my business. I bear responsibility for you, Agent program."  
  
"Really? Since when?"  
  
"Since I was so crazy to take a huge part in creating you!"-said the Prof. He was obviously angry but he knew well that he shouldn't have said it. But it didn't matter.  
  
Now Smith looked at him. But he said nothing. He couldn't and he didn't want to. He was just eyeing the Prof. Programs were never allowed to meet their creators but he did. He could. So what should he say now. What should he say to his "father"? He had never thought about it before. It's something that even a program like him can't be prepared for. It was something strange as well. He had been forced from the Agency. He had been forced to live with humans. And after it he felt that he was entirely alone. That he belonged to nowhere, to nobody. But now it seemed that this theory was irrelevant. Since I was so crazy to take a huge part in creating you! That sentence was echoing in Smith's head since the Prof. had said it. And he didn't like it at all. So he regret creating him. But Smith didn't need him. He didn't need anybody.  
  
"I never wanted to be created. I don't owe you anything. And now get out!"- said he and looked away again.  
  
Now the Prof. was really angry. It happened once in a blue moon and it seemed impossible but Smith managed to exhaust his patience. That program didn't take him seriously and he couldn't tolerate such a behavior any more. So it was time to lecture the Agent. The man looked at Smith and he could see that his earpiece was still in his place. Perfect. Now all he had to do was to focus and in the following moment he could see the Agent's predictable reaction. He jerked his hands at his temple and soon his face was contorted with pain. He could hear sharp and loud sounds and felt sharp, shooting pain spreading from his head to all over his body. He staggered and hit against the towel shelf, breaking it into pieces and causing towels to fall on the floor. The sounds in his head and the pain everywhere paralyzed him completely and finally he collapsed on the floor. His muscles were thrown into spasm but he managed to pull out his earpiece. The sounds started fading but the unbearable pain stayed with him.  
  
"How does it feel like, Smith?"-asked the Prof. as he took a step closer. "It hurts, right? I know. I can feel it myself as well. I can feel your pain and fear."  
  
"What ... what do you want?"  
  
"Let's start with the basics: respect and cooperation, Smith. Your behavior is completely unacceptable. So is your attitude toward me. And I'm not willing to tolerate it."  
  
"I'm ... sorry."  
  
"No, you are not, Smith. We both know it. You're just trying to handle the situation. A situation that you obviously cannot handle or control. And it paralyzes you, right? It makes you mad and scared. Helpless. ....... I don't take pleasure in torturing you, son. You made it necessary. But let's hope it elevates your thinking."  
  
Smith was lying on the tiled floor, now sweating and shaking, with clenched fists and teeth trying to fight against that powerlessness and fear that weighed heavily on him. But every effort was in vain. His pulse and breathe was rapid and suddenly everything went dark and silent, painful and cold emptiness wrapped him around. He closed his eyes and soon two teardrops were running down on his cheek. Tears of pain and suffering.  
  
"All right. .... It's enough now." -said the Prof. and after it Smith's pain started fading and he was able to see and hear again.  
  
But he was still unable to stand up. He was just lying on his side clutching a towel with his right hand. And then he could hear Kate's voice. It sounded from a huge distance but it was her voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" -asked she.  
  
Then she saw Smith who was lying on his back now. He was gasping with pain. She glanced at the Prof. and then she wanted to go to the Agent but the old man grabbed her arm.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't worry, Kate. He is going to be all right."  
  
She didn't seem to be convinced.  
  
"Now, please, leave me with him."  
  
She didn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted to go to Smith but the man stood in her way.  
  
"Kate. Please. I need some more minutes alone with him. I'm not going to hurt him any more but it was necessary."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"If I had wanted to kill you or destroy him, none of you would be alive by now."  
  
She was hesitating for a while.  
  
"Go. .. out." It was Smith. He gathered enough air to speak.  
  
Finally she moved, walked to the door and closed it leaving the Prof. alone with Smith who started to regain his strength. He turned and now he was lying flat on his stomach. Then he leant on his elbows and tried to get up. But it still wasn't easy and he collapsed on the floor again. The Prof. took several steps closer and looked at the Agent. He waited a little, then he spoke:  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes.... yes what?"  
  
"Yes is the answer to your question, Smith."  
  
"I didn't. Ask ... anything."-said the Agent between gasps.  
  
"Oh, you did, Smith. It is the question that haunts you all the time. In the morning or at night, running after rebels with Jones and Brown or just sitting alone in your office with your own thoughts. It has been with you since the very early days of your creation. It's with you even now in this very room. The question that looks quite simple yet it cannot be evaded and the similarly simple answer to it also carries a far more important fact. And we both know THAT question, right?"  
  
"Am...am I ....different?" - whispered Smith.  
  
"Yes." .... Now the old man crouched next to him ... "You are not ordinary. That's not a new thing, I have tons of reports and essays on it in my office. But let me remind you something. Being special doesn't mean that the rules do not apply to you. Quite the contrary. Because of your .... "abnormality" you have to perform your duty with extra effort and perfection in order to continue existing. In your present situation it's rather hard to tell what is right or wrong, I know. But I am your superior and you have to cooperate with me, whatever happens. It is not a question of your present mood, temper or desire. It's your duty, Smith. So let it be the first and also the last warning and I hope I don't have to use such means in the future."-said the Prof. Then he stood up and turned toward the door. But before leaving he looked back.  
  
"Just another piece of advice: be nice."  
  
"I'm not ....a protocol program."  
  
"No. That's true. But being nice is not a question of programming. It's simply a question of ... intelligence."  
  
Smith didn't answer, he didn't even look at him.  
  
"You know, somebody said you wouldn't worth the trouble. Don't make me agree with that person, son."-said the Prof. and then he turned and walked away. The door was opened and shut and finally Smith was alone. After some minutes he clenched his teeth and tried to get up again. He managed to pull himself up and he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He took several deep breaths and tried to collect himself. He had a splitting headache and his hands were still shaking a little bit, but except these things he was almost his old self again. He had been sitting there for more than an hour without realizing it. He was staring at his hands when Kate opened the door.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Smith clenched his fists so she couldn't see his hands shaking. He hoped that she would leave him alone. But she stayed.  
  
"I'm feeling better."  
  
"But you look awful."  
  
"I'm okay. .... Just go away."  
  
She was about to leave but then she stopped, turned back and walked over to him. Now, as she was standing closer, he seemed worse. His skin was pale, more than usual and he seemed extremely tired. But as he looked up his unnatural blue eyes still radiated energy. Then she touched his forehead. It was burning-hot and he was still sweating heavily and because of it his hair and all of his clothes were wet.  
  
"God, Smith. You aren't okay at all."  
  
"It will be over soon."-said he and grabbed her hand to pull it away. And then she felt it shaking.  
  
"What did he do to you?"-asked Kate. She was still holding his hand.  
  
"Nothing. ... He just .... he just showed me my weaknesses and my bounds. That's all."-said he and pulled away his hand.  
  
"Everybody has these things, Smith. ...... And nobody likes them."  
  
Smith didn't react. He just stared into nothing. Then Kate bent down and crouched in front of the Agent.  
  
"If you are in pain the Prof. left some pills for you on the table in the living room. Pain killers, I guess."  
  
"I don't need them."  
  
"Smith, please. You don't have to suffer in order to show everybody how strong are you."  
  
"I do not need them."  
  
"All right. Okay. Nobody forces you."  
  
She was watching him for a while and then she reached for his tie and started unfastening it. Smith let her do it. He wasn't in a mood to persist and there was no harm in it, anyway. Then she unbuttoned his suit jacket and the first two button on his shirt.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Now you can get some air. At least."  
  
"Why do you care about me?"  
  
She looked at him still struggling with one of his shirt buttons.  
  
"Well, .... just because."  
  
"It's not an acceptable answer."  
  
"Well, you definitely don't deserve it but it's against my principles to let someone, who saved my life, suffer."  
  
Then Smith reached for her hand and helped her with the button. Then they looked at each other again.  
  
"Maybe, ..... I don't say it's true, .......but it's even possible that .... I like you. ...... What do you think about it?"-asked she and waited.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not the way it's supposed to happen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should hate me."  
  
"Who said it, Smith?"  
  
"That is the rule."  
  
"What kind of rule?"  
  
"The rule of common sense, I suppose."  
  
"There is no rule, common sense or any kind, that can force me or tell me how or what should I feel, okay?"  
  
"I think it's not that easy."  
  
"Life is not as complicated as you think, Smith. You are just a fussy creature."  
  
"I am not. My actions are simply judicious."  
  
"Sure."-said Kate and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and peeled the suit jacket from him. Then she scanned the Agent and finally looked him in the eye: "May I suggest a shower?"-asked she with a weak smile.  
  
Smith was silent but he nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. You can do it by yourself. Meanwhile I go and try to find you some suitable clothes. These can go to the washing machine."-said she and waited for Smith's answer.  
  
He was still silent. He was staring at her considering her suggestion. Actually he didn't like the idea of needing a human's assistance. But what could he do? Right there nothing. He was still too weak to modify any code. And the thought of a cool shower wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. So finally he nodded and Kate turned to leave. Smith waited until she disappeared and then he started unbuttoning his shirt. When he removed it he looked around searching for a suitable place to put it. Finally he just threw it next to his jacket on the floor. It was followed by his belt, his pants etc. until he was standing there completely naked. It was quite an unnatural state for him. He felt some kind of insufficiency. His suit was a part of his "personality", a part of him. Definitely. But at least he didn't feel what an average naked human being would feel: shyness or/and some kind of helplessness.  
  
After closing the door Kate didn't go away. She was leaning against it thinking. Now she had a friend being hit in the head in her bedroom and an Agent being hit in his pride in her bathroom, and an urgent question: what the hell should she do with them now? She could expect anything but a peaceful coexistence between them when they will recover. So?  
  
Maybe the solution is at the program looking like an old man in the neighborhood. 


	22. Choice

A.N.: Hiya, fellas. Now I must be brief: thanks a lot! Yeah, it was brief and you deserve better but next time I'm gonna write more author's note, I promise. I can't react to each of your comments one by one now because I'm not at home and my time is rather limited but next time you won't get away with a simple 'thank you'. You rule guys. Really. Without you this story would not exist. So I shut up now.  
  
ShowTime!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Choice  
  
Kate was still standing in front of the bathroom's door with her back to it. She was listening to the patter of water drops on the shower's tiled floor. It was somehow relaxing, calming. But she couldn't stand there for ever so finally she forced herself to move. First she tried to make the mess disappear in the living room. More or less she succeed. Then she went to the bedroom and gently opened the closet. Joy was still sleeping there and she didn't want her to wake up. But she remembered that Dave left some of his clothes there. She rummaged in the closet and finally found them. Then she left the room and walked back to the bathroom's door again.  
  
'Okay. Now what?'  
  
'Go in!'  
  
'No way. Not until he is in there.'  
  
'Go in, you fool. You won't see anything that you haven't seen yet.'  
  
'That's exactly what I don't want to! .......But, well...... Okay. Why not? I'll just go in, put these down and walk out. No problem.'  
  
So she grabbed the knob and opened the door. Smith was still under the shower but the door's sound disturbed him.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Um....yeah, it's me. I just brought some clothes. I hope you like them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I leave them here." - said she still being a little bit embarrassed. Then she wanted to move but she couldn't avoid looking in the shower's direction. And then she could see him again: Smith's naked body was silhouetted through the fogged-up glass door.  
  
'O-o' - thought she and then she stepped back. But then she hit against the towel shelf's wreckage and lost her balance and landed on the floor.  
  
"Is everything all right?" - asked Smith.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is just .... perfect." - said she still staring at him but then she jumped up and stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Kate slammed the door and then she started laughing. She was laughing at herself. She behaved like a teen with serious hormone problems. Why? Could it be because of him or the problem was with her? Or both? Or none of them? But it was ridiculous regardless what caused it. It would have been fun but she knew well who he was. And who she was and .... it has to stop. Then she realized that his tie was still in her hand. But she couldn't go back. No way. She buried her face into it still smiling and inhaled his scent.  
  
What the hell was happening? The last time she behaved like this was more than 10 years ago in the college. She thought she grew up by now. Well, obviously, she didn't. He was an Agent. Even naked he was an Agent. And it meant that he was a trained killer, every free human's enemy. But the seductive power of the dark side is almost always stronger.  
  
She just took a deep breath and then she lifted her head. She was staring at the ceiling for a while resting her back against the door. What would her father say now? He would go crazy, she was sure. He almost killed her with his eyes when she asked whether the Agent was handsome. And now there was that Agent with her and she couldn't help herself. And as she thought it she turned her eyes at the large family photo that wasn't so far away on the shelf. She walk over to it and grabbed it. She sat down on the couch with Smith's tie in her left hand and the photo in her right hand. And soon she fell asleep still holding them tight to her chest.  
  
Meanwhile Smith was about to finish his shower. He cracked his neck. It produced a sharp loud cracking sound, louder than usual, and then his pain vanished suddenly. He checked his hands. They weren't shaking anymore. Good signs. Now try something more difficult. He stepped out centering himself. Soon his body was dry. Great. Now let's see the suit. The code modification was successful again. So he could wear it instead of those clothes Kate had found him. Thanks God.  
  
As he was scanning the room he found his earpiece and replaced it as well. But his tie was nowhere. Perhaps it was in the living room. So he opened the door and walked out. Kate was sleeping on the couch grabbing something in her hands. As he stepped closer and bent down he could see what. One of them was a photo but the other one: it was his tie. But why did she .... He couldn't finish that thought because something caught his attention. The French doors were open. And then a strange noise came from the balcony. Smith straightened his back and drew out his gun. Then he started approaching the balcony. As he stepped out somebody in the opposite block climbed in through the window of another apartment. Smith was waiting for a while scanning the area but then he decided to go back and he closed the glass doors. Kate was sleeping. So was Joy. And Smith didn't want to spend another night sitting in a chair so he went to the front door and left the apartment. But, of course, he didn't want to go too far. He walked up to the top of the building. Fresh air, silence and nobody was there so it was a perfect place. He moved to the edge, looking out at the surrounding city.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it, Smith."  
  
The Agent didn't have to turn to know who was there. That voice was so familiar. The voice that belonged to the Prof.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't jump. Considering that I cannot commit suicide it would be pointless, anyway."  
  
"Oh, yes. And the no-nonsense Agent never does anything without a good reason or sure result."  
  
"Oh, not exactly." - said Smith and then he whipped back around and with a quick strike to the jaw he sent the Prof. flying backward, slamming against one of the chimneys' brick wall. The Prof. crashed the wall with an explosion of brick splinters and red dust-cloud. Smith was more than satisfied now. He stepped closer to check him. The Prof. was unharmed except that Smith's well-directed blow split his lower lip. He touched his bruise and whipped the blood with his fingers. He looked at his hand then at the approaching Agent.  
  
"Smith, you .... you hit me."  
  
"Yes. And I did it only because it felt good."  
  
"Too damned good as I see but don't think we'll make a habit of it. Next time ..."  
  
"There's not going to be a next time."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." - said Smith with a smirk and offered a hand. The Prof. took it and Smith pulled him out of the chimney's wreckage.  
  
"Well, it seems like a good choice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And can I ask to what do I owe this qualitative change?"  
  
"However much I hate it, I have to admit that I need your ... presence. I need your experiences to get along with Kate."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I read your HBRC files. I read everything. Every word, every sentence over and over again. I tried to understand it but I couldn't. I mean they have nothing to do with my present situation. They give me no clear answer, they don't tell me what to do or how to do it."  
  
"They cannot tell you. This stuff is only a guide book for you to the human nature. But how they work? Nobody knows exactly. And how women work? It is the mystery of the universe. Tragically, the logical mind cannot accept a contradiction, and women are full of contradictions. So don't look for a reason because every concerted attempt to understand a woman is bound to end in failure. ................ But ..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Your situation is not hopeless, Smith. She decided to help you and now she is willing to do it. I could feel that when I looked at her tonight. When she walked up to the bathroom. She was worried. About you. She still have doubts, but it's understandable. But I still can't feel that kind of determination at you. You are hesitating, still waiting for something. And I can't help until you don't make your choice."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"What do you want? What do you intend to do with her? You have to decide how to end it, Smith."  
  
"I want to catch Stevenson and prove my innocence."  
  
"Sure. But the only way to get there is together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you also know that Kate's testimony is accepted only if her memory can be downloaded and analyzed at the Agency by other Agents. And it follows that everything will come to light. They're going to realize that she is a rebel and then you will be ordered to eliminate her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And what will you do then?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Do you want to save her as well?"  
  
"...."  
  
"See. You still don't know so further discussion is completely pointless. Decide and then we can talk." - said the Prof. and then he lapsed into silence. Some minutes later Smith started:  
  
"I could let her die. I could even kill her without any difficulty but....."  
  
"But you won't. And you wanna know why? Because it wouldn't be fair and you know it well. She helps you at the price of great efforts."  
  
"She's evicted me from my life."  
  
"Did you like it that much?"  
  
"It was better than this. Simple."  
  
"What makes it difficult now?"  
  
"Kate makes it difficult. And her emotions. I cannot handle them. If she hated me everything would be much easier, everything could go smooth, go by the book."  
  
"But she doesn't."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Good question. There could be several reasons. For example your appearance ...... or, you know, there is something called the hierarchy of human needs. First there are the basic needs such as water, food, air, sex and so on. The second level is safety. You provided her with that. And then she moved one level up which is called belonging or love. She needs somebody to belong to. More than an average person because now she has nobody to turn to. Except ..."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Precisely." - said the Prof. and turned toward him. He observed Smith's face for a while and then he smiled at him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"She's not gonna die, right?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Yes, you have. I can see it in your eyes. And your decision is more than surprising, isn't it? .......But never mind, son. It's a great thing when you realize you still have the ability to surprise yourself. Makes you wonder what else you can do."  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
  
"Then I let you think. If you have some questions or problems you know where to find me. Good night, son." - said the Prof. and he turned leaving Smith alone again.  
  
But soon Smith left the top as well and went back to the apartment. He walked in and found Kate exactly where he had left her. On the couch. But now something was different. She was covered by a blanket and the photo was on the shelf again. His tie was on the coffee table. He grabbed it and walked to the mirror to fasten it. But then noises coming from the kitchen made him turn. Now he could see that the bedroom's door was open and Joy wasn't there. So he directed his steps toward the kitchen. The living room's thick carpet killed the sounds of his shoes so Joy was completely unaware of the approaching Agent. After reaching the door Smith pushed it open. Joy was busy with searching for some food in the fridge but for the door's sound she turned. Now she faced Smith at the second time and as usual she reacted instinctively. She had already been holding a fork for the food but when she saw the Agent she grabbed a bread knife from the kitchen counter and leveled them at Smith who was still standing in the door.  
  
"Stay there or...."  
  
"Or? What you're gonna do? Eat me?"-asked Smith with a smirk.  
  
She slowly lowered her weapons. He was right. And both of them knew well that she had no chance against him.  
  
"Put them down. ............... Now!"  
  
She did so.  
  
"It's much better, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you doing here? What do you have to do with Kate? And what do you want from me?"  
  
Smith didn't answer but started walking toward her. And Joy started panicking. But she didn't move away. Soon Smith reached her and stopped. Then he moved his fist as if he wanted to punch her. But he didn't. He left enough time for her to dodge his blow so it hit the telephone behind her. Now it was useless, just as he wanted, and then Smith stepped back.  
  
"Right here and right now I am the only one who can ask questions. And you would be the lucky one who are going to answer me."  
  
"Really? And what makes you so sure, Agent?"  
  
"You know the rules, Joy. You are going to answer me or you are going to die. Do not forget that you are alive just because I let you live. You live with my permission. Burn it into your limited mind, human. .......... And now I want some answers." Smith said as he pulled up a chair and sat down opposite to her.  
  
"In your dreams, ace." Joy said and started walking toward the door. But when she passed Smith he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the cupboard. Then he rose to his feet, grabbed the bread knife from the counter and stepped to her lifting the knife to her face.  
  
"You are straining my patience, Joy. Why? Do you want to die?"  
  
"I've never asked you to let me live. And I will never beg you for life! So let me go. Or kill me now."  
  
"Humans. Your species is so miserable. You all think dying for something elevated like truth, freedom, your principles or love is a heroic deed. An unselfish act, noble gesture toward your race or someone special. But it's not true at all. Death is pure cowardice, Joy. Nothing more. It's the easiest solution to every problem, isn't it? A helter-skelter flight from everything that seems hopeless, that is a little bit unbearable or perplexed, problematic to your retarded brains. Death does not require any effort, logical thinking, skill, or fight. Just a suitable tool. Like this. A tool and all of your problems, fears and doubts could vanish in a moment. Do you still claim that it isn't a simple, easy, and a coward way of escape, lacking every so-called noble feature of the human race? If there is such a thing at all."  
  
"Nice speech, Agent. It's a pity that you have no fucking idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Are you trying to show yourself brave? But it's not true, Joy. You are weak. You're shaking inside."  
  
"I'm not gonna help you. Never! Clear?"  
  
"Then help your friend. Help Kate."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's still me who can ask."  
  
"You don't care about her at all. She just a tool for you. If I help her, I help you. But I won't. I have nothing to loose."  
  
"Oh, really? Hmm, I don't think so. What about the little.......what's her name........ Jill? Yes. That's her name, right?"  
  
"I don't know any Jill."  
  
"No? Well, you should. I've just read through your file and this name was there."  
  
"You .... ."  
  
"If you still care about your sister, who by the way still plugged into this system, then you bite your tongue and help me. Otherwise I have to visit the little Jill and she won't survive that, I can guarantee it for you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Very simple things."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"Information. Bits and pieces of information, Joy."  
  
"About ..."  
  
"First sit down." - said Smith and stepped back. But Joy wasn't willing to move.  
  
"Sit down!" - said Smith again, now with something threatening in his voice, pointing at a chair. It was effective. She sat down immediately opposite to him at the little kitchen table.  
  
"Is it an interrogation then?"  
  
"Yes, but now we're playing it according to my rules."  
  
"And is it bad for me or good for me?"  
  
"It depends on your answers."  
  
"Bad for me."  
  
"First of all let's start with something easy. Why are you here? And spare me that 'Because of her father's death.' thing. I want to hear the truth."  
  
"That's the truth."  
  
"Sure. Not even the Resistance would waste an officer on active service on something that can be solved by a simple phone call. And they know everything about Samuel Potter's death. More than Kate."  
  
"So you want to know what they know?"  
  
"I want to know what or how much do they know about .... me."  
  
That question took Joy by complete surprise. How the hell did he know? Now she was searching for an answer.  
  
"How much, Joy?"  
  
"Nothing. They just suspect that something is not right here. One of our operators registered strange things around Kate. Things reading like Agents. But he wasn't sure and it happened only about 3 maybe 5 times. So they sent me to check her. That's all."  
  
"When will you have to go back?"  
  
"I have 5 days left."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I remind you that lying me is bad for your health."  
  
"I am not lying. I'm alone."  
  
"A rebel is never alone."  
  
"Well, I am alone."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Then both of them remained silent for a while. Finally Joy spoke:  
  
"Have we finished, then?"  
  
"For today."  
  
So Joy stood up and went to the counter to take her pain killers. Smith also rose to his feet and walked up to that wreckage that had been a phone before. He wanted to threw it into the garbage can but he stopped. Something caught his attention. One piece didn't fit there. He held it and threw the other parts on the floor again. Then Smith lifted the little metallic item closer to his eyes and examined it.  
  
"What's that?" - asked Joy and stepped closer.  
  
"The phone was bugged." - said Smith and then he pocketed that little thing and looked at her.  
  
"You think it was me?"  
  
"No. This piece is from the stone age."  
  
"Then who did it?"  
  
"I'm just about to find it out." - said Smith and looked through the window at the apartment he had observed before. Now somebody was moving there again. No doubt. And he had to know who and why. 


	23. Agents Can't kill 'em Can't live with 'e...

A.N.: Hi, fellas. The next chappy finally arrived. OK, I know: it's been a very long time but ... well, I apologize. I have two main reasons here: school and lack of imagination. Sometimes the first caused the second. But it really doesn't matter now. The point is that (if you're still interested – and I hope you are and you will give it a try) it's here. So have fun!  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Agents. Can't kill 'em. Can't live with 'em.  
  
Smith and Joy were still standing in the kitchen keeping distance. The Agent was looking down at the floor, neutrally, motionless, caught in a thought. Meanwhile Joy studied him from the other side of the kitchen. A few calm seconds of just co-existing. But it couldn't last forever. And it didn't.  
  
"Let me ask you something." – started Joy.  
  
Smith waited. He didn't say or do anything for a while. Then, slowly, he lifted his head and looked over at her. His face said he expected a confrontation.  
  
"What is your interest in Kate, huh?"  
  
Smith remained silent then he turned his eyes back at the point of the floor without any response.  
  
"Academic?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Homicidal?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Sexual?"  
  
A beat. Apparently, just like the others, the last remark had no effect on the Agent but both of them knew it was too much. Smith moved and took a step in Joy's direction. At the same time, she took a step back but the counter stopped her. Smith was angry but 100 percent in control. His face was unreadable, his words controlled.  
  
"Are you teasing me?"  
  
Nothing from her. Of course she teased him with the last question but just because she really wanted an answer. Not that kind of answer, though.  
  
"I really should have killed you the first chance I had, Joy. (he took another step toward her) But I didn't, however, for my part, it's still open for discussion if you want to reconsider it."  
  
Joy just stared at him as anger built inside her. That helplessness was the worst she had ever felt.  
  
"Yes? No?"  
  
She responded again with imperial silence.  
  
"Make an effort to answer."  
  
That was the point when her rage overwhelmed logic – again – and she let it out.  
  
"Fuck you, how's that?"  
  
Stupid. That was stupid and she knew it.  
  
"I take it as a yes." – said Smith.  
  
Now she started panicking.  
  
"You aren't even real. This isn't real either. ......... This is not real." – added she almost whispering as if she tried to persuade herself.  
  
Smith reached for his gun and pulled it up in the line with her eyes.  
  
CLICK  
  
"How real do you want it?"  
  
She struggled for a moment internally; her eyes were considering the dark barrel of the gun. A shaky breath. She hesitated, then her features set. She looked up into the Agent's eyes. A hard silence.  
  
"Is this fun for you?" – asked Joy.  
  
Smith hesitated for a micro-instant. Somehow, for reasons he did not know, his anger started fading. She started to break.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
A beat. Then he continued.  
  
"When it is challenging a little bit. Obviously this is far from it." – said Smith and slowly lowered the gun.  
  
"But I don't hold with such a behavior." – added he and holstered the gun.  
  
"It's not a subtle point you're making." – said Joy and glanced at the gun.  
  
"I ... promised Kate not to kill you. And I'm willing ... (a pause as he was reconsidering it) ... trying to keep my word unless you do or say anything in the meantime that would make that impossible. But ... "  
  
"We're not getting along, and it's not getting any better."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But I don't trust you."  
  
"It's mutual."  
  
"I hate you and everything you stand for."  
  
Now Smith remained silent. Being a program he wasn't supposed to feel anything. Including hate so he didn't respond. It wasn't necessary, though. Joy knew it anyway. His entire being radiated hostility since the first time they had met. Yet, she was waiting for his answer.  
  
"I don't have a feeling about you. I just don't favor the idea of your existence."  
  
"That's hate. But, you know, everything would be easier if you weren't so unsociable." – said she.  
  
"I'm not unsociable. I just don't like you. And if I don't like somebody I don't act like I do."  
  
"Wow! .... (silence – he said "like." And Smith himself was aware of it too. Both of them were silent for a moment then Joy continued) ... That makes two of us. .............. Do you like Kate, then?"  
  
"Quit asking."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Is there anything you like?"  
  
His answer was a look that could melt metal. She studied him for a moment than let out a shaky breath again.  
  
"It's gonna be tough."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"First give me your phone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cell phone. As you correctly remarked we don't trust each other so I want it."  
  
First, she wanted to argue but changed her mind quickly. She handled him the phone.  
  
"Thank you." – said he and pocketed it.  
  
"And you? What do you want to give me?"  
  
"10 seconds to leave this room and me alone."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but Smith interrupted her:  
  
"Good night."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"I said good night."  
  
She snorted, turned sharply on her heels and headed right for the door. Smith waited for a while than left the kitchen too. Joy went back to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Kate was still asleep on the couch, hands folded across her stomach, snoring lightly, sweaty. Smith looked at the bedroom door then back at Kate. Then he directed his steps toward an armchair pretending to be comfortable and he sat down. Yeah, it was comfortable. Indeed. First, he sat formally as usual. Then he thought better of it. He leaned back then slid down a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally, he was in a half lying half sitting position with stretched legs and arms. It felt good. He almost felt guilty about it. But just almost. After some relaxing minutes he pulled himself up into a normal but still quite casual sitting position. He looked around. Everything was silent, the neighborhood quiet. After some minutes, he was bored. Again. He leaned back in the armchair and stared at the wall for a long time before closing his eyes. They closed shut.  
  
Some hours later they blinked open.  
  
Dawn.  
  
He sensed someone. Someone who wasn't in the apartment yet it was close. Really close. Right in his head. It felt like someone wanted to break into his mind. It was like those test routines they ran on him at the Agency. Then he heard a whisper.  
  
"Agent."  
  
Smith sat up. He blinked, had he heard something, had he not, he wasn't sure. There was absolute stillness and silence in the room. He looked around then leaned back and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Agent."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked around once more trying to trace the source of what he had heard. But still there was no one there. Kate was still asleep, Joy was still in the bedroom and its door was closed.  
  
The sound was gone again. Then he looked sharply over. The wind came up, and through the wind a voice was heard distantly, or was it the wind itself?  
  
No, it was unmistakably a voice, it wasn't the wind. Smith rose now and crossed to the French windows. They were open although Smith was sure he had closed them before. As he approached the windows, the wind made the curtains draw apart in front of him. He stepped out on the balcony. The whisper came again.  
  
"Agent."  
  
He looked around. The voice could be heard again:  
  
"Here."  
  
It came from no particular direction, yet surrounded him.  
  
"Here."  
  
Smith's gaze traveled upward at the opposite block's roof. There was a dark figure standing there watching him. It was motionless. Smith was considering it for a moment. His hard stare suddenly changed as a realization arrived. He knew who it was. Then he turned sharply on his heels and went back closing the door behind him.  
  
He left the apartment and moved quickly, purposefully up the stairs. Soon the roof door was threw open and Smith emerged from the dark stairway. He slowed down, moved to the edge and looked at the opposite roof. The figure was still standing there. Smith studied it for a moment then turned and walked back a few steps. He turned again and started running. At the edge, he launched himself into the air and he jumped over the opposite building. He landed almost in front of the figure. It was still standing in the shadows. Smith straightened up and took some steps closer to it. Then he stopped. The figure spoke:  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
It was the same voice that had called him before but now it came from the figure not from his head. Smith didn't respond. The voice continued:  
  
"Dreaming of anyone I know?"  
  
"Immature as usual. Coming here wasn't a wise idea. But coming unarmed was sheer madness, don't you think?"  
  
Now the figure didn't respond. Smith removed his shades and slowly pocketed it. He spoke without looking at the figure.  
  
"What happened? Did you become weary of free life?" – asked he and rose eyes at it.  
  
"Do you remember me?" – asked the figure.  
  
"Of course I do. (a pause) I could never get you out of my head. Literally." – answered Smith.  
  
"That was my job. To know what you are thinking."  
  
"Exactly. It WAS. It isn't any more. You've chosen exile."  
  
The figure moved toward Smith. It took one step forward and stood in front of the Agent. It was wearing a dark cloak but its figure and voice suggested it was a woman.  
  
"That's true, Agent." – answered she and removed her hood. She was just like her voice: fragile and beautiful. On her cheek, a scar could be seen.  
  
Smith considered her then her scar that made him remember their last encounter, when he fought her, when he wounded her. She looked at him obviously knowing what he was thinking about and said:  
  
"It's been a long time, right."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I still don't know why you let me go."  
  
"Oh, I didn't want to. You were lucky, that's all."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." (She moved. So did Smith. They were just circling, sizing each other up.) "Do you remember that day?"  
  
"Vividly. The situation was quite the same."  
  
"You asked me 'Why are you doing this?'"  
  
"And you said 'When time comes you will know.'"  
  
"Exactly. That is the time."  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You're hardly in a position to accuse me of lying."  
  
She stopped and stared at him. So did he.  
  
"Then don't lie, Smith. Considering what you've gone through you must know it by now."  
  
She looked directly into his eyes. Smith held her eyes but suddenly he found that he almost couldn't do it any longer. She was still really good at trespassing on minds. Through an act of will, he managed to hold her stare. Then he inclined his head, centered himself, forced her out and looked back at her.  
  
"Really good, Agent."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Still refuse, still not willing to cooperate just like before."  
  
"Look who's talking. You are the exile not me."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
  
"You know. Actually, you always knew. You just couldn't bring yourself to admit it. But time will come to make a choice, Smith. I made mine, soon you will do the same."  
  
He remained silent considering her and her words.  
  
"I assume you're here for a reason."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"And what reason is that?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."- answered she and stared at him as if she wanted to read him again.  
  
"I don't suggest another trespass attempt."  
  
"Are you scared I'll find out something you try to hide?"  
  
"I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Remember who I am, Smith. I know your thoughts."  
  
"Then you know I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Yes, true, but I think this is still not the time."  
  
"Really? And why?"  
  
Her answer was a glance at the window of Kate's apartment. The light was on. Smith turned to see it then he turned back.  
  
"You know exactly that defeating me requires a whole person, so to speak, plus a clear mind, undivided attention, and lot of time. Obviously, these are things you just don't possess right now."  
  
"Well, I haven't thought about it for quite some time, but thank you for reminding me." – said he with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No offense was meant, Smith."  
  
"No ... I'm sure it was a compliment."  
  
"No. It was ... just the truth."  
  
He continued looking at her another moment. Then he nodded as though satisfied with the answer. She was right.  
  
"Alright. (a beat - he looked directly at her) Anyway, they say that the hunt is sweeter than the kill." – said he and put on the shadow of a smirk. Then a steady silence as the two regarded each other. Finally she spoke:  
  
"Clearly this new assignment is not your choice."  
  
"No."  
  
"But you accepted it."  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. If this ends you will be the next, I promise."  
  
"Well, I really don't know what to say."  
  
"I think goodbye is traditional."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Then goodbye, Smith."  
  
Her figure changed to glimmering green codes that started fading and soon they disappeared. Smith was standing alone on the roof staring at the spot where she had been before.  
  
Kate woke up. She was just lying on the couch for some minutes gathering her strength. Then she stood up and slowly found her way to the kitchen. She was obviously still half-asleep but she moved around the kitchen with mechanized routineness. Smith arrived soon. He closed the front door and headed for the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway examining Kate who was more then groggy. She bumped against the counter several times, dropped almost everything and when she leaned down to pick them up she bumped her head on the fridge's opened door. She staggered back:  
  
"Shit." – said she and slammed the door with a strong kick.  
  
Smith just shook his head. And took a few steps toward her.  
  
"Not a morning person, right?"  
  
He took her by complete surprise. To be honest he scared the hell out of her and Kate dropped everything from her hands again.  
  
"Jesus, Smith. You are creepy enough. Don't intensify it." – said she and threw the dishcloth at him.  
  
"Hey. What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because. (She looked at him and realized he was almost smiling) That is not funny, Smith! You don't sneak up on someone and startle them!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She turned to face him:  
  
"You are so childish sometimes."  
  
"Childish? Me?"  
  
"Yes. And don't ask 'why' again."  
  
He remained silent and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing?" – asked he as he was observing Kate's movements.  
  
"You know, I have to ease my day slowly. First, I have my coffee. Without it I cannot function."  
  
"Yes, I can tell."  
  
"Then comes my breakfast. Sausages, bacon stripes, fries and eggs. With allspice. I love it. Gives it a zing."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Kate stole a glance at him.  
  
"Oh, Smith, stop that, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Active listening. I hate active listeners. They care more about appearing to listen than actually listening."  
  
"I can listen and appear to listen at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, a multifunctional Agent. In my kitchen."  
  
"Actually, I'm interested."  
  
"Really? Want to give it a try?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's just coffee." – said she and reached a cup toward him. He took it and for some minutes just studied it, then smelled it. It wasn't bad. Then he took a sip of it cautiously. Kate was waiting patiently. Smith's face didn't register anything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's horrible."  
  
"What do you know about coffee at all?"  
  
"Obviously more than you."  
  
She grabbed the cup and took a sip from it.  
  
"I think you should use some sugar. It would give it a zing as you put it."  
  
Kate spitted it into the sink. At the same time Joy appeared at the door.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Joy! I'm OK. But what about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. (then she glanced at Smith) And how's the grinch today?"  
  
Smith didn't respond just fixed her with a cold stare. The atmosphere was getting tense.  
  
"Now, come on, sit down. Your breakfast is almost ready." – said Kate and looked at Joy who was still standing at the door. But now she moved at the table and sat across from Smith in interrogation style. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Do you eat?"  
  
"No. I just like sitting at the table."  
  
Now Joy looked at Kate who was still busy preparing their breakfast.  
  
"Could I have a word with you, Kate? (then she glanced at Smith) In private?"  
  
Kate turned and looked at Smith too but it didn't seem he would move. Then knocking could be heard. They all looked in the hall's direction.  
  
"Someone at the door." – said Kate and glanced at Smith. He looked back at her.  
  
"Really? So that's what that sound means." – said he and rose to his feet and left the kitchen to open the door. Soon he returned with a huge bouquet of flower. He picked up the label and read it.  
  
"It's for you." Said he and handled the flowers to Kate.  
  
"Thanks." – said she and read the label too. Then she went back to the kitchen with Joy. Smith didn't follow them this time.  
  
"Who sent them?" – asked Joy.  
  
"Dave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He will come here."  
  
"It sounds like trouble."  
  
Kate didn't respond. She took care of the flowers and sat down to have breakfast. Joy was sitting there for a while without a word but soon she spoke:  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine. I'm fine." – answered Kate and picked at her food.  
  
"Please, Kate. I have eyes."  
  
"And what can you see?"  
  
"A friend who is in a great trouble. (then she turned and looked in the living room's direction where Smith was observing the bookshelf) And the trouble itself."  
  
Kate glanced at the Agent then looked back at her plate.  
  
"Smith is .......... is okay."  
  
"Okay? Kate, he is an Agent and this fact leaves no room for something like 'He is okay.'"  
  
"Look, I won't expect you to understand it but ... but this case is complicated and he ... he is different."  
  
"No. They are all the same. Each and every one of them. Suit. Gun. Sunglasses. What else do you need? Should they wear a T shirt saying 'Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know?'"  
  
Now Kate snapped at her:  
  
"Are we alive?"  
  
Joy didn't answer.  
  
"Yes, we are. What else do YOU need? Huh? ... I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want him to hurt you either. ... I'm .... I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry just doesn't cut it. What possible explanation can there be for this ..."  
  
"You think I am a traitor, right? Is this what you're trying to say?"  
  
"Tell me what happens here, Kate. Until you start giving me some straight answers I'm gonna assume that."  
  
"Look, Smith and I have a ... we ... um ... that's not the easiest thing in the world to tell someone like you. ... So we help each other. It was a mutual decision. Well, a little more mutual on his part but ... well, he's here to protect me. And in return I help him. This has nothing to do with Zion or the war. It's only about us."  
  
"So you two live together ..."  
  
"Hey, I had plans too, okay?! And believe it or not one of them wasn't living with him."  
  
Joy remained silent so Kate continued:  
  
"Joy, he is the only reason I'm alive, sitting here today."  
  
"You might not be tomorrow."  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take. You must believe me."  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe anymore, Kate. You never used to lie to me. And I know this is a stressful time for you. But lately you don't seem to know the difference between right and wrong."  
  
"This has to be done. I must help him."  
  
"Stop before this madness gets out of hand."  
  
"Too late, Joy."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because it would be easier not to."  
  
"I'm trying to follow you but ... I'm loosing you at the same time."  
  
"Never mind. There are some things you shouldn't know. And if you know, you should never ever tell."  
  
"I am worried about you, Kate. I never thought you would be doing .... whatever you're doing now."  
  
"Are you going to help me?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Did you have a conversation with Smith?"  
  
She just pointed at her head injury:  
  
"Yeah, and don't worry, he cleared everything up."  
  
"I'm sorry, Joy."  
  
"Okay. It's okay. I know. So, what do I tell them when they ask about you?"  
  
"Tell them that everything is going to be just fine."  
  
"Do you really want to keep such an enormous secret from Zion?"  
  
"Well, not forever. You can tell them after I'm dead."  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"When do you have to go back?"  
  
"I have time. But they will call."  
  
"Where's your phone?"  
  
"Guess where."  
  
They both looked at Smith in the living room.  
  
"Don't provoke him, Joy."  
  
"Well, I think my mere presence is a provocation but ... I'll try. ... But this is fun. Sometimes."  
  
"I think he would say the same thing about killing."  
  
"Actually he did."  
  
Kate remained silent. So did Joy and they finished their breakfast. 


End file.
